Inazuma Host Club
by Gita Chibi
Summary: "Karena mereka adalah tunangan  Huu, Huu, Huwooo " Akio dan Yuuya menyanyi kompak. Oh, Yuuto juga ikutan dibagian 'Huu, Huu, Huwoo'. - Summer Arc begin! Update, chapter 13
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Akhirnya... Saya bikin fic saudara-saudara! *ditampol* Karena fic Inazuma Eleven itu sedikit sekali, hati saya jadi tergugah untuk bikin ini fic gaje. Saya bikin fic ini terinspirasi dari satu pict yang oh sangat imut sekali. Yah, langsung saja...

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5 dan Ouran Koukou Host Club owned by Bisco Hatori

Rated : antara K atau T...

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Parody

Warning : AU, Shonen-Ai, mungkin sedikit OOC, dan lain sebagainya...

**Inazuma Gakuen Host Club**

**Episode 1**

**Prolog part One**

Inazuma Gakuen, sekolah mewah tempat anak-anak kaya menuntut ilmu. Dengan atmosfer 'kekayaan' yang sangat terasa dari sekolah ini, menandakan tempat ini bukanlah tempat rakyat biasa menuntut ilmu. Tapi mengesampingkan itu semua, sekarang aku adalah bagian dari sekolah tersebut...

**Kazemaru's POV**

Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya ? Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta. Umurku 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Aku cukup tinggi, bermata coklat muda, rambutku yang panjang berwarna turqoise dan selalu kuikat ponytail. Sebelum lupa aku ini COWOK tulen. Banyak yang bilang aku mirip cewek karena rambutku ini, padahal kan aku nggak mirip cewek... Oh, satu hal lagi. Aku sekarang bersekolah di Inazuma Gakuen. Tapi jangan salah sangka, aku ini **MISKIN** dengan Caps Lock dan Bold. Aku bisa ada di sini karena beasiswa yang kuterima.

Hmm? Kalian ingin tahu aku ngapain sekarang? Sekarang aku sedang mencari tempat yang tenang untuk belajar. Walaupun sekolah ini Naudzubillah luasnya, secara misterius aku sangat susah untuk menemukan tempat yang sepi. Mau di kelas, banyak murid – terutama cewek dengan berisiknya bergosip di situ. Mau di taman, anak-anak pada menggelar minum teh satu meja untuk satu orang! Mau di perpustakaan, ya ampun.. ni perpus apa pasar...

Haaah, aku menghela nafas. Kenapa sih mereka berisik semua? Tak adakah tempat tenang untukku belajar? Aku harus mempertahankan nilaiku untuk bisa terus bersekolah di sini secara gratis. Ha? Kurang jelas? AKU HARUS SEKOLAH GRATIS! Kenapa? Sekali lagi, KARENA SAYA MISKIN!

Srakk! Terdengar suara burung mengepakkan sayapnya seperti kaget akan sesuatu. Kaget...? Kenapa...? Ah, jangan-jangan yang tadi itu aku teriakkan ya..? ...Ha? Tengok kanan tengok kiri... tak ada siapa-siapa. Fuhh, hampir saja. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar? Bisa-bisa nanti dikira murid stress deh... Eh? Suara apa itu?

Aku mendengar suara musik mengalun indah. Aku pun mengikuti asal musik itu. Ternyata musik itu berasal dari ruang musik yang sudah tak terpakai. Hmmm? Tak terpakai? Berarti bisa buat belajar! Akhirnya, kutemukan tempat yang sesuai. Tapi, siapa ya yang memainkan musik ini...? Permainan piano yang indah... Aku melangkah maju untuk membuka pintu ruang musik itu...

...Dan aku kaget luar biasa. Tempat yang kukira akan sepi dan bisa dipakai untuk belajar ternyata adalah 'tempat luar biasa rame sekalee napa banyak bangeeeetttt anak cewek di siniiiii...?' Tuh kan bahasa ku jadi amburadul begitu. Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan di depanku. Para murid perempuan seperti sedang berpesta di sini. Duduk, mengobrol, minum teh, dan makan kue yang keliatan lezat dan oh pasti mahal sekaleee! Ya ampun... Dewa atau siapapun juga, tolong kasih tau aku sekarang di mana?

Sepertinya Dewa mendengar permintaanku, karena tiba-tiba ada cowok memakai gogle biru berjalan ke arahku. Cowok itu berambut dread berwarna coklat yang diikat kebelakang - dan entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada nanas. Tapi kalau nanas berdiri yang ini keriting... eh, dia mengajakku bicara ya..?

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Suaranya terkesan sangat berwibawa. Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. Karena gogle itu menutupi matanya aku susah untuk membaca ekspresi si cowok nanas - ah maksudku cowok dengan gogle ini.

"Emm, Halo?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ternyata si cowok gogle melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Oh,, eh maaf aku melamun..." Aku pun meminta maaf pada cowok itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu, ada keperluan apa?" Sekilas aku melihat sedikit - kuulangi lagi - sedikiiit senyum yang hampir tak terlihat di bibirnya.

"Eh? Anu.. Aku.." Aku masih terlalu syok sampai-sampai aku lupa apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Mulutku buka tutup, ingin bicara tapi tak ada yang kalimat yang keluar. Cowok gogle itu pun menatapku dengan bingung - -mungkin bingung, aku benar-benar tak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Hey, Yuuto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bantuin sini!"

Dan suara itu pun memecah aksi buka tutup mulutku. Suara itu terdengar sangat bersemangat dan entah kenapa terdengar kekanak-kanakan namun imut. Aku melihat sumber suara tersebut yang ternyata sedang berjalan ke arahku dan cowok gogle.

Cowok dengan headband oranye di dahinya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan di kedua sisi kepalanya ada rambut yang mencuat keluar dan terkesan seperti tanduk. Matanya berwarna coklat - lebih tua dari mataku - dan tersirat kehangatan dari mata itu. Tanpa kusadari dia sudah berdiri di depanku bersampingan dengan si cowok gogle.

"Oh, ada tamu ya? Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Cowok headband oranye itu bertanya padaku. Akhirnya, Aku mulai bisa menemukan suaraku kembali.

"Emm, ini tempat apa ya..? Kenapa banyak anak cewek di sini..?" Aku pun menanyakan apa yang paling membuatku penasaran. Tapi sepertinya pertanyaanku membuat mereka bingung. Si cowok gogle dan cowok headband saling bertatapan, lalu kembali menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Kamu masuk ke sini tanpa tahu tentang tempat ini?" Si cowok gogle bertanya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku memang tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Aku hanya kemari karena aku ingin belajar di tempat yang tenang dan sepertinya dari luar ini adalah tempat tenang yang kucari. Siapa yang menyangka di dalamya banyak orang begini.

"Oh, begitu ya. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat tempat ini adalah..."

"STOP! Yuuto! Biar aku yang jelaskan!"

Belum selesai si cowok gogle - yang ternyata bernama Yuuto - selesai berbicara, cowok headband langsung memotong kalimatnya. Dia lalu tersenyum padaku, yang senyumnya oh imut sekali. He? Imut? Kok aku bisa berpikir begitu..? Lalu dia ber "ehem-ehem" membersihkan suaranya.

"Baiklah! Hei, kamu!" Dia menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya. Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Selamat Datang di Inazuma Gakuen Host Club!"

**Tu Bi Kontinyu...**

Haha,, kok rasanya aneh ya..?

Maaf kalau ada salah, karena bisa dibilang ini fic pertama saya...

Tolong di review agar saya bisa tahu yang mana yang harus diperbaiki...

Arigatou, Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

Gita Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Halo Dunia! *ribut, dilempar sendal* Saya Update! Udah, langsung ja... Buat yang penasaran siapa aja Hostnya, di sini udah muncul semua..! Langsung deh...

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5 and Ouran Koukou Host Club owned by Bisco Hatori

Rated : Antara K atau T...

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Parody

Warning : AU, shonen-ai, mungkin sedikit OOC, dan teman-temannya...

**Inazuma Host Club**

**Episode 2**

**Prolog part 2**

(Still) Kazemaru's POV

He? Inazuma Gakuen Host Club? Serius? Cuma hal itu yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang. Entah syok karena 'host club'nya atau karena cowok manis bin imut di depanku membicarakan host club dengan santainya. Dan satu hal yang bisa kukatakan hanya...

"Apa?"

Benar, apa. Saya tidak mengerti kenapa anda begitu imut... Maksudku, kenapa host club? Lebih tepatnya, Kenapa ada host club bisa ada di sekolah ini? Aku tetap kukuh memasang wajah bingung. Cowok headband itu terus memandangiku sambil berbicara.

"Inazuma Gakuen Host Club! Masa kamu nggak tahu tentang kami sih?" cowok itu keliatan ngambek. Dia cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya, yang membuatnya menjadi lebih imut dari sebelumnya... Eh? Bentar! Kok aku mikir begitu terus? Saya normal! Dan akhirnya aku pun sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai aku kembali disadarkan oleh suara itu...

"Hey, Kau tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padanya, Mamoru."

Suara itu adalah suara si cowok gogle a.k.a Yuuto. Mamoru? Apa itu nama cowok headband oranye yang imuuuu... Oke, stop sampai disitu! Sudah ku bilang aku normal! Ya kan...? Sudahlah, itu nanti saja. Aku menolehkan wajahku ke Yuuto. Dia kembali berbicara.

"Begini, seperti kata Mamoru tempat ini memang Host Club. Yah, walaupun namanya host club kami hanya..."

"Hey, Kidou! Kapten! Ngomong sama siapa?"

...Dan sekali lagi kata-kata Yuuto dipotong oleh seseorang. Yuuto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kulihat suara siapa itu. Suaranya sedikit berat tapi terkesan seperti anak-anak. Menuju ke tempatku - Yuuto juga Mamoru - empat cowok lainnya.

Cowok pertama bermata biru tua dan berambut coklat muda - yang entah kenapa terkesan mencuat ke depan. Badannya kecil, mungkin anak kelas satu ya. Hmmm? Apa itu yang dipeluknya? Boneka...?

Cowok kedua bermata hijau keabu-abuan dengan rambut abu-abu yang berdiri ke samping. Raut wajahnya seperti mengantuk. Apa mungkin itu dari sananya ya?

Cowok ketiga berwajah sama dengan cowok kedua. Bedanya, rambut miliknya berwarna oranye dan lebih berdiri dari yang pertama. Dia juga memakai syal berwarna putih. Raut wajahnya lebih keliatan pemarah dari cowok satunya. Kembar tapi beda...

Cowok yang terakhir bermata hitam kelam dan berambut putih bersih. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan sepertinya sulit untuk didekati. Mereka semua berjalan ke arah kami.

"Kalian ini! Kita lagi sibuk tau! Ayo kerja!"

Oh, ternyata suara tadi adalah suara si rambut oranye. Memang kelihatan seperti anak kecil...

"Atsuya.., Jangan berteriak pada Yuuto-kun dan Mamoru-kun!"

Atsuya? Nama rambut oranye ini ya..? Cocok banget... Yang barusan adalah teriakan kembaran si cowok oranye - maksudku Atsuya. Atsuya hanya bisa diam dinasehati. Kembarannya menatapku lalu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ternyata tamu ya? Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk saja, kapten?"

Bukan! Aku bukan tamu! Aku cuman salah masuk tempat! ... Eh? Siapa itu kapten..? Tadi si Atsuya itu juga manggil kapten kan..?

"Shirooooouuu! Coba dengerin! Anak ini nggak tau tentang kita!"

Mamoru langsung mewek pada Shirou. Jadi namanya Shirou...? Shirou dan Atsuya.., entah kenapa berlawanan sekali.. Terus, Kapten itu maksudnya Mamoru ini ya? Aku mendengar Yuuto menghela nafas lagi.

"Wajar kalau dia nggak tahu, dia kan murid pindahan beasiswa. Benar kan, Kazemaru-kun?"

Iya, itu benar! Aku baru masuk di tahun keduaku. Wajar kalau aku nggak tahu ada host club di sekolah ini... kan? Lho? Kok Yuuto bisa tahu tentangku? Aku pun memandang Yuuto dengan wajah saya-nggak-ngerti. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya aku yang bingung, semua anak cowok yang datang ke tempat kami memandang Yuuto dengan ekspresi yang kira-kira bisa diartikan 'Kami juga nggak ngerti jelasin dong.' Ah, tapi cowok berambut putih tetap nggak ada ekspresinya... Yuuto lalu pindah posisi ke sampingku dan menghadap lainnya.

"Nama anak ini Kazemaru. Dia anak yang jadi gosip karena dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang masuk ke Inazuma Gakuen hanya berbekal kepintarannya saja. Dia bukannya sekelas dengan kalian, Mamoru.. Shuuya?"

Krik..Krik..Krik.. Ada jangkrik lewat, virus diam menyebar... Yak! Tiga, Dua, Satu...

"APAAA? Yang bener? Shuuya, kamu tahu dia?"

Aku mengikuti arah Mamoru menoleh untuk melihat siapa 'Shuuya'. Ternyata, dia adalah...

"Hn, Kamu yang duduk di belakangnya Handa kan..?"

...Cowok rambut putih tanpa ekspresi! Dan itu benar... Aku memang duduk dibelakang anak cowok bernama Handa Shinichi. Aku pun mengangguk dan hanya bisa menjawab...

"Anoo, kok kamu bisa tahu,...eee, Yuuto-san..?" Aku bertanya padanya. Dan lagi aku sekelas dengan dua cowok ini..? Kok aku nggak sadar ya?

"Aku punya sumber untuk informasi para murid di sini. Walaupun agak susah mencari data tentangmu yang jarang bersosialisasi." Yuuto menjawab. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar itu. Sumber informasi? Dasar anak orang kaya..., dan apa maksudnya jarang bersosialisasi? Kalian itu yang susah untuk didekati!

"Oh, begitu." Aku menjawab dengan datar. "Lalu, bisa lanjutkan penjelasan yang tadi...?" Yang kumaksud adalah tentang Host Club ini. Ayo, jelasiiiin. Penasaran nih.

"Biar aku yang lanjutkan!" Mamoru sang kapten berteriak lantang. "Kami, Inazuma Gakuen Host Club ada untuk para murid perempuan! Kami menyambut, melayani, mendengarkan, bahkan menyelesaikan masalah para gadis yang datang ke sini! Dan tentu saja, karena ini Host Club tamu bisa memilih Host yang mereka mau. Kamu juga bisa memilih diantara kami berenam."

Hoo, begitu. He? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku juga bisa milih? Aku kan cowok? Jangan-jangan...

"Baiklah nona! Silahkan pilih siapa yang kau inginkan!"

Tuh Kan! Aku cowok! Masa pada gak sadar? Sebelum aku mengamuk karena statusku direndahkan(?) menjadi murid perempuan, Mamoru kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku lupa! Ini pertama kalinya kamu datang ke sini kan? Pasti kamu bingung mau pilih siapa. Biar kuperkenalkan satu-persatu!" Mamoru lalu mulai memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Dari yang paling kanan! Junior imut yang sopan dan perhatian! Tachimukai Yuuki!"

Cowok kecil dengan boneka itu pun membungkukkan kepalanya padaku lalu tersenyum. Ternyata benar junior ya. Kenapa bawa-bawa boneka...?

"Lalu selanjutnya! Kembar yang sama tapi berbeda! Kakak yang lembut dan adik yang tsundere! Fubuki Shirou dan Fubuki Atsuya!"

Si Kakak a.k.a Shirou tersenyum padaku. Auranya tenang sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan si adik a.k.a Atsuya yang sekarang sedang teriak-teriak "Siapa yang Tsundere, hah?" Benar kata Mamoru. Kembar yang sama tapi berbeda...

"Di sebelahnya, cowok yang jarang memunculkan ekspresinya! Goenji Shuuya!"

Shuuya mengangguk kepalanya sedikit, masih tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya dia lebih sulit dibaca daripada Yuuto...

"Dan Jenius di sekolah ini! Sang Game Maker! Kidou Yuuto!"

Yuuto tersenyum kecil padaku. Aku hanya bisa ber-oh saja.

"Dan yang terakhir! Pemimpin alias Kapten Inazuma Gakuen Host Club ini! Aku, Endou Mamoru!"

Sambil berbicara dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari ruangan itu. Terdengar juga suara para murid perempuan yang memanggil host-host itu. Aku sampai lupa kalau ada banyak perempuan di sini...

"Jadi mau pilih siapa?" Suara Mamoru membuatku sadar. Ingin sekali aku berteriak 'Aku gak milih siapa-siapa! Aku mau keluar dari sini!' tapi kalimat yang keluar malah...

"Anoo, maaf, kayaknya aku salah tempat... Aku permisi ya..."

Akupun mulai berjalan mundur meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai di pintu keluar. Ayo! Berjuanglah diriku! Sayang itu semua harus dirusak oleh kalimat yang dilontarkan Mamoru.

"Eh? Kenapa? Padahal kamu sudah datang ke sini kan,** NONA** manis?"

Jleb! Satu kata Bold dan Caps Lock diatas cukup untuk memutuskan tali kesabaranku. Makannya siapa itu...

"SIAPA YANG NONA MANIS, HAH?"

Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Urat-urat di leherku pasti terlihat semua. Tanpa sadar tanganku ikut bergerak ke samping dan...

Brukk!

Aku seperti menyenggol sesuatu. Kulihat sampingku, aku menyenggol vas bunga yang sekarang jatuh ke lantai dengan gerakan Slow Motion. Dan akhirnya...

Prang!

Vas bunga itu pecah dengan indahnya di depan mataku. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Mataku masih terpaku pada pecahan vas di lantai. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus disadarkan dengan suara seseorang...

"Ah. Gawat."

Suara Yuuto terdengar di telingaku. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Yuuto. Kulihat wajahnya yang terlihat tidak tenang. Sama seperti host lainnya yang kelihatan cemas - kecuali Shuuya yang ekspresinya benar-benar tak bisa kubaca.

"Emm, Yuuto... Vas itu jangan-jangan... punya 'dia' ya ?" Mamoru bertanya pelan. Yuuto menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Mamoru dan host lainnya - kecuali Shuuya - dari cemas langsung berubah ke wajah horor. Sepertinya pemilik vas ini sangat mengerikan sampai-sampai mereka berwajah seperti itu. Gara-gara aku, mereka... Ah!

"Maaf! Maaf aku tidak sengaja!"Aku langsung meminta maaf sambil membungkkukan badan pada mereka. "Biar vasnya aku ganti..."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Aku kaget karena yang memotong kalimatku tadi adalah... Si cowok tanpa ekspresi, Shuuya. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening mendengar hal itu.

"Shuuya benar. Kamu tidak mungkin bisa menggantinya." Yuuto berbicara lagi. Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia melanjutkan, "Harga vas ini *piiiiiip* yen lho. Kamu pasti nggak sanggup kan?"

What the? Kupingku nggak salah kan? Itu tadi ada berapa nolnya! Vas ini semahal itu? Aku hanya bisa melongo mendengar harga vas ini. Bagaimana ini?

"Jadi bagaimana ini, Mamoru-kun/Kapten?"

Shirou dan Atsuya berbicara berbarengan. Ternyata mereka bisa kompak seperti itu ya. Eh! Tunggu dulu! Bukan saatnya mikirin hal lain! Mamoru terlihat berpikir keras.

"Susah juga ya. Kalau vas biasa tidak diganti juga tidak apa-apa sih. Masalahnya ini punya 'dia'! Aduuuh.."

Dia berpikir sambil menaruh tangannya di dagunya dan menutup matanya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibku sekarang. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengganti vas semahal itu. Tapi aku jadi penasaran, 'dia' itu siapa...? Tiba-tiba Mamoru membuka matanya dan berkata..

"Aha! Betul juga! Hei, namamu tadi Kazemaru kan?" Dia bertanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, sudah pasrah.

"Baiklah, Kazemaru! Untuk mengganti vas yang telah kamu pecahkan kamu harus..."

Aku menunggu dan menelan ludahku. Pokoknya akan kulakukan apa saja asal tidak harus membayar *piiiiip* yen itu.

"Bekerja sampingan di Inazuma Gakuen Host Club!"

... Hening semua. Otakku masih men-loading perkataan Mamoru barusan. Loading selesai dan...

"APAAA?"

**Tu bi Kontinyuu...**

Haha! Tambah Gaje aja...

Dan tambah repot karena karakternya tambah banyak...

Mari balas review~~! (orang yang baru merasakan bahagianya dapet review...)

Yue :

Kyaa! Review pertama! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Saya akan berusaha..! *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*

Akazora no DarkTokyo :

Iya,,yokatta... ^_^

Terima Kasih,, bikin penasaran ya..? Emang harus begitu!*plaak*

Udah tau kan, siapa-siapa yang jadi Host...? Tebaklah satu persatu..!*ditampol*

Ni dah update,, Happy Reading!

Dika The Reborned Kuriboh :

Makasih! Makasih! hehe,,

Ho oh! Karena satu pict tu, jadi kepikiran bikin Host Clubnya Inazuma Eleven...XD

Iya ya... Mamoru lebay deh~~! *dicekek tangan dewa*

Shuuya dah muncul tu,, bersama dengan Host lainnya! Dan tentu saja,, si kembar fubuki..!

He...? Sebagus itu kah ? Malu saya jadinya...*plaak*

Saya akan berusaha lagi..!

'Aka' no 'Shika' :

Hehe,, emang idenya diambil dari Ouran sih...

Emmm,, dah ketahuan kan..? hehe...

Sudah di Update! Happy Reading yo..!^_^

A/N (lagi) : Fiuuh! Saya usahakan untuk update kilat lagi...

Review nya ya~~~

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Gita Chibi


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Saya telat...! Hehe, mungkin nggak bisa apdet kilat lagi karena udah mulai kul... Langsung ja ya..

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5and Ouran Koukou Host Club Owned by Bisco Hatori

Rated : Antara K atau T...

Character(S) : Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Goenji Shuuya

Genre(s) : Humor, Friendship, Parody

Warning : AU, Shonen-Ai, mungkin sedikit OOC, dan teman-temannya...

**Inazuma Eleven Host Club**

**Episode 3**

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5 and Ouran High School Host Club owned by Bisco Hatori**

(Still and Still) Kazemaru's POV

Oke, tarik nafas, tenangkan dirimu. Ingatlah, kamu harus mengganti rugi vas bunga itu. Tenang dan pikirkan baik-baik. Kamu tidak punya dan tidak akan pernah mempunyai uang sebanyak itu. Karena alasan itu kan kamu sekarang berada di sini? Duduk di depan cermin dalam salah satu ruangan di Host Club, sedang menenangkan dan mempersiapkan dirimu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, keluar dari ruangan itu dengan memakai... memakai... memakai...

Dengan sangat perlahan dan sangat tidak rela aku membuka mataku. Kulihat pantulan diriku dari cemin di hadapanku. Yang kulihat adalah seorang COWOK berambut panjang ponytail berwana turqoise, COWOK yang mata kanannya berwarna coklat muda dan mata kirinya ditutupi poni, COWOK yang sekarang memakai... memakai...

Kuhela nafasku. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyebutkan 'apa' yang kupakai sekarang. Ingin rasanya aku lari dari tempat ini dengan kecepatan lariku yang kubanggakan. Atau jika itu tidak bisa, setidaknya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melepaskan bebanku sekarang. Hmm, mungkin berteriak itu ide yang bagus. Baiklah, kucoba saja. Ambil nafas dan satu, dua, tiii...

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"Woi, Kazemaru! Sudah belum?"

Dan gagal sudah rencanaku untuk melepas beban. Kudengar suara Mamoru dari balik pintu. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kenop pintu. Perlu kuingatkan bahwa aku membuka pintu itu dengan sangat perlahan. Jujur saja, kalau bisa aku tidak ingin melakukan ini.

Begitu pintu 'laknat' itu terbuka, Aku disambut dengan senyuman malaikat... Maksudku senyuman Mamoru. Dia tersenyum lebar bagai anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan keinginannya. Dia lalu menggandeng tanganku, yang membuatku sedikit tersipu dan membawaku ke tempat Host yang lain.

**Tralala... Trilili... Pembatas cerita...**

Langsung kurasakan tatapan dari semua Host minus Mamoru yang masih senyam-senyum sendiri. Sepertinya dia benar-benar senang. Tapi kenapa...? Jangan-jangan... Apa karena pakaian ini...? Bila itu benar, aku hanya bisa bersabar. Tapi kalau yang tertawa itu anak lain, pasti akan kuhabisi di tempat karena menertawakanku!

"Kostum itu sangat cocok untukmu, Kazemaru-san!"

Kulihat Shirou mengucapkan hal itu dengan senyum sejuta watt-nya. Mungkinkah sampai sekarang tidak ada ada seorang pun yang sadar kalau aku ini Cowok?

"Aku setuju denganmu, Aniki. Memang cewek bagusnya pakai kostum seperti ini ya."

Ternyata memang tidak ada yang sadar. Dan lagi Atsuya, kalau memang cewek pasti bagus. Tapi kalau yang pakai COWOK yang dikira cewek... Aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan orang yang membuat baju ini. Kulihat wajah mereka satu persatu. Mamoru yang masih senyam senyum sendiri, Shirou dan Atsuya yang kelihatan gembira sekali, Si junior Yuuki masih sambil memeluk bonekanya memandangku dengan kagum, serta Yuuto dan Shuuya yang diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian..." susah sekali menyebutnya 'pakaian' "...seperti ini ?"

Kutanyakan hal yang paling ingin kuketahui sekarang. Kuharap kalian memberiku alasan yang sangat – kutekankan lagi – sangat bagus. Karena kalau tidak kalian akan merasakan amukan dari seorang Kazemaru Ichirouta ini!

"Eh? Apa ada yang salah dengan kostum itu? Padahal sangat cocok denganmu lo, Kazemaru." Mamoru membalas pertanyaanku. "Lagian, kalau kerjanya di Host Club, memang anak cewek itu harus pakai kostum MAID, kan?"

Apa? Hanya dengan alasan seperti itu kalian menyuruhku memakai baju-cewek-dengan-rok-yang berenda-dan-celemek atau yang lebih sering disebut kostum Maid ini? AAHH! Mulai kubuka mulutku untuk menuangkan segala kekesalanku. Tapi, semua hal yang ingin kumuntahkan itu langsung sirna begitu saja begitu melihat wajah Mamoru yang... yang...

"Jangan-jangan..., Kamu nggak suka ya...?" Mamoru mulai memperlihatkan wajah ngambeknya.

GAHHH! Imut banget! Nggak kuat! Kenapa kamu bisa seimut itu sih? Aku jadi nggak bisa bilang nggak mau kan? Memang sepertinya aku harus memperjelas kesalahpahaman di sini...

"Nggak, bukannya gitu. Tapi aku ini kan..."

" Berarti kamu suka kan? Baiklah, ayo kita semua mulai kerja! Semangat!"

...Dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, Mamoru memotong kalimat penjelasanku itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang utama Host Club diikuti yang lainnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Dengan sangat berat hati, kuayunkan kakiku mengikuti mereka. Dari sudut mataku kulihat Yuuto menatapku dari depan sana. Dia akhirnya mendekat ke arahku dan berkata,

"Maaf, bertahanlah dengan pakaian itu untuk satu hari saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi lagi menuju tempat Host lainnya. Aku hanya bisa bingung sendiri dengan kalimat barusan. 'Bertahanlah'? Apa maksudnya...? Eh, jangan-jangan... Yuuto tahu kalau aku ini cowok? Kalau sekarang dipikir-pikir wajar saja kalau Yuuto tahu. Dia kan punya sumber informasi. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu yang lainnya...?

"Kazemaru! Ngapain bengong di situ? Ayo cepat ke sini!"

Mamoru memanggilku dari tengah ruangan. Yah, sudahlah. Mungkin saja ada alasan tertentu. Lagipula Yuuto bilang 'untuk satu hari saja' kan? Berarti kalau Aku bisa melewati hari ini, mungkin aku bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman dengan semuanya. Aku pun mendekat menuju para Host itu.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita mulai bekerja!"

Suara Mamoru itu pun membuka hari pertamaku di Host Club ini...

**Tralala..Trilili.. Pembatas Cerita...**

Ruang musik yang tidak terpakai, bila dilihat dari sekilas dari luar hanya terlihat seperti ruang biasa yang – seperti sebutannya tidak terpakai. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka bahwa dibalik pintu ruangan itu kita bisa menemukan surga bagi para murid perempuan alias Host Club ? Yang pasti itu bukan aku.

Dan sekarang aku ada di dalam ruangan itu. Berdiri di pinggir, memakai kostum maid, dan melihat aktivitas para host yang sedang melayani tamu-tamu mereka. Sepertinya mereka menerapkan cara berbeda untuk melayani tamu masing-masing. Penasaran ? Mari kita lihat satu-persatu.

Kita mulai dari yang paling dekat dari tempatku berdiri yaitu Tachimukai Yuuki. Junior kecil nan imut yang selalu memeluk bonekanya. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan tamu-tamunya.

"Emm, Ano, Tachimukai-kun..." Salah satu murid perempuan dengan wajah tersipu memanggilnya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Dan Yuuki langsung mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya, wajah yang sedikit dimiringkan, senyum yang imut dan dekapan erat pada bonekanya. Terkesan sangat natural. Atau jangan-jangan itu memang senyum aslinya...?

Dan wajah tersipu murid itu pun sukses berubah jadi wajah kepiting rebus. Merah merona dari atas sampai bawah. Dengan terbata-bata, cewek itu pun mengatakan maksudnya.

"A, a,ano... i, ini... A, aku tadi membuat kue di pelajaran memasak. A,a, apa Tachimukai-kun mau...?"

Cewek itu pun mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan kue kepada Yuuki. Yuuki lalu mengambil kue itu lalu berkata,

" Terima Kasih. Nanti pasti kumakan!" Sekali lagi Yuuki mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. Efeknya? Jangan ditanya lagi. Bukan hanya si pemberi kue tadi, tamu si junior yang lainnya pun ikut menjadi kepiting rebus! Senyum alami yang menakutkan...

Jadi Yuuki itu tipe yang alami ya. Entah harus takut atau tidak dengan senyumnya itu... Yah, daripada itu aku lebih penasaran dengan bonekanya. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, boneka itu mungkin bentuk mungil dari seseorang. Wajah boneka itu tersenyum, kulitnya berwarna coklat, dan juga mempunyai rambut berwarna pink...

Entahlah, mungkin nanti bisa kutanyakan ke Yuuto atau Mamoru. Kulihat Yuuki melirik ke arahku. Mungkin dia sadar dari tadi dia diperhatikan. Kutolehkan pandanganku dari si junior dan pandanganku langsung mendarat di...

Si kembar tapi beda, Fubuki Shirou dan Fubuki Atsuya. Sepertinya mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk melayani tamu mereka. Hmm? Kenapa mereka ribut sekali..?

"Itu bukan aku, Aniki bodoh!"

Suara Atsuya sukses membuat kupingku berdenging. Bukan hanya aku, para tamu dan host lainnya menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah suara itu. Tapi setelah beberapa detik mereka langsung kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa ya.. Aku pun kembali memperhatikan dua bersaudara itu.

"Shhh! Atsuya, pelankan suaramu!" Shirou menasehati Atsuya. Yang dinasehati hanya bisa pasang muka cemberut. Sang Kakak lalu menoleh ke tamu-tamunya lalu berkata,

"Maaf ya, Atsuya berisik sekali. Kalian tidak terganggu kan?" Tidak ketinggalan senyum sejuta-watt terpasang di wajahnya. Hasilnya? Bukannya menjawab, para cewek hanya bisa ber 'kya kya' melihat senyum menyilaukan itu.

"Aniki..! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Sekali lagi Atsuya berteriak pada kakaknya itu. Walaupun suaranya sudah lebih pelan dari yang tadi...

"Eh? Yang tadi itu? Tapi benar kan, Atsuya masih sering ngompol waktu umur 5 tahun?" Yang diteriaki membalas dengan muka kalem. Aku pun tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu. Muka Atsuya langsung memerah mendengar kata-kata Anikinya.

"Nggak! Agh! Itu bukan Aku tapi Aniki kan?" Atsuya sampai jadi jeruk rebus begitu...

"Eh? Masa sih? Iya, iya. Bercanda kok. Maaf ya." Shirou lalu mengelus kepala Atsuya. Sang adik, masih dengan muka cemberut dan sedikit merona hanya bergumam pelan 'ya udah, kumaafkan'. Manis...

Ah, Kelupaan. Reaksi para tamu? 'kya kya' mereka terdengar lebih nyaring, bahkan ada yang mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera. Berarti mereka berdua tipe brother love ya? Cocok sih, karena sifat mereka berbeda gitu. Yah, mari tinggalkan si kembar itu dan beralih ke...

Si cowok tanpa ekspresi, Goenji Shuuya. Entah kenapa, tempat miliknya terlihat sangat tenang. Tenang...Tanpa suara...Tanpa Kehidupan...Eh, masih hidup ternyata. Kenapa mereka bisa tenang seperti itu..? Hmm...

...Setelah selama kurang lebih dua menit, mereka masih tenang tidak ada yang berbicara. Tapi, bila diperhatikan baik-baik terlihat semburat merah di wajah para murid perempuan yang duduk diam di situ. Shuuya? Dia masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, duduk tenang sambil membaca buku. Bisa menaklukkan cewek-cewek dalam diam? Ternyata, dia hebat juga... Air tenang menghanyutkan...

Baiklah! Selanjutnya, mari kita lihat... He? Mana dia? Kok nggak ada...?

"Kamu mencariku?"

Badanku langsung membeku di tempat ketika mendengar suara itu. Perlahan, kutolehkan wajahku ke arahnya. Yup, Kidou Yuuto dengan santainya bersandar di dinding tepat di samping kananku. Sejak kapan dia ada di situ...? Dan dia langsung bicara kembali,

"Aku ke sini ketika kau sibuk memperhatikan kelompoknya Shuuya."

Buset! Orang ini esper ya? Dia bisa baca pikiran orang?

"Sebelum kamu bertanya, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Hal yang kau pikirkan tertulis jelas di wajahmu."

Ha? Aku pun langsung menyentuh wajahku. Apa ekspresiku begitu mudah dibaca? Eh, tunggu dulu...

"Kamu tidak melayani tamu? Kamu salah satu dari Host kan?" Aku pun bertanya dengan suara pelan. Takut terdengar yang lain. Untung sekali ketika kaget tadi aku tidak berteriak.

"Yah, aku memang salah satu dari mereka. Dan bukannya aku tidak melayani tamu, kalau mau aku bisa saja."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Aku dibuat bingung dengan jawabannya tadi.

"Tugasku di sini lebih sebagai perencana. Aku melakukan perencanaan event, konsumsi, dan tentu saja keuangan klub ini. Teh dan kue yang dimakan di sini itu tidak muncul begitu saja, aku yang mengurus semuanya." Yuuto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu." Aku menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu kau ini tipe yang mana?"

Kulihat Yuuto mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kalau yang kamu maksud tipe sifatku, banyak yang bilang kalau aku tipe serius." Dia pun langsung menjawabnya. Aku hanya ber-oh ria.

Setelah itu kami berdua terdiam. Aku melihat ke arah depan, tempat di mana Host terakhir berada. Itu benar, Sang Kapten Endou Mamoru. Kuperhatikan baik-baik, sepertinya tamu Mamoru lebih banyak daripada host yang lainnya. Dan mereka semua... tertawa..? Seperti tidak ada masalah sedikit pun, Mamoru dan tamu-tamunya tertawa lepas seperti anak kecil. Kenapa bisa...?

"Itu ciri khas Mamoru." Tanpa ditanya Yuuto menjelaskannya padaku. "Mamoru itu Host yang paling banyak mendapat tamu di sini. Entah kenapa dia bisa membuat para tamu miliknya melupakan masalah mereka. Membuat mereka tertawa dari lubuk hati mereka. Bisa dibilang Mamoru itu tipe yang menyebarkan kebahagian pada orang lain."

"Menyebarkan kebahagiaan pada orang lain... Ternyata memang masih ada ya, orang yang bisa melakukan itu..." Tatapanku terpaku pada Mamoru. Perasaanku jadi tercampur aduk. Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang. Mungkin karena aku menemukan orang lain yang bisa menyebarkan kebahagian... Perlahan, kutundukkan kepalaku dan kusentuh poni yang menutup mata kiriku. Aku senang tapi juga...sedih...

Tanpa kusadari Yuuto memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan memberikan senyuman kecil padanya. Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan – yang terlihat – cemas. Kami pun saling bertatap-tatapan sampai akhirnya...

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

... Bunyi bel dari menara jam sekolah dengan sukses mengagetkan kita berdua. Berdentang empat kali, sudah jam empat ya. Tidak terasa hari pertamaku di Host Club ini pun selesai. Kulihat para tamu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Tidak lupa menyampaikan salam seperti 'sampai jumpa' dan 'aku akan ke sini lagi' pada Host mereka masing-masing. Dan akhirnya mereka semua akan pergi dari tempat ini melalui pintu...

...Harusnya sih begitu. Tapi entah kenapa mereka hanya diam terpaku di tempat mereka. Padahal pintu itu sudah di depan mata mereka. Atau kalau dari sudut pandangku, pintu itu ada di samping kananku dan Yuuto. ...Tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan mereka bukan melihat pintu tapi melihat...

"Endou-san, itu siapa...?"

Tuh kan benar dugaanku. Mereka bukan melihat pintu keluar, melainkan melihatku – dan Yuuto – yang berdiri 1 meter dari samping pintu. Langsung kudengar bisikan para murid perempuan di ruangan tersebut.

"Hei, anak itu siapa...?"

"Sepertinya dia akrab dengan Kidou-san..."

"Kenapa pakai baju Maid...? Tapi... Cocok."

Dan masih banyak lagi bisikan makhluk halus(?) di ruangan itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sabar, sabar... Tapi, makin lama bisikannya kok jadi tidak enak begini? Mulai kubuka mulutku untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kalimatku terhenti oleh suara helaan nafas Yuuto. Kulihat dia berdiri tegak dan maju selangkah ke depan.

"Maaf bila mengagetkan kalian semua. Kuperkenalkan, anak ini adalah Kazemaru dari kelas 2-B. Dia adalah penerima beasiswa yang digosipkan itu."

Ruangan itu masih hening. Yuuto pun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Karena suatu sebab maka dia akan ikut bekerja di sini sebagai Host. Penampilannya hari ini adalah salah satu tes untuk itu. Tentu saja dia tidak akan memakai Kostum Maid lagi. Kostum ini adalah salah satu bentuk tes yang diberikan padanya."

Hoo, begitu rupanya. Jadi kostum ini hanya tes ya? ...Eh? Tes? Untuk apa? Aku hanya bisa melongo memandang Yuuto, tanda tak mengerti.

"Jadi, tamu kami sekalian. Mulai besok, Kazemaru resmi menjadi salah satu Host kami. Kami mohon kerja samanya untuk Host baru kami. Terima Kasih dan sampai besok!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Yuuto langsung menarikku menuju ke ruangan tempatku berganti baju. Kulihat para tamu mulai keluar dari ruang Host Club sambil berbisik-bisik. Kulihat juga, Host lainnya mengikuti kami menuju ruang ganti.

**Tralala..Trilili.. Pembatas Cerita...**

"Apa maksudnya itu, Yuuto?"

Kudengar suara Mamoru dari balik tirai tempatku mengganti baju. Ternyata dia juga tidak tahu tentang hal ini ya. Kudengar Mamoru melanjutkan,

"Dia kan cewek, kenapa disuruh jadi Host?"

Jleb! Entah kenapa, kalau Mamoru yang mengatakan kata cewek itu jadi benar-benar menohok hati... Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hal itu. Yuuto pun menjawab,

"Jadi kamu belum sadar sampai sekarang?"

...Dan aku bisa membayangkan wajah Mamoru yang bingung di balik tirai ini.

"He? Sadar apa?"

Kudengar Yuuto menghela nafasnya. Lalu dia menjawab,

"Susah banget menjelaskannya ke kamu. Lihatlah dengan matamu sendiri supaya kau mengerti.

Ya, lihatlah baik-baik kalau aku ini cowok. Eh? Melihat dengan mata sendiri itu jangan-jangan...

Srakk!

Benar saja. Yuuto membuka tirai yang membatasiku dengan mereka semua. Aku hanya bisa diam membeku di tempat, karena sekarang aku hanya memakai bawahan saja. Yah, biarlah. Toh kita sama-sama cowok. Dan reaksi mereka adalah...

"Huwaa!" Mamoru langsung menutup matanya. Yang lain? Mereka hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Kudengar Atsuya dan Yuuki ber-ah kecil dengan suara mereka.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu ini cowok ya!" Shirou yang bereaksi paling awal dari mereka semua. 'Sudah kuduga'? Berarti dari awal semuanya sudah tahu... " Dan sudah kuduga, Cuma Mamoru-kun yang nggak sadar!"

He? Dia beneran nggak sadar ya...? Kulihat Mamoru mulai membuka matanya. Wajahnya sedikit merona, mungkin karena malu. Dia melihatku dari atas sampai bawah. Hening sesaat dan...

"HEEE? KAMU BENERAN COWOK YA?"

Aku reflek menutup kupingku mendengar teriakannya. Kulihat Mamoru mangap-mangap mirip ikan mas. Lucu... Dia menoleh ke arah Shuuya dan bertanya,

"Shuuya, kamu sudah tahu...?"

"Dia kan sekelas dengan kita. Tertulis di absensi kelas..." Yang ditanya menjawab dengan kalem. Mamoru pun menoleh lagi,

"Shirou? Atsuya?"

Kulihat si kembar tersenyum, lalu Shirou menjawab, " Aku dikasih tahu Yuuto-kun!" Yang langsung disambung Atsuya, "Kapten lupa? Aniki kan sekelas dengan Kidou. Kalau aku dengar dari prediksi Tachimukai!"

Mendengar nama si junior, Mamoru langsung menoleh kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Yuuki?"

Yuuki pun menjawab, "Saya tidak diberitahu siapa-siapa. Hanya saja postur tubuh Kazemaru-senpai itu lebih seperti laki-laki daripada perempuan. Lalu saya membahasnya dengan Atsuya-kun."

Tuh kan! Postur tubuhku itu nggak mirip cewek tahu! Tinggal satu orang yang belum ditanya oleh Mamoru...

"Langsung saja, Aku sudah tahu dari awal. Tidak mungkin sumber informasiku salah."

Dan Yuuto dengan kekuatan membaca pikirannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mamoru itu. Tidak memberikan sedikit pun celah pun pada Mamoru untuk menyelanya. Dalam kesempatan ini, Aku langsung memakai seragamku – seragam cowok Inazuma Gakuen, Gakuran berwarna biru dengan lambang petir di pundak kirinya.

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Mamoru memandangku sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Dan dia pun...

"MAAF! Maaf aku sudah mengiramu cewek! Maaf aku sudah memanggilmu Nona Manis segala!" Mamoru membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya dia sangat menyesal...

"Eh, nggak apa-apa kok..." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Mau marah, Mamoru sudah pasang wajah imut begitu... AGHH! Nggak bisa! Nyerah deh kalau sudah lihat mukanya!

"Oh, Ya sudah. Maaf ya!" Mamoru langsung tersenyum kepadaku.

...Cepet banget ceria lagi. Aku hanya bisa bengong melihat perubahan sikapnya itu dan sepertinya itu tidak semuanya...

"Tapi, kamu memang cocok pakai kostum Maid itu lo!"

...Tuh kan. Sabar, sabar Ichirouta... Ingat-ingatlah dengan hutangmu itu... Eh, tunggu dulu... Kutolehkan kepalaku ke Yuuto. Menyadari ini Yuuto langsung berkata,

"Hutangmu belum lunas. Sudah kujelaskan tadi kan? Kau akan bekerja sebagai Host di sini untuk membayarnya."

Emmm, sebenarnya kalian belum menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Mamoru hanya bilang untuk bekerja paruh waktu di sini. Ingin kukatakan itu secara jelas pada mereka. Tapi, semua itu terhenti ketika aku melihat wajah mereka semua...

Mamoru masih dengan muka ngambek tapi imutnya, mulai teriak-teriak ke Yuuto. Sepertinya dia marah karena tidak diberi tahu apa-apa tentangku. Shirou sambil tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Mamoru, diiringi oleh suara tawa Atsuya dari belakang. Yuuki, masih memeluk erat bonekanya, tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat para senpai-nya itu. Dan Shuuya... Untuk pertama kalinya, kulihat senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

...Mereka semua terlihat sangat senang... Tersenyum... Tertawa bersama... Mereka... bahagia...

"_Itu ciri khas Mamoru. Bisa dibilang Mamoru itu tipe yang menyebarkan kebahagian pada orang lain."_

Kuingat kembali kata-kata Yuuto tentang Mamoru. Apakah itu benar...? Benarkah masih ada orang yang bisa menyebarkan kepada orang lain...? ...Bahkan kepadaku...? Seperti 'dirimu' dahulu...

"Hey, Kazemaru!"

Suara Mamoru membuatku sadar kembali. Kulihat Mamoru tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Bukan hanya Mamoru, semua Host memandangku sambil tersenyum. Lalu, Mamoru pun mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan berkata,

"Kita ulangi sekali lagi. Selamat datang di Inazuma Gakuen Host Club! Mohon kerja samanya ya, Ichirouta!"

Dan dia tersenyum, seperti anak kecil yang tidak punya beban. Perlahan, kuulurkan tanganku dan kuraih tangan miliknya. Hangat...

"Aku juga mohon kerja samanya, Mamoru."

...Dan inilah awal sebenarnya dari hari-hariku di Host Club...

**Tu Bi Kontinyu...**

Fiuhhh! Selesai! Saya masih pusing bikin lanjutannya tuh fic kolab...

Enaknya gimana ya...?

Yasud lah, Balasan Review :

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh :

Haha,, syukur deh kalo jadinya lucu...

Bukan! Shuuya itu punya saya...! *dibakar Shuuya*

'Dia'... 'Dia' itu... tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini..! *plakk!*

HiksHiks, saya akan berusaha melanjutkan fic kolab nya... (bingung mo kesel ato nangis karena di tag...)

Yue Akari :

Iya, bener tu... Ichi kamu jadi cewek ja ya! *ditendang Ichi*

Terima kasih reviewnya,, saya akan berusaha lagi..!^_^

Akazora no Darktokyo :

Ni saya apdet lagi,, maaf klo agak telat...

Untuk pairing... Bwahahaha! itu rahasia! *plakk*

Emm,, saya tidak mengikuti pairing dari Ouran kok,, jadi tunggu saja ya~~~! ^_^

Hehe,, saya emang teliti kok..(narsisnya keluar).. Nggak ding, tu yang meriksa misstypo ada dua orang, jadi dijamin (Insya Allah) tidak ada misstypo na...

Thanks Review nya...!

dya2109 :

Ah, nenek saya datang merivew!*plaak*

'dia' tuh masih rahasia, jadi...

Tunggu ja chapter selanjutnya ya...

Met ketemu di kampus yo...!^_^

Cleisthen Steve :

'Lam kenal Juga !*bungkuk-bungkuk badan*

Iya, dia kan emang mirip cewe...mmmmm! *mulut saya dibekep Ichi*

Buaahh! *udah dilepas* 'Dia' itu masih rahasia... jadi baca terus ya! *promosi, dilempar panci*

Iya...! Ni sudah di apdet! Saya jangan diapa-apain...! *sembunyi di kolong meja*

A/N (lagi) : Cape... Saya mungkin apdet nya jadi seminggu sekali... Maklum tak ada internet dikosan jadi... Saya harus lari keliling untuk nyari hotspot... Dan di kampus saya tidak bisa buka ffnet,, jadi...

Begitulah! *plakk!*

Yo wes! Review ya...! *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	4. The Wind

A/N : Apdet! HiksHiks,, cape ni habis ospek fakultas... Kalian cobalah rasakan penderitaan seorang maba! *curhat, dilempar panci*. Sudahlah, mari kita lanjutkan saja...

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5and Ouran Koukou Host Club Owned by Bisco Hatori

Rated : Antara K atau T...

Character(S) : Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Goenji Shuuya, Aki Kino

Genre(s) : Humor, Friendship, Parody

Warning : AU, Shonen-Ai, mungkin sedikit OOC, dan teman-temannya...

Inazuma Host Club

Episode 4

The Wind's First Guest

Mamoru's POV

Kringg! Kringg!

Ughh, berisik banget... Suara apa sih...?

Kringg! Kringg!

...Oh, ya. Wekerku... Aku pun mengangkat tanganku, mencoba meraih jam weker yang kuletakkan di atas meja kecil, di sebelah tempat tidurku. Ugghh, sedikit lagi...

Bruukk!

Aduh! Sakiiiitt...Mau ngambil jam weker aja, sampai jatuh dari ranjang begini... Apakah ini sebuah pertanda sial..? Hmm, ribut-ribut apa itu...?

Brakkk!

...Dan dengan sukses pintu kamarku terbanting ke dalam. Kulihat dua pelayan wanita dengan pakaian Maid, masuk ke kamarku dengan wajah cemas. Kenapa sih...?

"Mamoru-sama! Suara apa tadi? Apa anda terluka?"

Secara bersama-sama mereka melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Suara..? Suara apaan sih...? Aku langsung memasang wajah bingung kepada mereka.

"Ihh, Mamoru-sama ini..! Tadi ada suara 'Bruukk!' yang nyaring, seperti ada benda jatuh... Apa ada sesuatu yang jatuh dan pecah? Ah! Anda tak terluka kan...? Aduh, bagaimana ini..?"

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Suara benda jatuh...? Jangan-jangan itu suaraku yang jatuh dari ranjang tadi... Apa bunyinya senyaring itu, sampai bisa terdengar ke seluruh rumah...? Kulihat kedua Maid itu memandangiku dengan tajam. Aku pun hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, yang tadi itu..." Kusiapkan nafasku, dan... "Nggak apa-apa kok! Ayo, Aku mau mandi sudah ya..!"

Aku langsung menutup pintu dan berlari ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa kuketahui, para Maid di depan pintu kamarku hanya bisa memasang wajah cengo. Kenapa aku nggak tahu? Ya, jelas. Aku kan sedang mandi sekarang!

Maid ya... Aku jadi ingat Ichirouta dengan kostum Maidnya. Dengan rambut panjang dan wajah semanis itu, siapa yang menyangka ternyata dia itu seorang cowok? Ah, ya. Semua Host sudah tahu hal itu dari awal. Hanya aku yang tidak diberitahu apa-apa. Dasar Yuuto! Masa' aku didiskriminasi begitu! Shuuya juga! Aku nggak dikasih tahu apa-apa, padahal kita kan sekelas! Tapi aku juga salah sih, bisa-bisanya aku tidak mengecek absen kelas. Aku kan juga sekelas dengan Ichirouta, tapi nggak tahu apa-apa tentang dia...

Kuhela nafasku. Sembari mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk, aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulihat di atas ranjangku, sudah tersedia seragam sekolahku – Gakuran berwarna biru dengan lambang petir di bahu kirinya. Sambil memakai baju, aku mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Kejadian dimana Ichirouta resmi menjadi salah satu Host kami. Kuingat wajahnya ketika dia berhadapan dan bersalaman denganku. Saat itu, Ichirouta terlihat sangat gembira. Tapi, entah kenapa mata miliknya...

"Mamoru-sama! Ayo cepat! Nanti sarapannya keburu dingin!"

Suara itu pun menghentikan pikiranku. Sepertinya itu suara salah satu Maid di rumahku. Dengan cepat, aku merapikan bajuku dan menyambar headband oranye milikku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kupakai headbandku sambil berlari kecil ke arah dapur. Kuputuskan ketika di sekolah nanti, aku akan berkenalan lebih dekat dengan Ichirouta. Lagipula, aku harus mengajarinya macam-macam tentang pekerjaannya sebagai Host. Walaupun sepertinya aku tidak perlu cemas dengan hal yang satu itu. Satu-satunya yang membuatku cemas adalah...

"Ichirouta, siapa sebenarnya yang kau lihat dari matamu ketika memandangku...?"

End of Mamoru's POV

TingTong...TingTong... Pembatas Cerita...

Ichirouta's POV

Kuhela nafasku. Sepertinya menghela nafas sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sekarang. Dengan kebiasaan buruk seperti ini, Aku pasti jadi cepat tua ya. Yah, sudahlah. Kupercepat langkahku menuju ruang kelasku, kelas 2-B. Kalau kuingat lagi, Mamoru dan Shuuya kan sekelas denganku. Berarti aku bisa bertanya lebih jauh tentang Host Club itu. Ah, itu dia kelasku. Kubuka pintu geser kelas sambil mengucapkan,

"Selamat pagi."

Krik...Krikk..Kriik... Kelas pun langsung sunyi seketika. Kurasakan pandangan dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Dan, tiba-tiba...

"Dia datang!"

Salah seorang murid di kelas langsung berteriak dengan nyaring sambil menunjukku. Teriakan itu disusul dengan suara dari murid-murid lainnya. Bahkan beberapa murid langsung berlari menuju ke tempatku.

"Hey, Kazemaru! Apa itu benar?"

"Benarkah kau bergabung dengan Host Club?"

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi sih?"

...Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lain terlontar dari mulut mereka. "Bagaimana bisa" ya...? Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertanya seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka mengerubungiku.

"Kazemaru-kun, kemarin katanya pakai kostum Maid! Itu benar ya?"

Jleb! Ugh, satu pertanyaan dari seorang murid cewek langsung mengingatkanku secara jelas apa yang terjadi kemarin. Padahal aku sudah mencoba bersabar dari tadi... Dasar kostum Maid sial! Kubuka mulutku untuk berteriak kepada mereka semua,

"Kalian...!"

Srakk!

"Pagi semua!"

Suara kekanakan-kanakan itu pun menghentikan teriakanku. Perlahan, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu kelas. Kulihat Mamoru dengan senyuman imutnya bertengger di pintu itu. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepertinya dia mencoba mencari tahu ada keributan apa di kelas. Dia akhirnya melihatku di antara kerumunan para murid dan langsung memanggilku.

"Oh. Pagi, Ichirouta!"

Imuuttt... Eh, Woi! Bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu..! Kulihat Mamoru melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arahku. Para murid yang melihatnya langsung menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada Mamoru. Dia pun sampai di depanku dengan senyuman malaikat masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Ichirouta! Pulangan nanti kita sama-sama pergi ke Host Club, ya!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia langsung pergi melewatiku. Sepertinya dia menuju ke tempat duduknya, di belakang kelas. Kulihat Mamoru sampai di mejanya dan menaruh tasnya. Setelah itu, dia langsung mengajak bicara orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata yang duduk di sebelah Mamoru adalah Shuuya.

Kulihat wajah mereka berdua. Mamoru yang bercerita sambil tertawa dan Shuuya yang mendengarkan dalam diam sambil tersenyum sedikit. Sepertinya menyenangkan ya. Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, menuju ke tempat dudukku. Murid-murid yang mengerubungiku tadi memberi jalan kepadaku. Sepertinya cukup dengan kalimat Mamoru kepadaku tadi, mereka sudah yakin tentang bergabungnya aku ke Host Club.

Host Club ya... Baiklah! Karena sudah seperti ini, jalani saja kan? Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa melupakan hutangku begitu saja...

Kutarik kembali pikiran "Karena sudah seperti ini, jalani saja kan?" yang tadi itu! Kalian tanya kenapa...? Karena... Karena...

"Oi, Ichirouta! Kau dengar nggak?"

Suara Mamoru terdengar sangat nyaring di kupingku. Wajar, karena kita duduk bersebrangan di meja kecil untuk minum teh dalam ruangan Host Club. Para tamu masih belum datang, jadi kami masih bisa bersantai sejenak.

Oh, ya. Alasanku menarik kembali pikiranku? Ya, karena ini...!

"Baik. Kuulangi lagi! Lihatlah baik-baik, ini cara untuk menghidangkan teh kepada tamu dengan baik! Pertama-tama..."

Dan Mamoru pun melanjutkan pelajaran untuk menjadi Host padaku. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, tapi entah kenapa terkesan aneh sekali. Etika menyuguhkan teh, etika berbicara, dan teman-temannya itu... Bukannya tidak suka dengan itu semua tapi, bukannya cukup dengan melakukannya biasa saja...? Dan bukannya aku tidak mengerti dengan semua itu lho! Sekolah kita kan ada pelajaran etika.

Aku pun menghela nafasku...dalam hati. Aku benar-benar tidak mau hal itu menjadi kebiasaan. Kupasang wajah memelasku yang paling baik kepada Mamoru. Berharap dia mau mengerti bahwa aku tidak perlu pelajaran seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa Ichirouta? Jangan-jangan kau mengantuk ya...?

Gubrakk! Kalau ini Anime mungkin aku sudah terjatuh dari kursi yang kududuki sekarang dengan Anime-style. Tapi sayang ini bukan anime... Masa' kamu tidak mengerti maksudu sih..? Hmm? Aku mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu...

...Dan kulihat Shuuya, duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kami, menahan tawanya. Aku sampai lupa kalau dia ada di sini juga. Ternyata dia juga bisa tertawa seperti itu ya...

"Shuuya-! Kenapa kamu ketawa? Ada yang lucu ya?"

Aku pun melihat wajah bingung Mamoru. Ya ampun...! Yang lucu itu kamu...! Aku pun ikut tertawa kecil. Mamoru pun ikut melihatku dengan wajah bingung. Lalu dia mengembungkan pipinya, merubah wajahnya dari bingung menjadi ngambek. Bukannya berhenti, tawaku malah bertambah nyaring melihat muka imutnya itu.

"Uugh! Kenapa pada tertawa semua sih..?"

"Bukan begitu.. Haha..!" Aku pun berusaha menjelaskan sambil tertawa. "Wajahmu, haha..Itu..! Hahaha..!" Nggak bisa, suara tawaku mengalahkan kalimat yang ingin kukeluarkan. Aku pun menolah ke arah Shuuya, memasang wajah memelas – masih sambil tertawa – padanya. Berharap dia bisa menjelaskannya pada Mamoru.

"Mamoru..." Shuuya sepertinya sudah agak tenang. Kulihat dia menarik nafas perlahan dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Setelah itu, wajahnya kembali menjadi menjadi serius, walaupun masih tersisa sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. Dia pun mulai membuka mulutnya...

"Mamoru, sepertinya Ichirouta..."

Brakk!

"Maaf kami terlambat!"

Suara pintu yang terbanting, disusul teriakan Shirou, menghentikan penjelasan Shuuya pada Mamoru. Kami semua menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu, melihat Shirou yang sedang mengambil nafasnya – mungkin habis berlari ke sini – diikuti Yuuto dibelakangnya. Setelah Shirou tenang, mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah kami.

"Maaf ya!" Shirou pun mulai berbicara. "Kelas kami ada rapat tadi, jadi kami terlambat ke sini. Yuuto-kun juga harus mengurus beberapa kebutuhan kelas."

"He? Nggak apa-apa meninggalkan urusan kelas kalian?" Kudengar Mamoru bertanya pada mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Urusannya sudah kutitipkan ke wakilku. Lagipula, "Besok semua Host harus datang!" kau yang bilang begitu kemarin kan?" Yuuto langsung menjawabnya.

Hee,jadi Mamoru bilang begitu pada semua Host ya...? Berarti kalau ada Host yang tidak datang, tidak apa-apa ya? Terus, 'wakilku' yang dibilang Yuuto tadi itu...

"Khusus untukmu, tidak ada kata 'tidak datang'. Dan 'wakilku' itu maksudnya wakil ketua kelas 2-A. Aku dan Shirou dari kelas itu, dan aku ketua kelas di sana."

...Dan sekali lagi, aku dibuat takjub dengan kekuatan membaca pikiran milik Yuuto. Kok bisa? Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri dengan 'kekuatan' Yuuto yang satu ini. Hmm, dengan begini tinggal...

"Atsuya dan Yuuki mana...?"

Yup, tinggal mereka berdua. Walaupun Shirou dan Yuuto terlambat, ada yang belum tampak batang hidungnya dari tadi... Shirou pun menjawab pertanyaanku,

"Ah! Atsuya bilang, anak kelas satu hari ini ada jam tambahan, jadi mungkin mereka akan sedikit terlambat."

Brakk!

Baru saja dibicarakan... Kulihat pintu ruang Host Club kembali terbanting, diikuti dengan sosok Atsuya – yang kehabisan nafas – dan Yuuki dengan wajah santai mengikutinya dari belakang. Sepertinya mereka berdua baru berlari ke sini ya... Kenapa Yuuki tidak kecapaian ya? Hmm, tunggu dulu. Anak kelas satu? Tapi, Atsuya kan...

Mamoru, Yuuto, dan Shuuya langsung menuju ke tempat Atsuya dan Yuuki. Aku hanya memasang wajah bingung. Perlahan kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Shirou, yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelahku. Sadar sedang dilihat, dia pun ikut menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku, sambil bergumam "Hm?" pelan.

"Atsuya itu... kembaranmu kan?"

"Iya, lebih tepatnya adik kembarku."Shirou pun menjawab, dan sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang ingin kutanyakan, karena dia langsung menyambung kalimatnya, "Tapi dia bukannya tidak naik kelas lo! ...Ada macam-macam hal yang terjadi, karena itu dia masih kelas satu sekarang..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Shirou langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya pun tertutupi bayangan poninya, membuatku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi salah satu dari si kembar ini. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin dibicarakannya... Kulihat Mamoru melambaikan tangan kepada kami berdua.

"Hey! Ayo siap-siap! Kita akan buka sebentar lagi!"

Mendengar hal itu. Shiro langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke tempat Host lainnya. Dia juga menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, sambil tersenyum. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan setelah aku mengingat-ingat hal yang baru terjadi, tawa dan senyuman mereka, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke prinsip awalku.

"Karena sudah seperti ini, jalani saja kan?"

TingTong...TingTong...Pembatas Cerita...

Sekali lagi, kulihat pemandangan 'menakjubkan' yang terjadi di ruang musik tak terpakai. Ruangan biasa yang diubah menjadi Host Club ini, memberikan surga bagi para murid perempuan. Tapi berbeda dari hari kemarin, sekarang aku tidak berdiri di pinggir. Aku duduk di situ sebagai seorang Host baru, ada untuk melayani para murid perempuan.

"Hey, itu kan...?"

"Cowok yang kemarin ya..?"

"Benar jadi Host tuh..."

Kudengar bisik-bisik para cewek yang ada di situ. Dan sebelum kalian bertanya, bukan. Mereka bukan tamuku. Mereka adalah tamu dari Host lainnya, yang sedang duduk bersama Host masing-masing, melihat ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa bersabar saat ini. Kututup mataku dan kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kalau aku mengeluarkan amarahku sekarang, maka tak akan ada tamu yang mau denganku. Dan menurut Yuuto : "Tak ada tamu, tak ada pengurangan hutang."

"Permisi."

Kudengar suara anak perempuan di dekatku. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan pandanganku langsung bertemu dengannya. Cewek itu berdiri di depanku, dengan rambut sebahu dan mata berwana coklat tua, mengesankan bahwa dirinya adalah cewek sederhana yang cukup manis. Dia lalu tersenyum padaku sambil bertanya,

"Boleh duduk di sampingmu..?"

Dengan suara pelan dia bertanya padaku. Aku pun langsung menganggukkan kepalaku sambil berkata,

"Silahkan, eh.. Nona..."

Dia tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku itu. Setelah itu, dia pun menjawab,

"Namaku..."

"Aki! Kapan kau pulang?"

Suara Mamoru langsung memotong jawaban anak perempuan tersebut. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Mamoru, dan kulihat dia sedang berjalan ke arah kami berdua. Dia kelihatan sangat senang. Siapa sebenarnya nona ini...? Mamoru pun sampai di tempatku dan...

"Aki! Lama nggak ketemu! Kapan kau pulang ke Jepang? Seragam itu..., kamu pindah sekolah di sini ya? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman yang lain? Bagaimana kabar Kazuya, Asuka dan..."

"Endou-kun! Pelan-pelan tanyanya!"

Pertanyaan tanpa henti dari Mamoru pun langsung dihentikan oleh kata-kata gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum lagi dan berkata,

"Kau tidak berubah ya. Masih tidak sabaran. Aku di sini jadi tamu lho! Harusnya kan kalian melayaniku."

"Oh ya! Benar juga ya..." Mamoru pun tertawa kecil. "Baiklah! Kamu mau pilih siapa Aki?"

"Aku sudah memilih kok. Orang ini."

Dan nona itu menunjuk sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil padanya – dan Mamoru yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jadi milih Ichirouta ya!" Mamoru lalu menoleh ke arahku. "Ichirouta, nama gadis ini Kino Aki. Dia temanku sejak kecil dan baru saja pulang ke Jepang dari Amerika!" Oh, jadi ini maksudnya pulang ke Jepang ya. "Dan Aki, host kami yang satu ini namanya Kazemaru Ichirouta! Dia baru saja bergabung bersama kami. Dia ini bergabung karena... Emmmhhpp!"

...Dan mulut Mamoru dengan sukses langsung dibekap dari belakang oleh si esper(?), Yuuto. Tanpa kehilangan satu detik pun, Yuuto langsung tersenyum kecil dan berbicara pada Aki.

"Selamat datang, Kino-san. Lama tidak ketemu ya."

Ternyata Yuuto juga kenal dengannya ya... Kulihat wajah Aki yang terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba cowok gogle itu. Dia langsung menyesuaikan diri dan menjawab,

"Kidou-san! Iya, sudah lama ya. Oh, bagaimana kabar Haruna-chan?"

Haruna...? Siapa itu...? Aku pun melihat ke arah Yuuto dan kulihat... Sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Aki tadi. Tapi, dia langsung bersikap biasa kembali dan berkata,

"Haruna... baik-baik saja. Dia bersekolah di bagian SMP Inazuma Gakuen ini. Mungkin nanti kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Setelah itu Yuuto langsung menyambungnya dengan, "Baiklah, silahkan menikmati waktu dengan host anda. Ayo, Mamoru. Kau harus kembali ke tempatmu."

Sambil berkata seperti itu, Yuuto menyeret Mamoru untuk kembali ke alam(?)nya. Kulihat Mamoru melambaikan tangannya sambil teriak-teriak, "Aki! Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya! Aku mau tahu kabar yang laiiinnn..." Aku pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu.

"Permisi ya...

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Aki. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, dia duduk di sampingku. Meyadari ini, aku menuangkan teh ke cangkir dan menyerahkannya. Dia menerima teh itu dan perlahan meminumnnya.

"Ini enak..." Dalam hati aku bersyukur aku dapat melakukan 'ritual' teh ini dengan baik. Kudengar Aki kembali tertawa kecil. Kenapa...? Aku langsung memasang wajah bingung.

"Ah, maaf. Emm, Kazemaru-kun kalau boleh tahu..." Dia memutus kalimatnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan dengan suara yang dipelankan, "Kenapa orang yang... 'normal' sepertimu bisa bergabung dengan klub gaje seperti mereka ini?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Akhirnya ada yang berpikir sama sepertiku! Benar kan? Klub ini memang gaje! Mulutku pun mulai terbuka untuk memberitahu gadis ini hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi... Apa nggak apa-apa? Tadi saja mulutnya Mamoru sampai dibekap begitu sama Yuuto. Mulutku buka tutup, antara ingin bicara dan tidak. Sepertinya Aki mengerti pikiranku, dan dia berkata,

"Kalau tidak bisa bicara, tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja, kalau tahu pun aku juga tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa." Dia mengambil nafas dan sekali lagi berbisik, "Habis tidak mungkin anak seperti kamu dengan sukarela masuk ke klub gaje ini kan?" Dan dia tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan kalimat ini.

Hmm, mungkin tidak apa-apa ya. Tadi juga Mamoru ingin bilang pada gadis ini kan...? Yah, sudahlah. Lagipula tidak masalah kan kalau ada yang tahu tentang hutangku itu...? Aku pun mulai bercerita kepada Aki. Mulai dari awal kesalahanku masuk ke klub ini, sampai kejadian vas pecah yang membuatku menetap di sini sekarang. Aki hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan mendengar ceritaku.

"...Dan karena itulah aku menjadi host di sini sekarang." Aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dan lalu mengambil nafas. Puas sudah hatiku, bisa menceritakan beban yang telah melandaku selama beberapa hari ini. Kulihat wajah Aki yang sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Kazemaru-kun, tentang pemilik vas itu..." He? Ada apa dengan 'dia' yang bisa membuat para host ketakutan itu?

"Mungkin orang itu tidak akan datang sampai musim panas nanti, jadi kukira kau akan aman sampai musim panas nanti. Tapi, setelah itu..."

Musim panas? Masih beberapa bulan lagi ya... Eh, tunggu dulu! Jadi Aki kenal dengan 'dia' itu...?

"Emm, Kino-san... Kau kenal dengan 'dia' itu ya...?"

"Begitulah. Dia itu kan..." Kring!Kring! Eh, bunyi apa itu? Kulihat Aki membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan hp miliknya. Setelah melihat hp itu, dia pun ber-ah pelan lalu berdiri.

"Maaf, Kazemaru-kun. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Orang tuaku menyuruhku pulang." Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Aku ikut berdiri dan membalas kata-katanya,

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah datang hari ini." Aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya. Dia lalu ikut tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat padaku lalu berbisik,

"Kazemaru-kun, apakah alasanmu masuk ke klub ini hanya karena hutang itu saja?"

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Aku hanya bisa berwajah bingung mendengar hal itu. Dia lalu melanjutkan,

"Apa bukan karena kau tertarik dengan dia? Dengan kebahagiaan yang diberikannya..."

Sambil mengatakan hal itu, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mamoru. Sang kapten itu sekarang sedang tertawa riang bersama tamu-tamunya. 'Tertarik dengan kebaikan yang diberikannya...' ya...? Mungkin itu memang benar. Mungkin saja aku hanya ingin menemukan kebahagiaan itu lagi... Seperti dulu...

"Yah, mungkin memang seperti itu.."Masih menatap Mamoru, aku menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil tersenyum. Tanpa kusadari, Aki memandangiku sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dia pun mundur beberapa langkah dariku dan berkata,

"Baiklah, Kazemaru-kun. Aku akan datang lagi nanti." Dia merapikan baju dan tasnya lalu melanjutkan, "Dan kalau ada yang kau tanyakan, besok bicara saja padaku di kelas. Aku sekelas denganmu, Endou-kun, dan Goenji-kun lho!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Aki langsung berlari kecil keluar ruang Host Club. Aku hanya bisa bengong melihat hal itu. Sepertinya dia buru-buru sekali ya...

Aku pun duduk kembali di tempatku. Kutopang daguku di tanganku, mengingat apa yang baru saja Aki katakan. Alasan ya...? Memang alasan utamaku adalah melunasi hutangku itu, tapi aku... Kusebarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Kuperhatikan ruangan yang penuh dengan canda tawa itu, kulihat mereka semua tertawa bahagia. Terutama dari tempat Mamoru, yang suara tawanya terdengar paling nyaring. Aku tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Tangan kiriku bergerak menyentuh poni yang menutupi mata kiriku.

"Kebahagiaan ya...? Mungkinkah aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi di sini...?"

Yah, ada orang yang bilang 'tidak akan tahu sebelum dicoba' kan? Kulihat ada dua orang murid perempuan menuju ke tempatku. Aku pun kembali duduk tegap sambil tersenyum. Lalu mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Mereka terlihat malu-malu sambil tertawa kecil.

Sepertinya hari-hariku di sini masih panjang ya... Musim panas masih beberapa bulan lagi. Sebelum 'dia' datang kemari, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali... Kebahagiaan yang pernah 'dirimu' berikan padaku...

Sampai musim panas tiba, biarkan aku mencari kebahagiaan itu darimu... Mamoru...

Tu Bi Kontinyu...

Buah! Cape... Fic kolabnya menyusul ya! Belum selesai soalnya...*plaak*

Udahlah, balas Review...

Dika The Reborned Kuriboh :

Hahi,, makasih reviewnya...

'Dirimu' itu... Rahasia juga! *ditampol* Becanda ding, itu misteri terbesar fanfic ni... Coba tebak sapa...?

Ryuugo dan Tsunami pasti muncul, secara mereka pair favorit saya! (dipair dengan Shirou dan Yuuki tentunya...^_^)

Aih, benarkah itu...? Jadi malu saya*plaak*

Fic kolabnya tunggu dulu ya...

Yue Akari :

Ho oh,, Mamoru lemot deh! *dicekek tangan dewa*

Makasih reviewnya...!^_^

Akazora No Darktokyo :

Ni sudah apdet lagi,, nggak sampe seminggu kayaknya...

Yup! Sebagai petunjuk, belum tentu pairnya sesama Host, bisa dari luar juga lo~~~ :)

Saya tidak ada niat membunuh siapapun dari fic ini...! Kalo tentang baju Maid itu... Karena saya suka!*ditampol* Hehe...

Iya, baru aja mulai... Saya di Brawijaya, Malang jurusan Sastra Jepang..:)

Makasih Review nya ya...!^_^

Dya2109 :

Aih, Nenek ini...! Saya sopan kok tiap hari *angelic smile, nenek muntah-muntah*

Yo wes, ni dah lanjut! Baca ya...^_^

A/N (lagi) : Haih, pegel pundakku... Mana sih para Inazuma Lovers? Kok gak ada yang keliatan? Nanti klo di tag di fic kolab gimana hayo...? Trus Fic saya kok nggak di review ?*promosi, ditampol*

Yasud lah,, Review nya ya Minna-san...!^_^


	5. Penguin Arc : Prolog

A/N : Bwahaha! Saya telat! Maaf... Nunggu liburan dulu ini...! Mudik dulu, nyari modem, baru ngenet deh! Yosh, lanjut...

Discalimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5 and Ouran Koukou Host Club owned by Bisco Hattori

Rated : Antara K dan T...

Character(s) : Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Goenji Shuuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Kogure Yuuya

Genre(s) : Humor, Friendship, Parody

Warning : AU, Shonen-ai, mungkin sedikit OOC, dan teman-temannya...

**Inazuma Host Club**

**Episode 5**

**Penguin Arc**

"**Brother and Sister Shared Dreams"**

**Prolog**

**Ichirouta's POV**

"Kazemaru-san!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara itu. Lagi ya... Kulihat dua anak perempuan mendekat ke arahku sambil tersipu. Setelah mereka sampai di depanku, salah satu dari mereka memberikan bungkusan hadiah...

"Ini, Kazemaru-san! Nanti kami datang ke club ya...!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, mereka langsung pergi entah kemana. Kulihat hadiah yang diberikan mereka padaku. Sudah yang keberapa ya...?

...Oh, hampir lupa. Kalian pasti belum mengerti apa lagi yang terjadi padaku sekarang kan? 2 minggu sudah berlalu sejak aku pertama kali menjadi Host. Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaanku ini dan juga sudah memiliki tamu tetap seperti yang lainnya. Walaupun hutangku sepertinya masih banyak...

...Sementara, mari kita lupakan tentang hutang... Aku tak ingin mengingat bahwa aku punya hutang sebanyak itu... Oh, dua murid perempuan tadi? Mereka adalah salah satu tamu tetapku. Bukan hanya mereka, masih banyak murid lainnya. Dan entah kenapa hobi mereka semua sama... Memberikan hadiah padaku. Entah itu makanan – yang emmm, cukup mahal... - , pakaian seperti jaket atau syal, bahkan ada yang memberiku jam tangan yang terlihat sangaaaaat mahal. Kalau makanan, pasti langsung kumakan! Habisnya menggiurkan sih... Tapi benda yang lainnya itu... Rasanya aku tak pantas menggunakannya...

Kulihat hadiah yang baru saja kuterima. Apa kira-kira isinya...? Kuhela nafasku. Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan hadiah dan perasaan mereka. Hanya saja, aku merasa sangat tidak pantas menerima hal seperti ini. Semua hadiah mereka – kecuali makanan – masih terbungkus rapi di rumahku. Ingin kukembalikan, rasanya seperti terkesan sombong ya... Memang lebih baik kalau hal ini kubicarakan pada Host lainnya...

Dan aku pun mempercepat langkahku menuju ruang Host Club.

**Tralala...Trilili...Pembatas Cerita...**

Sampailah aku di ruang musik yang terpakai a.k.a ruang Host Club. Kulihat para Host sedang duduk bersama-sama di tengah ruangan. Para tamu masih belum datang ya.. Aku pun mendekati mereka semua,

"Maaf, Aku terlambat!"

Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arahku. Mamoru langsung berdiri dan tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu. Setelah di dekat mereka, Yuuki mempersilahkanku duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita belum buka, kok!" Kudengar Mamoru berkata padaku. "Hey, Ichirouta. Dapat lagi ya?"

Sambil berkata seperti itu, pandangan Mamoru terarah ke hadiah yang ada di tanganku. Aku mengangguk kecil. Host lainnya ikut melihat ke arahku. Yah, saatnya menanyakan pendapat mereka...

"Bagaimana menurut kalian...? Aku tidak enak untuk mengembalikkannya... Apa dari awal langsung ku.."

"Kau tidak boleh menolak hadiah dari para tamu."

...Lagi-lagi, kalimatku sukses dipotong oleh sang esper, Yuuto. Sambil memasang wajah yang seakan berteriak 'Kenapaaaa?', kupandangi Yuuto. Dia langsung menyambung kata-katanya,

"Karena akan membuat para tamu merasa tidak dihargai. Terserah mau kau apakan hadiahnya, tapi kau tidak boleh menolah hadiah dari mereka."

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak ada 'tapi'. Dan kau juga tidak mungkin mengembalikan semua hadiah dari mereka. Makanan dari mereka sudah kau habiskan semua, kan?"

Uggh! Memang benar sih... Habisnya... Menggiurkan sekali! Memang makanan orang kaya itu berbeda ya... Sushi yang kuterima kemarin enak banget... Eh, WOI! Bukan saatnya memikirkan makanan!

"Tapi kan... Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak untuk menerima hadiah sendiri bagaimana?"

Ruangan langsung hening seketika. Kulihat Shirou dan Atsuya saling bertatapan, dan akhirnya kembali memandangku sambil berkata dengan kompak,

"Terima saja!"

He? Kenapa sih mereka bisa kompak hanya dalam hal-hal seperti ini? Kupasang wajah tak mengerti nan bingung pada mereka.

"Habisnya, mereka sendiri yang kepikiran untuk memberi kita kan? Ya sudah terima saja!"

Perkataan Atsuya barusan langsung disambung oleh Shirou,

"kalau para tamu benar-benar ingin memberikan hadiah, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita menerimanya? Lagipula, kami juga tidak menyimpan semua hadiah dari mereka kok. Beberapa kami berikan pada orang lain. Ya kan, teman-teman?"

Eh? Yang benar? Kulihat wajah mereka semua, mulai dari Yuuki yang ada di sebelahku. Merasa di pandangi, dia pun mulai berbicara,

"Aku... Kalau seperti pernak-pernik ada beberapa yang kusimpan. Tapi sisanya, seperti baju dan makanan, biasanya dibagi rata untuk para murid dojo keluargaku..."

Hoo,, beneran diberi ke orang lain ya...? Eh, tunggu dulu. Dojo keluarga...?

"Kamu belum tahu ya, Ichirouta?" Kudengar Mamoru berkata. "Keluarganya Yuuki, 'Klan Tachimukai' itu terkenal dengan ilmu bela dirinya. Yuuki juga jago beladiri kok!"

Serius? Yuuki hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Benar-benar nggak kelihatan... Cowok kecil dan imut yang bawa boneka ke mana-mana ini jago beladiri? Siapapun tak akan menyangka... Ngomong-ngomong tentang boneka...

"Ne, Yuuki. Kenapa selalu bawa boneka itu...? Jadi nggak kelihatan kalau kamu jago beladiri..."

...Dan wajah Yuuki langsung bersemu bak kepiting rebus mendengar pertanyaanku. Sambil mempererat pelukan pada boneka berambut pink itu, dia menjawab terbata-bata,

"Ee! Itu...ini...a.."

Sepertinya dia malu sekali ya... Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan boneka itu...? Dan lagi-lagi, kudengar suara Mamoru...

"Ooh.. Kalau boneka itu, hadiah dari Tsunami-senpai, kan? Senpai kan sayang sekali dengan Yuuki...!"

Brakkk!

Dalam sekejap mata, wajah Mamoru langsung dengan sukses mencium lantai. Yuuki berdiri di sampingnya, tangannya menekan Mamoru ke bawah dengan gerakan judo. Aku hanya bisa takjub melihat pemandangan itu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada aura gelap yang mengitari Yuuki...

"Mamoru-san... Saya mohon dengan sangat, tolong jangan bicarakan hal itu..."

Masih mencium lantai, kudengar Mamoru bergumam 'maaf' dengan pelan... Seram... Perlahan, Yuuki melepas kuncian judonya dan kembali duduk disampingku. Dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik boneka, walaupun dari samping dapat kulihat wajahnya masih bersemu merah... Ternyata, boneka itu sangat penting ya...

Kulihat juga Mamoru yang kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil memasang wajah lesu. Sepertinya sakit ya... Shuuya yang duduk di samping Mamoru, hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengusap-usap kepala Mamoru. Kalau para tamu ada di sini, mungkin bakal ribut ber 'kya kya' semua melihat pemandangan 'langka' ini...

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke topik awal saja...?"

Suara Yuuto langsung mengembalikan kami semua ke tubuh(?) masing-masing. Benar juga, tadi kan kita membicarakan hadiah... Selanjutnya... Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Shuuya dan Mamoru. Mereka langsung menjawab masing-masing, dimulai dari Shuuya...

"Hadiahnya jarang ada yang kusimpan. Biasanya kubagikan ke anak-anak di rumah sakit. Bisa juga kuberikan ke junior kenalanku atau adik perempuanku. Sebelum kamu bertanya, Ayahku dokter di beberapa rumah sakit daerah Kanto."

Jadi begitu ya... Pemilik dojo, dokter... Ternyata masih banyak yang belum kuketahui tentang host lainnya... dan lagi, ternyata Shuuya punya adik perempuan ya..? Sepertinya Shuuya mengerti apa yang kupikirkan sehingga menyambung lagi penjelasannya...

"Adikku, Yuka, umurnya 8 tahun. Dia bersekolah di bagian SD Inazuma Gakuen. Kalau juniorku itu, anak SMP. Mungkin nanti kamu bisa bertemu dengan mereka berdua." Shuuya tersenyum kecil sembari menjelaskan. Hee, begitu ya...

"Yuka-chan dan Toramaru-kun ya? Kita juga sudah lama tidak melihat mereka..." Kulihat Shirou ikut tersenyum, diikuti Atsuya yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh! Shuuya, lain kali ajak mereka ke sini! Aku mau makan bekal buatan Toramaru lagi!" Mamoru langsung berkata dengan semangat 45. Kami semua hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil tertawa kecil melihat ini. Dan orang selanjutnya adalah... Kulihat wajah Mamoru

"Oh, aku ya?" Mamoru menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kalau aku, makanannya pasti kubagi dengan orang rumah. Terus, sisanya kubagikan ke anak-anak di Aliea Gakuen!" Mamoru tersenyum lebar.

...Aliea Gakuen...? Sekolah lain ya...? Melihat wajah bingungku, Mamoru langsung menjelaskan lagi dengan bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar bak malaikat... Imuuuutt...

"Kamu nggak tahu ya, Ichirouta? Aliea Gakuen itu, mirip dengan sekolah kita, sekolah bertingkat dari SD sampai SMA. Bedanya, yayasan Aliea Gakuen itu pada dasarnya adalah panti asuhan. Karena itu, banyak anak yatim piatu yang bersekolah di sana. Hadiahku banyak yang kuberikan pada anak-anak kecil di sana, sekalian bermain bersama mereka."

Begitu ya... Anak yatim piatu... Seperti 'dirimu'... Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanpa kuharapkan kenangan masa lalu mulai terputar kembali...Kenapa di saat seperti ini...? Tanpa kusadari, Mamoru melihat ke arahku dengan wajah cemas...

"Baik! Lanjut! Yuuto,kamu bagaimana?" Suara nyaring Mamoru menyadarkanku kembali. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Yuuto. Terima kasih, Mamoru...

"Aku ya... Aku tak ada niat untuk menyimpan hadiah mereka sama sekali." Dengan wajah dingin bin stoic, Yuuto menjawab dengan entengnya. "Yah, walaupun tidak ada yang kubuang. Haruna akan marah kalau aku melakukannya..."

Haruna, siapa itu...? Yuuto melanjutkan lagi khotbah(?)nya...

"Beberapa juga dimainkan Yuuya. Lalu, makanan pasti langsung habis diembat Akio..." Yuuto menghela nafasnya. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang belum kuketahui. Tapi pertama-tama...

"Emm, aku mau tanya dari dulu... Haruna itu siapa? Aki-san juga menyebutkannya kemarin..."

Ruangan langsung hening seketika. Kulihat Yuuto terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Suasanya menjadi tidak enak begini... Siapa sebenarnya...?

"Ah! Sebentar lagi waktunya buka! Ayo, semua siap-siap!" Keheningan itu pun langsung dipecah oleh suara Shirou dan Atsuya. Para Host langsung kaget dan berdiri dari tempat mereka masing-masing. Aku ikut berdiri dan segera bersiap-siap menuju ke temptatku. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Mamoru mendekatiku.

"Ichirouta." Suaranya pelan dan wajahnya serius. Sangat berbeda dengan Mamoru yang biasanya. Aku cuma bisa terdiam melihat wajah seriusnya. Dia melanjutkan dengan berbisik, "Kalau di depan Yuuto, jangan membahas tentang Haruna atau keluarganya. Tidak, bukan hanya Yuuto. Kumohon jangan membahas tentang keluarga di sini... Kumohon."

Wajah seriusnya berubah menjadi sendu. Kurasakan tangan Mamoru menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya masih hangat, sama seperti pertama kali aku bersalaman dengannya. Dan, baru kusadari sekarang... tangannya lebih kecil dari tanganku, dan sekarang tangan mungil itu... bergetar...? Kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat ekspresi Mamoru. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan matanya... mata coklat tuanya terlihat sangat kelam. Seperti telah melihat berbagai macam hal yang tak sepantasnya dilihat...

Perlahan, kulepas genggaman tangannya dan kusentah wajah Mamoru. Kuarahkan jemariku ke bola mata coklatnya, seperti ingin menghapus air mata yang tak terlihat. Tapi, gerakan tanganku dihentikan oleh Mamoru. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa...? Mamoru berjalan mundur dari sampingku sambil berkata,

"Aku tak akan menangis." Mamoru mulai melebarkan senyumannya. Setelah itu, matanya memandang ke bawah dan dia memelankan suaranya lagi, terdengar sangat pelan bagiku. "...Lebih tepatnya tak bisa menangis..." Dia mengangkat lagi wajahnya sambil tersenyum padaku... Senyuman yang sangat sedih... "Kalau Ichirouta, kurasa pasti mengerti kan...? Perasaan kehilangan seseorang..."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Kenapa...? Mamoru – masih tersenyum- mulai membalikkan badannya membelakangiku. Kudengar dia berkata,

"Matamu yang bilang. Kurasa yang lain juga sudah tahu. Sangat mudah mengetahuinya, karena kita semua juga tahu perasaan seperti apa itu..."

Semuanya...? Apakah kalian semua pernah mengalami hal yang sama...? Kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi kalian...?

"Yosh! Semuanya! Ayo, kita buka!"

Mamoru berteriak dengan lantangnya. Kulihat wajahnya sudah kembali seperti biasanya, senyuman bak anak kecil itu terpasang di wajahnya. Seperti menghapus wajah sedihnya tadi begitu saja... Kulihat Host lainnya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Apakah itu benar...? Bagaimana denganmu Mamoru...?

"Siapakah orang berharga yang pergi dari sisimu, Mamoru...?"

**Tralala...Trilili...Pembatas Cerita...**

"Kazemaru-san!"

Ugghh,, lagi-lagi... Para tamuku mulai mengeluarkan hadiah mereka masing-masing dan menyerahkannya padaku. Diterima, rasa tak enak. Ditolak, bisa-bisa aku dikutuk esper gogle itu... Alhasil, aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah sambil menerima hadiah mereka satu persatu. Apa hadiahnya kuberikan ke orang lain juga ya...? Pasti pengurus apartemenku senang sekali...

Kulihat ke arah Host mereka juga sama denganku, menerima banyak hadiah. Kulihat ke arah Mamoru. Seperti biasa, dia dan para tamunya masih tertawa riang. Tapi, setelah melihat wajah Mamoru yang tadi... Aku jadi tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya, bahwa Mamoru yang sekarang kukenal, Mamoru yang selalu tersenyum seperti anak kecil, adalah Mamoru yang sebenarnya...

"Kazemaru-san? Ada apa?"

Suara salah satu murid perempuan membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Aku tersenyum seraya mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'. Sepertinya aku melamun cukup lama, kulihat wajah semua tamuku terlihat cemas. Aku harus segera menenangkan mereka, kalau tidak... kutukan sang esper nanas akan melekat padaku...

Yah, kecuali kejadian yang tadi itu, kurasa hari ini akan jadi seperti biasanya. Tinggal melayani tamu dan pulang...

Brakk!

"Yuuto-san!"

Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan seperti hari biasanya. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbanting. Bukan hanya aku, semua mata terarah ke pintu, ingin melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk dan membuat keributan...

Dan mataku langsung terpaku kepada 'pendatang baru' tersebut. Seragam itu... Murid bagian SMP...? Tapi, untuk ukuran anak SMP juga, ukuran badannya kecil sekali... Rambutnya berwarna biru kehitaman dan berdiri tegak kesamping. Matanya berwarna kuning keemasan dan kupingnya terkesan mencuat ke samping... Benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan istilah "little devil"... Kulihat dia menolehkan kepalanya seperti mencari seseorang.

"Yuuya? Ada apa?"

Yuuto berjalan mendekati anak itu. Sepertinya akan terjadi masalah baru di sini... Kulihat Yuuto dan anak yang dipanggil 'Yuuya' itu bicara dengan wajah serius. Setelah beberapa saat, Yuuto membalikkan badannya dan memandang ke satu orang... Dia melihat Mamoru dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kubaca. Kulihat Mamoru mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri...

"Maaf semuanya! Karena ada sedikit masalah, Host Club akan tutup lebih awal hari ini!" Mamoru lalu membungkkukan badannya, "Maaf tapi, nanti datang lagi ya!" Lalu Mamoru tersenyum lebar membuat para tamu ikut tersenyum juga. Satu persatu para tamu mulai meninggalkan ruangan sambil sekali-kali mengucapkan 'sampai besok'.

Setelah semua tamu pergi, semua Host berkumpul kembali di tengah ruangan. Anak kecil itu juga ikut duduk bersama kami, duduk di samping Yuuto sambil minum teh. Sepertinya dia sudah sedikt tenang, tapi aura di sekitarkan terkesan berat...

"Hey, Yuuya. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Atsuya mulai membuka pembicaraan. Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Yuuya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yuuto, seperti ingin bertanya 'apa boleh?'. Yuuto mengangguk pelan lalu membuka mulutnya,

"Mau tak mau, aku harus menceritakannya pada kalian. Sebelum itu, Ichirouta." Yuuto melihat ke arahku. "Kau pasti bingung, pertama-tama kuperkenalkan dulu. Anak ini namanya Kogure Yuuya, SMP kelas 3."

Yuuya mengangguk pelan padaku. Lalu perlahan-lahan wajah serius langsung berubah jadi cengiran jahil.

"Heee? Jadi ini Host baru yang dibicarakan itu? Benar-benar mirip **CEWEK** ya? Ushishisi..."

...Perlu beberapa saat bagi otakku untuk mencerna kata Caps Lock dan Bold diatas. Dan reaksi pertamaku adalah...

"APAAA? Kau...!"

Buagghh!

Dan teriakan demo(?)ku langsung diputus dengan pukulan yang melayang keras ke kepala Yuuya. Kulihat asal tangan itu dan ternyata... Yuuki lah orang yang memukul kepala Yuuya sampai mengeluarkan bunyi indah(?) barusan.

"Kogure-kun... Jangan mulai mengolok orang lain..."

Dark!Yuuki mulai keluar... Ternyata memang seram... Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat ini. Yuuya yang barusan dipukul hanya bisa meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Emmm, baiklah.. Yuuto, bisa lanjutkan yang tadi? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

Mamoru mulai menenangkan kembali suasana di situ. Ngomong-ngomong tentang suasana... suasana yang tadi berat, sekarang mulai kembali seperti biasanya. Jangan-jangan, anak itu sengaja menyinggungku untuk mengubah suasana...?

"Ada...masalah yang terjadi di gedung SMP. Yuuya..." Yuuto melirik ke arah Yuuya, yang dilirik hanya bisa nunduk sambil pasang muka cemberut, "...dan Haruna terlibat dalam masalah itu..."

Lagi-lagi... Siapa Haruna...?

"Itu bukan salah kami! Apalagi Kak Haruna! Mereka seenaknya menyalahkannya..!"

Yuuya memotong perkataan Yuuto sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal sekali...Apa yang sebenarnya...?

"Mamoru. Aku minta izin untuk tidak ikut kegiatan Host Club selama beberapa hari." Yuuto ikut berdiri, tangannya memegang pundak Yuuya, ingin menenangkannya. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Mamoru...

"Aku mengerti." Kulihat wajahnya mulai berubah serius. "Semoga masalahnya cepat selesai ya..."Mamoru memberikan senyuman kecil yang tulus, seperti memasukkan doa di dalam senyumannya itu...

Yuuto mengangguk lalu beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Yuuya. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, sampai dia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Host Club.

"Kapten..."

Suara Shirou menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah mereka, diikuti semua Host lain yang memperhatikan Mamoru. Mamoru menghela nafasnya,

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu. Yuuto tidak minta bantuan, karena itu kita tidak boleh ikut campur...untuk sementara ini."

Para Host hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah hening selama beberapa saat, Mamoru mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan kita semua untuk pulang. Semua iku berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang...

Haruna... Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Yuuto dan juga Yuuya...? Banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini.. Mulai dari masalah hadiah, munculnya Dark!Yuuki, lalu hal-hal yang belum kuketahui tentang host lainnya, dan juga... tentang Mamoru yang lain... Mamoru yang tersenyum sedih... Mamoru yang tak bisa menangis...

Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku harus fokus pada satu masalah dulu... Ada satu orang yang bisa kuajak bicara tentang semua Host...

"Hey, Ichirouta! Ayo pulang!"

Mamoru memanggilku dari dekat pintu. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku, sembari memikirkan tentang rencana besok...Besok mungkin aku bisa bertanya padanya. Orang yang mengenal Mamoru dari dulu, juga orang yang kenal dengan Yuuto dan Haruna...

Besok, akan kutanyakan kepada Aki-san...

**Tu Bi Kontinyu...**

Ahhh! Capek! Bener-bener mepet waktunya... Sebenarnya mau saya apdet antara hari jumat ato sabtu. Tapi, nggak jadi ja!*plaak*

Saya mudik dulu ke samarinda, ampe sini langsung ambil modem, langsung ngenet sepuasnya!

Penguin Arc sudah dimulai! Setiap Host punya Arc masing-masing...! Saya milih 'penguin' buat Arc punya Yuuto karena... cocok sama dia^_^ *digigit pasukan penguin*

Mari kita balas Review dahulu... :

**The Fallen Kuriboh : **

Iya,, Shuuya senyum... I loph u Shuuya! *ditendang Toramaru*

Iya, ada Aki... Soalnya saya butuh dia...^_^

'Dia' sang pemilik vas dan 'dirimu' yang disebut Ichi itu orang yang berbeda... dan seperti saya bilang di FB... Saya setia pada HiroMamo...! *ribut, dilempar panci*

Atsuya... Tunggu ja Arc punya Shirou dan Atsuya ya...

Ini saya bikin ShuuyaxMamo... seipriiit *plaak* Habisss,, saya lagi suka ShuuTora ni...!

Kalau Ichi... mungkin sama 'dirimu' itu ya... dan memang bisa dibilang 'dirimu' itu Orang yang paling berharga buat Ichi (di fic ini tentunya...)

Hoho,, Thanks Reviewnya...!

**Akazora no Darktokyo : **

Gak harus sih,, secara saya masih 16...^_^

'Dia'...tunggu tanggal mainnya... 'dirimu' itu juga... masih Top Secret!*plaak*

Iyaaa,, Ichi dikau manis sekali! *diterbangakan pake kaze no shippu*

Tenang ja... Full Shonen-ai kok...^_^

Maaf chapter yang ini agak telat... Makasih Reviewnya ya...:D

**Draco-blacklightz98 :**

Sayang, ni chapter agak telat...

Semuanyaaa... masih rahasia..! *ditendang*

Hmmm,, bener juga! Kok kayaknya saya bikin si Ichi pasrah begitu? Itu mah perasaan saya pas nulis ni fic! Bukan si Ichi...

Yah sudahah...*keluar pasrahnya* Thanks Reviewnya...!

**Aurica Nestmile :**

Hehe,, makasih Reviewnya...!

Kok pada nebak Natsumi semua sih...? Pokoknya sekarang masih rahasia...:)

Yosh! Ganbare atashi...!

**De-chan Aishiro :**

e..empat review sekaligus?

Kyaa! Makasih De-chan! *peluk2*

Sepertinya Ichi tu chara yang paling enak dinistakan ya... *ditendang pake banana shoot*

Yang kembar itu Fubuki Shirou dan Atsuya. Kalo di anime, Atsuya cuman muncul sebentar, dia kan udah meninggal...HiksHiks...Tragis banget...T_T

Kalo yang megang boneka itu Tachimukai Yuuki, kiper kedua Raimon dan Inazuma Japan... Tapi klo di anime dia gak bawa boneka kok... Uke favorit saya...!*ditampol mugen the hand*

Hehe,, apa tulisan saya agak aneh ya...? Yang pasti 'dirimu' dan 'dia' itu beda lo... 'Kebahagiaan' itu mungkin tema utama dari fic ini ya... 'kebahagiaan' bisa bersama orang yang berharga, 'kebahagiaan' karena tidak sendirian... Udah deh, jadi melankolis saya...

Hayoo, jangan baca fic sambil tadarus... ntar dosa lo...:)

Dan... iya, saya sastra jepang. Tapi baru masuk, jadi nggak bisa-bisa amat^_^

Makasih Reviewnya...!

**dya2109 :**

Nenek! Waktu baca review mu, aku beneran bilang kayak begitu... haha! Jalan bareng nyok...

A/N : Dah deh... Review please...?*bawa-bawa naginata*


	6. The little penguin's trouble

N/A : Apdet! Apdet! Ayok, semua ikutan apdet! Tambah gak jelas aja saya...

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5 and Ouran koukou Host Club owned by Bisco Hattori

Rated : Antara K dan T...

Character(S) : Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Shuuya Goenji, Aki Kino, Kogure Yuuya, Otonashi Haruna, Utsunomiya Toramaru

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Parody

Warning : AU, Shonen-ai, mungkin sedikit OOC, dan saya baru sadar kayaknya cerita saya alurnya sering 'lari' kemana-mana...

**Inazuma Host Club**

**Episode 6**

**Penguin Arc**

"**Brother and Sister Shared Dreams"**

**The Little Penguin's Trouble**

**Ichirouta's POV**

Telah semalam berlalu sejak munculnya iblis kecil a.k.a Yuuya, yang membawa berita masalah ke Host Club kami. Pagi hari telah datang dan seperti yang kurencanakan kemarin, Aku berniat untuk bertanya tentang para Host ke orang yang mengenal mereka. Yup, kuputuskan untuk bertanya kepada Aki Kino-san, teman masa kecil Mamoru dan salah satu tamu tetapku.

Walaupun sepertinya aku harus sedikit menunda untuk bertanya sesegera mungkin. Kalian tanya kenapa? Karena sekarang masih ada guru yang mengoceh dengan menggunakan Bahasa Inggris fasih di depan kelas sana. Uggh, kenapa harus ada pelajaran satu ini sih? Bukannya aku tidak suka Bahasa Inggris, mau tak mau aku harus bisa kalau tidak mau beasiswaku dicabut. Tapi, tetap saja...

Kuberdirikan bukuku di atas meja, lalu ikut kutaruh daguku di atas meja di mana mataku bisa langsung melihat ke buku 'bahasa alien' yang kuberdirikan itu. Sekilas kulihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kelas. 20 menit lagi...

Kuhela nafasku perlahan. Ini pertama kalinya aku ingin cepat-cepat berhenti belajar dan begitu mendambakan waktu istirahat. Dan juga, ini pertama kalinya aku ingin menyumpal mulut seorang guru dengan sepatu karena 'bahasa alien' yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya itu benar-benar membuatku bosan setengah hidup... Tapi kuurungkan niatku karena bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika melakukan hal itu... Walaupun mengkhayalkan hal yang-amat-sangat-tak-terpuji itu lumayan bisa menghilangkan kebosananku...

Masih terlindungi buku, kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan. Kulihat Aki-san yang duduk dua bangku dariku. Sepertinya di cukup serius memperhatikan pelajaran, semoga dia tidak ada rencana apapun hari ini karena sepertinya pertanyaaku untuknya akan sangat panjang dan menghabiskan waktu lama...

Hmm? Kulihat murid yang duduk di belakang Aki-san. Murid cowok berambut coklat dan berkacamata. Kalau tak salah namanya Megane Kakeru, kan? Ngapain dia nulis sambil senyam-senyum sendiri...? Sekilas info(?), Megane itu wakil ketua kelas 2-B ini. Dan kudengar dia itu seorang otaku...

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kelas 2-B, beragam murid ada di sini. Ada Handa Shinichi yang duduk di depanku, salah satu dari Ranking 10 besar di kelas dua. Mata dan Rambutnya berwarna coklat, dan kudengar dia punya fans nya tersendiri karena memang wajahnya cukup imut untuk cowok umur 17 tahun. Ada juga Matsuno Kusuke, cowok ini duduk di sebelah kiri Shinichi. Trademark nya adalah topi warna-warni yang selalu menutupi ramut coklatnya yang diikat itu. Waktu pertama kali berkenalan dengannya, dia minta padaku dan anak lainnya untuk memanggilnya 'Max'. Entah kenapa dia minta dipanggil begitu...

Untuk murid cewek, selain Aki-san juga ada Urube Rika. Cewek berambut hijau dan berkulit gelap itu berasal dari Osaka dan katanya punya warung Okonomiyaki yang sangat terkenal. Orangnya sendiri berbicara dengan logat Osaka dan cukup akrab denganku. Walaupun biasanya aku langsung kabur dengan kecepatan ekstra kalau dia sudah mulai kambuh penyakitnya. Kalian tanya penyakit apa? Penyakit yang dimiliki semua cewek, 'menggosip' saudara-saudara...!

Oh, ada satu hal dari kelas ini yang membuatku penasaran. Berbeda dengan kelas lain, semua urusan kelas biasanya diurus oleh Megane-kun yang notabene-nya adalah Wakil Ketua Kelas. Sampai hari ini Aku tidak pernah melihat Ketua Kelas 2-B... Bangkunya – yang beradar di pojok kiri barisan depan, samping jendela – selalu kosong. Kata murid lainnya, keberadaan Ketua Kelas itu cocok dengan namanya sendiri, seperti bayangan. Aku hanya bisa bingung sendiri memikirkan hal ini...

Yah, nanti juga tahu... Perlahan, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah belakang. Tidak benar-benar kutolehkan semua, aku masih ingin tidak ketahuan oleh guru dan kena detensi. Bisa-bisa beasiswaku diambil kembali... Hanya kutolehkan sampai aku bisa melihat ke arah dua teman satu klubku itu. Yup, kulihat Endou Mamoru dan Goenji Shuuya di barisan belakang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran.

Eee, setelah dilihat baik-baik, sepertinya hanya Shuuya yang memperhatikan. Mamoru melipat tangannya dan menenggelamkan(?) kepalanya ke situ. Jangan bilang kalau dia sedang tidur... Hebat juga, tidur dengan damai dengan background suara ocehan Inggris begini...

KRIIING!

Akhirnya! Bel tanda istirahat, yang bagiku terdengar sangat indah bak nyanyian dewi, berbunyi. Aku langsung berdiri dan menuju ke bangku Aki-san. Kulihat juga murid lainnya mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, membuat cengo sang guru Bahasa Inggris.

"Aki-san."

Aki, yang masih merapikan bukunya,menoleh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum kecil dan memasang wajah yang seolah berkata ada-apa?

"Maaf, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

**Tralala...Trilili...Pembatas Cerita...**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin ditanyakan, Kazemaru-kun?"

Setelah melontarkan permintaan yang setengah memaksa, dan dengan seenak jidat mengajak (baca:menyeret) gadis berambut coklat itu ke halaman belakang sekolah, yang lebih sepi dibanding halaman lain, dengan alasan supaya pembicaraan tak terganggu dengan tamu-tamuku yang lain... Walaupun alasan memalukan bin nista itu tak kukatakan pada Aki-san... Mendengar pertanyaan Aki yang barusan, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung sendiri dari mana harus mulai bertanya. Aki hanya memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh, ya. Kudengar Host Club ditutup untuk sementara. Apa itu benar?"

Ah, benar juga. Setelah insiden 'pendobrakkan setan kecil' kemarin, Host Club ditutup untuk sementara. Mamoru memberitahuku lewat telepon di tengah malam menjelang esok hari, tepatnya jam 1 pagi, dengan suara yang bisa membangun seluruh RT kalau dia benar-benar berada di apartemenku. Aku jadi penasaran, Mamoru itu tidur jam berapa sih...?

"Kazemaru-kun...?"

Aki melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku, membangunkanku dari mimpi di siang bolong. Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihat wajah Aki yang kebingungan dengan sikapku ini. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu kukeluarkan. Lalu kutolehkan wajahku ke arah gadis itu,

"Maaf, aku melamun." Dia tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kataku. "Dan itu benar. Hos Club ditutup untuk sementara. Mungkin sampai masalah selesai..." Aku memnghentikan kalimatku, setengah berbisik.

"Masalah?" Aki memeringkan kepalanya, tanda ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

"Yah, begitulah. Dan hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu mungkin berhubungan dengan masalah itu..." Kulihat wajah Aki-san, seperti mengakatakan sebenarnya-ada-apa? Dan akhirnya kuceritakan 'pendobrakkan setan kecil' yang terjadi kemarin. Dia mengangguk-angguk mengikuti jalan ceritaku.

"...Dan begitulah yang terjadi." Aku menarik nafas lalu melihat wajah lawan bicaraku. Dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Perlahan, dia mulai bicara...

"Emm, Kazemaru-kun..." Apa? Apa? "Kalau ada Yuuya-kun..." He? Kalau ada dia kenapa? "Itu berarti..." Apaaaan? "Apa Yuuya-kun..." Cepetan dikit nape?

"Apa Yuuya-kun tidak bilang kalau kau ini mirip cewek atau semacamnya..?"

GUBRAK! Kirain apaan! Ternyata itu! Sudah sengaja tidak kuceritakan di bagian 'memalukan' itu, kok bisa tahu? Aku hanya bisa pasang wajah 'senyum terpaksa' yang diikuti oleh tawa hambar. Aki-san bersweatdrop ria melihat wajahku sekarang. Setelah itu dia tertawa cukup nyaring...

"Haha! Ma,maaf Kazemaru-kun! Haha..." Perlahan-lahan dia memberhentikan tawanya. Lalu dia mengambil nafas dan mulai tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ternyata Yuuya-kun memang bilang seperti itu ya." Uggh, mohon jangan diingatkan lagi... Melihat wajah memelasku, Aki-san langsung melanjutkan, "Yah, itu memang salah satu kebiasaan buruknya. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, kok."

Yang benar? Aku memasang wajah penasaran, ingin lebih tahu tentang 'iblis kecil' itu. Dan juga...

"Aki-san." Aki menolehkan wajahnya padaku. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang...Haruna-san." Kulihat wajahnya sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Dan juga dapat kulihat dia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menjawabku...

"Emm, apa endou-kun dan yang lainnya tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?" Dia balik bertanya padaku.

"Mamoru bilang tidak usah ikut campur...untuk sementara. Jadi, aku merasa tidak enak untuk bertanya pada mereka..." Dan itu memang benar. Apalagi setelah melihat Mamoru yang berwajah sedih seperti kemarin...Aku...

"Begitu ya..." Aki berkata lagi. "Kurasa kalau hanya memberitahu sedikit, tidak apa-apa..." Lalu dia menarik nafas dan berwajah serius. "Haruna-chan, lebih tepatnya Otonashi Haruna. Walaupun dia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku, kami cukup akrab." Kulihat dia tersenyum kecil, seperti mengingat-ingat peristiwa dahulu.

"Haruna-chan itu satu-satunya orang yang ditakuti sekaligus dituruti oleh Yuuya-kun. Kalau Yuuya-kun mulai keluar nakalnya, laporkan saja pada Haruna-chan." Dia tertawa kecil sembari mengatakan ini. Begitu ya... Tapi yang ingin kutanyakan adalah...

"Dan aku yakin yang ingin kau tanyakan adalah hubungan Haruna-chan dengan Kidou-kun, kan?" Masih tersenyum dia melihatku. Aku mengangguk.

"Haruna-chan itu..."

"...Adik kandung Yuuto." Tiba-tiba saja, ada suara lain yang memotong penjelasan Aki. Kami berdua menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dan kulihat, sang Kapten Host Club, Endou Mamoru berjalan ke arah kami.

"Endou-kun..." Kudengar suara Aki dari sampingku. Kenapa Mamoru bisa ada di sini...? Mamoru sampai di depan kami berdua, lalu dia menampilkan senyum khasnya, senyuman seperti anak kecil itu...

"Hey, Ichirouta! Ngapain berdua di sini? Jangan-jangan kalian kencan ya...?" Dengan seenaknya, dia langsung menuduh macam-macam, komplit dengan seringai anak kecilnya yang membuatku gemas sampai-sampai ingin menarik kedua pipinya itu...

"Apanya yang kencan hah...?" Dan benar-benar kulakukan. Kutarik kedua pipi tembem(?)nya itu. Anak satu ini...!

"Aduuuuh, sakiit...! Aku Cuma bercanda, Ichirouta~~~!" Wajahnya langsung mewek begitu, aku yang tak tega untuk menyakiti cowok gembul nan lucu ini hanya bisa tertawa dan melepas cubitanku. Dia lalu mengusap-usap kedua pipinya, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, kau menyelidiki tentang Haruna sendirian?" Mamoru langsung bertanya to the point. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Kulihat dia tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia menolehkan wajahnya pada Aki.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskannya Aki!" Dia melebarkan senyumnya. Kulihat Aki hanya mengangguk kecil sambil balas tersenyum.

"Yosh! Ayo, Ichirouta!" Kurasakan tangan Mamoru menggenggam tanganku, lalu menarikku pergi dari situ.

"He? Mau kemana?" Setengah berteriak aku bertanya pada Mamoru. Tidak lupa aku menolehkan kepalaku sedikit pada Aki-san, mengangguk kecil pada gadis itu, tanda terima kasihku.

"Nggak perlu ditanya lagi, kan?" Mamoru tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja ke bagian SMP!"

**Tralala...Trilili...Pembatas Cerita...**

Bagian SMP Inazuma Gakuen. Untuk beberapa orang, mungkin perlu kuingatkan kalau Inazuma Gakuen adalah sekolah lanjutan yang terdiri dari SD sampai SMA. Dan sekarang aku ada di situ, bersama Mamoru, bersembunyi di belakang dinding, bak detektif tak kesampaian...

"Emm, Mamoru...?" Kupanggil dia setengah berbisik.

"Apaan?" Tanpa menoleh dia menjawab. Ya ampun ni anak...

"Kita ngapain sembunyi begini...?" Sungguh, sangat memalukan keadaanku (dan Mamoru) sekarang. Untuk tidak ada anak SMP yang lewat di dekat kita...

"Jelas supaya nggak ketahuan!" Makannya ketahuan sama siapa?

"Sudah ketahuan dari tadi." Aku langsung membeku di tempat ketika mendengar suara ini. Suara dingin ini jangan-jangan...

Aku dan Mamoru pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat... Goenji Shuuya yang masih berwajah cool dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia memandang kami seolah bertanya kalian-ngapain-sembunyi-segala? Aku cuma bisa tertawa hambar dengan pandangannya itu, kulihat Mamoru juga ikut tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hehe.. Ketahuan?" Mamoru memandang Shuuya, masih sambil tertawa. Shuuya menghela nafasnya dan maju mendekati Mamoru.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan ikut campur masalah ini." Mamoru meringis mendengar ini. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Kau memang seperti itu, kan?" Shuuya mengelus-elus kepala Mamoru. Mamoru tersenyum lebar kepada Shuuya lalu berkata,

"Un! Terima Kasih, Shuuya!" Mamoru langsung memeluk Shuuya. Dengan sukses, membuat wajah cool Shuuya berubah kaget, dan membuat wajahku cengo habis-habisan. Dan si kapten cuma tersenyum lebar tanpa peduli pada dua orang yang kena serangan jantung mendadak. Mamoru masih memeluk Shuuya dengan santainya sampai...

"Huwaaa!"

...Sampai sebuah teriakan membuat jantung kami sembuh(?) kembali. Kami semua menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat, murid cowok SMP dengan rambut dan mata hitam. Kulihat baik-baik mata miliknya, bercahaya seperti memberikan harapan pada orang lain. Walaupun sekarang mata – dan mulut - anak itu terbelalak dan menganga melihat adegan R-15 (?) barusan itu...

"Ah." Kudengar Shuuya dan Mamoru berbicara secara bersama-sama. 'Ah.' ? Cuman itu...?

"Endou-san! Kenapa peluk-peluk Shuuya-san begitu?" Anak itu langsung menarik Mamoru dari Shuuya dengan cara yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan anak SMP kepada senpainya... Menarik atau lebih tepatnya menjewer kuping Mamoru, lalu menariknya menjauh dari Shuuya. Mamoru hanya bisa ber 'aduh-aduh' ria diperlakukan begitu... Untuk anak-anak lain, mohon jangan tiru adegan ini di sekolah masing-masing!

"Aduh! Iya,iya, Maaf! Toramaru~~~!" Mamoru lalu meminta maaf pada anak itu. Toramaru...? Kalau tidak salah, anak ini...

"Hmmp..!" Sekarang semuanya – Aku, Mamoru, dan Toramaru – menoleh ke arah Shuuya yang barusan membuat suara. Ternyata dia sedang... dengan sangat berusaha menahan tawanya... Kami semua hanya bisa bengong melihat Shuuya yang seperti itu. Dan perlu diingatkan, Toramaru masih memegang kuping Mamoru...

"Toramaru." Sepertinya Shuuya sudah kembali tenang, walaupun dia masih tersenyum. "Tolong...lepaskan Mamoru."

Toramaru – yang sepertinya – baru sadar kalau dia baru saja melakukan KDRT(?) pada Mamoru, langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kuping Mamoru. Mamoru langsung mengusap-usap kuping kirinya itu... Sepertinya sakit sekali... Kemarin dibanting Dark!Yuuki, lalu sekarang...

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Toramaru. Dia sekarang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu...

"Maafkan aku! Endou-san!"

...Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sikapnya yang berubah 180 derajat...

"Hentikan, Toramaru." Kami semua memandang Shuuya. "Itu salah Mamoru sendiri kok." Dan dengan santainya Shuuya berkata seperti itu. Mendengarnya, Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah ini-beneran-Shuuya-kan?, Toramaru menangguk sambil berkata 'baik!', dan Mamoru... ngambek dipojokkan sambil nanam jamur(?)...

"Tidak biasanya Shuuya-san datang ke gedung SMP." Toramaru mulai bicara lagi. "Apalagi ada Endou-san dan juga..." Dia melihat ke arahku. Shuuya lalu mengambil alih,

"Ichirouta, anak ini Utsunomiya Toramaru." Shuuya memulai sambil mengusap-usap kepala Toramaru. "Dia junior yang kuceritakan kemarin." Ah, ternyata benar... "Lalu, Toramaru. Dia ini Kazemaru Ichirouta. Host baru di klub kami." Dia lalu berkata lagi sambil menunjukku.

"Ah, yang digosipkan itu ya!" He? Digosipkan? "Katanya ada Host baru yang mirip **CEWEK**..."

"APAA?" Dengan sukses, kupotong kalimat Toramaru barusan dengan teriakanku. Toramaru kaget, Shuuya menghela nafasnya, dan Mamoru langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangannya. Sejak kapan dia bangkit dari depresinya?

"Ichirouta! Pelankan suaramu!" Kamu sendiri juga teriak-teriak! ...Ingin kukatakan itu pada Mamoru, sayang dia benar-benar menutup mulutku dengan sempurna...

"Hentikan, kalian berdua!" Secara reflek kami langsung membeku mendengar suara dingin milik Shuuya. "Toramaru."

"Eh, ya?" Toramaru menegakkan badannya, menatap Shuuya.

"Tolong ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kogure dan Otonashi."

**Tu Bi Kontinyu...**

**Ichi : **Woi! Kok TBC? Nanggung banget!

**Mamoru : **Iya, iya! Gimana tuh?

**Saya :** Diam Kalian! Capek tahu, tu udah 10 halaman!*mencak-mencak gaje*

**IchiMamo :** Ooh... *ngangguk-ngangguk*

**Tora :** Kenapa ada adegan peluk-peluk itu, hah? *dibelakangnya ada pasukan macan*

**Saya :** Karena banyak yang request! Kenapa, mo protes? *manggil pasukan penguin* Kalau nggak percaya lihat aja Review nya!

**Tora :** *Buka-buka Review* iya juga ya...

**Shuuya :** ...

**Saya :** Aih, Shuuya! Saya jatuh cintrong lagi sama kamu, setelah nonton Raimon vs Epsilon!

**Shuuya :** Oh...

**Saya :** Tapi tetep lebih cintrong(?) sama Hiroto! Ah, Gran keren abis! XD

**Shuuya :** ...

**Saya :** Yah, Shuuya beneran kayak kulkas deh... Ya udah balas Review aja yuk!

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Iya, Yuuki seram ya... *dideathglare FC Yuuki* tapi di tetep imut kok!

Hehe,, di sini saya tambahin Hint ShuuMamo! Banyak banget yang minta...

Pasti! Alien pasti muncul! Hiroto yayank, Ryuuji yayank, tunggu giliran kalian muncul (baca:dinistakan) di fic ini ya...!

Ryuuji : Hei, Hiroto...

Hiroto : ?

Ryuuji : Rasanya tadi ada yang ngomongin kita deh. Kayaknya seorang Author Fujoshi tingkat akut tuh...

'Penguin Arc' itu nama Arc nya Yuuto. Nanti masing-masing Host punya Arc masing-masing... Atau kalau ada yang req Arc buat karakter tertentu bisa saya bikin nanti... :D

'dirimu'...? Siapa ya...? *ditampol* Pokoknya Ra-ha-si-a! XD

Tentang Pairing... Ditunggu saja ya...:) Tsunami pasti muncul! Dia kan seme tetapnya Yuuki! Kyaa! FluffyShipping!

FID... Telat banget... Waktu itu nggak niat nulis saya, jadinya... T_T

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Akazora no Darktokyo : **

Ayok! Battle ! *ngambil naginata* becanda, hehe...

He? Mecha? Seru juga tuh... Tapi jangan deh, nanti saya nggak tekontrol apdetnya...

Dia,dia,dia... kapan ya keluarnya...? *dilempar kunai*

Ini dah dibanyakin ShuuMamo nya, mudahan cukup ya...:D

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aurica Nestmile :**

TEGANG...? Bagus! Saya memang pingin bikin begitu...! Untung bisa...

Masalahnya masih TBC tuh... Jangan marahin saya! Ichi sama Mamo udah marah-marah tuh di atas !

Oke! Ini Apdetnya, Yue-chan! *teriak pake toa nyolong dari mesjid*

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Draco-Blacklightz23 :**

Tadi ada yang bilang TEGANG, sekarang kelam dan sedih...

Gak pa pa deh, jadi kayak gado-gado(?) gitu...

Iyaaa,, Yuuki keren!XD

He? Ichi dia minta hadiahnya tuh!

**Ichi :** Oh, ambil aja! Asal jangan yang makanan ya...!

**Saya :** Dia manggil kamu **Ichi-nee** lo...

**Ichi :** APAA! Kalo gitu gak jadi...!*ngambek*

Yah, ngambek deh... Maaf ya, Ara-chan, Ichi ngambek! Jiwa cowoknya bangkit lagi tuh...!

Thanks Reviewnya!

**De-chan Aishiro :**

Hooooo... Berarti fic saya bagus? Kyaa! Makasih, De-chan! *peyuk-peyuk lagi*

Ho?He? Akhirnya, ada juga misstypo... mudahan ni chapter nggak ada...

Iya! Atsuya dah meninggal! Shirou, Atsuya, dan orang tua mereka kena salju longsong waktu naik mobil... Shirou selamat karena dia didorong Atsuya ke luar mobil... Shirou aja ampe trauma kalo denger suara nyaring... Keren banget si Mamoru Miyano itu, adegan trauma si Shirou kerena abis! XD

**Shirou : **Orang ketakutan kok dibilang keren...

**Saya :** Tapi emang keren Shirou imuutt! Sayang, tu adegan lagi sama Shuuya... Coba ama Ryuugo... Shuuya gimana sih?

**Shuuya :** ...Kok aku yang disalahin?

Yay! Hidup HiroMamo! *ngeluarin spanduk* ...Apa saya bikin Dark!Yuuki terlalu serem ya...? Aih, gak pa pa deh! *plaak*

Makasih Reviewnya!

**N/A : **Hahaha... Saya kayaknya mau bikin fic baru... Tapi tunggu balik ke Malang aja deh, saya tergoda terus buat make modem di Samarinda... Makannya ni apdet baru bisa sekarang...

Yosh, Review please? *nyiapin sodokan foto-foto ShuuMamo*


	7. Hand and Smile

N/A : Setelah balik ke Malang, langsung bikin apdet... Emang kalo nggak ada modem, jadi nganggur saya... Udah deh, curhat nggak penting...

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5 and Ouran Koukou Host Club owned by Bisco Hatorri

Rated : Antara K atau T...

Character(S) : Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Otonashi Haruna, Kogure Yuuya, Utsunomiya Toramaru

Genre(S) : Humor, Friendship, Parody

Warning : AU, Shonen-Ai, maybe OOC...

**Inazuma Host Club**

**Episode 7**

**Penguin Arc**

"**Brother and Sister Shared Dreams"**

**Hand to Hand, Smile with Smile**

**Ichirouta's POV**

Setelah kemunculan 'anak macan' alias Toramaru yang tiba-tiba, perubahan sikap Shuuya, dan bangkitnya Mamoru dari ladang jamur depresinya(?), Shuuya menanyakan secara langsung kepada Toramaru perihal Yuuya dan Haruna... Dan sekarang, kami semua berada di atap sekolah gedung SMP, untuk mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

"Jadi, Toramaru." Shuuya memulai. "Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Toramaru mengangguk lalu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya...

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu detailnya. Karena kejadiannya sendiri terjadi di daerah kelas 3." Hmm? Jadi... "Ah, Kazemaru-san! Aku ini kelas 2. Kogure-san dan Otonashi-san itu senpai ku." Seperti menyadari apa yang kupikirkan, Toramaru menambah penjelasannya. Aku menangguk dan Toramaru pun melanjutkan...

"Katanya ada salah seorang murid kelas 3 yang jatuh dari tangga dan terluka. Lalu Kogure-san dan Otonashi-san..."

"Disalahkan karena itu?" Suara dingin Shuuya menyambung kalimat Toramaru. Toramaru mengangguk.

"Iya, Otonashi-san dan Kogure-san juga berada di tempat kejadian waktu itu. Murid yang terluka itu juga sekarang masih berada di rumah sakit. Kudengar keluarganya menyalahkan Otonashi-san dan Kogure-san di kejadian ini..."

"Kenapa begitu...?" Mendengar suaraku, mereka semua – Mamoru, Shuuya, dan Toramaru – menoleh menghadapku. "Kenapa langsung menyalahkan begitu...? Mereka memang berada di tempat kejadian, tapi belum tentu...!"

"Ichirouta." Kalimatku terpotong oleh suara Mamoru. Kulihat ke arahnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, walaupun dia masih tersenyum kecil. Tapi matanya, sedih... sama seperti waktu itu... Mamoru lalu menoleh ke arah Toramaru,

"Toramaru, murid yang terjatuh itu... Siapa?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Mamoru barusan, Toramaru menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggeleng pelan, "Maaf... Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang kudengar..."

"Anak itu berasal dari 'musuh' keluarga Kidou... Benar, kan?" Mamoru kembali menyambung kata-kata Toramaru. Junior berambut hitam itu hanya bisa mengangguk. 'Musuh'...?

"Begitu ya. Berarti mereka tahu kalau Otonashi dan Kogure masih berhubungan dengan Yuuto." Kudengar Shuuya berkata secara pelan. Diikuti oleh anggukan Mamoru dan Toramaru.

"Yosh! Kalau sudah tahu itu, jadi gampang! Terima Kasih, Toramaru!" Sambil berdiri, Mamoru tersenyum lebar mengatakan hal itu. Kami semua mengikutinya berdiri, aku ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk pada Toramaru,dan Shuuya mengusap-usap kepala Toramaru sambil tersenyum. Kulihat wajah Toramaru, pipinya bersemu merah dan dia tertawa. Sepertinya, dia senang sekali diusap-usap begitu... Dan, Shuuya sendiri sepertinya sangat menyayangi Toramaru, mirip adik kakak...

Mengelus kepala... Mirip adik kakak... Mirip dengan... Aku dan 'dirimu' dulu...

"Ichirouta?"

Suara Mamoru sontak mengagetkanku. Aku melihat wajah bingung mereka semua. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama melamun ya... Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihat wajah bingung mereka semua...

"Kazemaru-san. Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri...?" Toramaru bertanya. Uggh, jadi tadi itu aku senyam-senyum sendiri? Uwahh, aku harus menghentikan kebiasaan ini! Kebiasaan melamun, menghela nafas, dan juga senyam-senyum sendiri...! Sungguh, tambah aneh saja diriku sejak bersekolah di sini... Tidak,lebih tepatnya... sejak aku mengenal yang namanya 'Inazuma Host Club' itu...

Aku pun tertawa dengan pikiranku sendiri. Dan tiga orang yang ada di sampingku hanya bisa cengo melihat sikap anehku ini. Ah, sepertinya hanya dua orang yang bingung. Shuuya masih berwajah cool seperti biasanya...

"Hehe! Ichirouta itu aneh ya...!" Kudengar Mamoru berkata. Kulihat senyumnya mengembang lebar. Yah, bisa dibilang semua kebiasaanku itu berasal darimu Mamoru ya... Sang pemberi kebahagiaan... Melihat senyummu, aku pun ikut tersenyum... Ternyata memang mirip, Mamoru dengan 'dirimu'... Bisa dengan mudah,membuatku tersenyum...

Tiba-tiba, masih melihatku, Mamoru menghentikan senyumnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mataku... Tapi... Aku sama sekali tak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Mamoru... Apa yang...? Tanganku pun bergerak ke wajahnya...

"Heei! Endou-san! Kazemaru-san! Nanti kami tinggal lo...!" Gerakanku tangankupun terhenti. Dan sepertinya Mamoru pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu keluar. Kami berdua melihat Shuuya dan Toramaru berdiri di dekat pintu, menunggu kami berdua.

"Ah! Maaf." Setengah berlari, aku menuju ke tempat mereka. Setelah di dekat pintu, aku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat Mamoru, tidak bergerak sama sekali, menatap langit...

"Endou-san...!" Sekali lagi Toramaru memanggil. Masih tidak bergerak dan masih menengadah menatap langit dia membalas,

"Duluan saja. Aku mau di sini sebentar lagi..."

Mamoru...? Toramaru menoleh ke arah Shuuya, Shuuya pun mengangguk kecil. Lalu mereka berdua mulai keluar pintu. Aku masih memandang Mamoru. Apa sebenarnya...? Kurasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Kulihat Shuuya, tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia menurunkan tangannya lalu mulai menuruni tangga. Secara tidak langsung, menyuruhku untuk pergi dari situ... Akhirnya, aku pun mengikutinya menuruni tangga. Terakhir kali, kulihat pintu menuju atap yang sudah tertutup. Mamoru... Kenapa melihatku dengan mata seperti itu...? Mata yang menyadari sesuatu...

**End of Ichirouta's POV**

Mamoru, masih di atap, mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia terduduk pelan, tangannya menutup kedua matanya. Cowok itu lalu membuka matanya dan menghadap langit, lalu menghela nafasnya...

"Ternyata benar..." Tangannya mulai bergerak lagi menutupi wajahnya. Melindungi ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya sekarang...

"Ichirouta... Sebenarnya, siapa yang kau lihat dariku...?"

**Tralala...Trilili...Pembatas Cerita...**

**Ichirouta's POV (again...)**

KRIING!

Akhirnya, bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Aku mulai merapikan buku-bukuku. Pelajaran terakhir tadi adalah pelajaran Sejarah jepang. Pelajaran yang agak kusuka, walaupun aku masih lebih suka pelajaran olahraga dan Kimia sih...

Setelah merapikan buku, aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Kupandangi seluruh penjuru kelas. Ada Handa dan Max di dekatku, mengobrol tentang pelajaran barusan. Di samping kananku, kulihat Rika, Aki, dan beberapa murid perempuan lainnya saling mengobrol juga. Si Wakil Ketua Kelas, Megane, sudah dari tadi pergi ke ruang guru, melaporkan absen seperti biasanya. Dan akhirnya, mataku sampai di bangku belakang, tempat Mamoru dan Shuuya... Walaupun, yang kulihat hanya Shuuya yang juga mulai berdiri dari bangkunya sambil membawa tas...

Mamoru... sejak ditinggal sendirian di atap tadi, dia tidak kembali ke kelas. Melewati dua mata pelajaran, Matematika dan Sejarah Jepang barusan. Kuingat-ingat matanya tadi... Kenapa Mamoru memandangku seperti itu...? Dan lagi, kenapa dia tidak kembali ke kelas...?

Sraak!

Kuarahkan pandanganku menuju pintu kelas yang bergeser. Kulihat Mamoru masuk, dengan menggunakan jersey olahraga SMA Inazuma, Jersey berwarna biru dan kuning dengan lambang petir. Dia juga mengelap wajah dan rambutnya dengan handuk putih, headband orange miliknya masih terpasang. Kulihat Mamoru langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya. Aku pun memanggilnya...

"Mamoru...!" Sambil menuju ke bangku belakang, aku memanggil namanya. Mamoru menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum. Shuuya berada di sampingnya, menyerahkan tas ransel orange miik Mamoru. Cowok headband itu lalu mengambilnya sambil bergumam 'Terima Kasih'.

"Kenapa pakai jersey...?" Rupanya Shuuya juga mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama denganku. Kami berdua – Aku dan Shuuya – melihat Mamoru baik-baik, menunggu penjelasannya...

"Oh, ini? Tadi waktu aku mau kembali ke kelas, Aku lewat jalan pintas di belakang gedung SMP. Tapi tiba-tiba dari atas..." Dengan nada sangat mendramatisir, Mamoru memutus kalimatnya. Benar-benar membuatku gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi gembulnya itu. "Tiba-tiba..."

"...Ada serbuan KODOK jatuh tepat di atas kepalaku! Aaaa! Mengingatnya saja sudah ngeri...!" Dan Mamoru langsung bergidik ria setelah mengatakan itu. Ko,kodok...? Kok bisa...?

"Kodok untuk pratikum jatuh dari jendela lantai dua..., jatuh tepat di kepalaku... Seragamku lengket kena kodok... Jadi aku langsung mandi dan ganti baju... Ahhh... Nggak mau ingat lagi..." Suara Mamoru makin lama makin mengecil, dan sekarang dia ada di pojok kelas, bersiap-siap untuk memunculkan kembali ladang jamurnya(?). Aku dan Shuuya bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah kapten imut yang satu ini...

Sraak!

"Kapten!" Suara ini... Kami semua menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang kembali terbuka. Shirou berdiri di situ, lalu masuk mendekati kami semua. Tentu saja, dia juga melihat Mamoru dengan jamur-jamur depresinya...

"Kapten..." Wajah innocent miliknya mulai berubah menjadi cemas. "Kapten sepertinya..." Sepertinya...?

"Sepertinya sangat menikmati ritual(?) menanam jamur itu ya...!" Dan Shirou tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun, mengatakan hal yang sungguh berlawanan dengan kenyataan yang ada! Aku dan Shuuya yang ada di sampingnya langsung bersweatdrop ria, melihat Shirou dengan innocent smile nya itu.

"Oh, ya!" Tiba-tiba Shirou menepuk kedua tangannya, "Aku ke sini ingin memberi tahu, Yuuto-kun absen dari tadi pagi, dan para guru juga tidak membicarakannya di kelas, jadi..." Dia menarik nafas,

"Apa masalah yang terjadi berhubungan dengan pihak sekolah juga?" Wajah innocent miliknya lalu berubah menjadi serius. Membuatku kaget sedikit, karena aku tak pernah melihat Shirou – dan Atsuya tentunya – bersikap serius...

"Begitulah. Shirou memang cepat tanggap, ya." Dan bak penampakan(?) di siang bolong, Mamoru dengan cepat membalas pertanyaan Shirou tadi. Sejak kapan dia kembali ke tempat kita dari pojok ladang jamurnya...? Ahhh! Dari tadi mikirin jamur melulu, kan ada yang harus ditanyakan!

"Hei..." Mendengar suaraku, mereka semua menoleh ke arahku, "Dari tadi aku ingin tanya, Haruna-san itu adik kandung Yuuto kan?" Kuhentikan pertanyaanku sampai di situ, kulihat mereka bertiga mengangguk pelan. "Lalu kenapa, marga mereka berbeda...?"

"Itu... karena mereka sekarang berada di keluarga berbeda." Mamoru menjawab dengan suara pelan. Keluarga berbeda...? Apa maksudnya? Mamoru lalu menghela nafas dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Yuuto dan Haruna, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika mereka berdua masih kecil. Setelah itu, karena tidak ada kerabat lain, akhirnya mereka diadopsi oleh keluarga berbeda. Yuuto diadopsi oleh keluarga Kidou dan Haruna diadopsi oleh keluarga Otonashi."

Sambil menjelaskan hal itu, Mamoru tersenyum sedih. Tidak, bukan hanya Mamoru, Shuuya dan Shirou juga terlihat sedih. Mereka berdua menundukkan kepala mereka. Begitu ya... Ternyata memang benar, diantara Host juga ada yang kehilangan orang berharga mereka...

"Ah, lalu tentang Yuuya..." Mamoru lalu menjelaskan kembali. "Keluarga Kogure itu 'teman' keluarga Otonashi. Dan akhir-akhir ini, mereka juga jadi akrab dengan Keluarga Kidou karena hubungan antara Yuuto dan Haruna." 'teman'...? Tadi juga ada 'musuh' kan? Sebenarnya apa maksudnya...?

"Ichirouta-kun, kau bingung tentang 'teman' itu ya?" Shirou – dengan senyum innocent – bertanya padaku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk. "Artinya persis seperti itu, 'teman' adalah keluarga lain yang mendukung keluarga kami. 'Musuh' adalah keluarga lain yang berlawanan dengan keluarga kami. Hanya seperti itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, pandangan Shirou seperti menerawang. Seperti mengingat kejadian yang telah lewat... Tapi, dengan penjelasan seperti itu...

"Kurang jelas, ya?" Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah sang penanya, Shuuya. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan, "Misalnya saja, keluargaku, keluarga Goenji yang berpusat pada ilmu kedokteran, ber'teman' dengan keluarga Fubuki yang mengurus hal-hal berbau seni. Keluarga kami saling membantu, baik dari hal sepele seprti interior atau juga pengenalan klien-klien baru. Dengan contoh begini, lebih mudah dimengerti, kan?"

Hoo, jadi begitu. Aku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Mereka semua lalu tersenyum padaku. Aku pun ikut tersenyum bersama mereka. Sayang, kedamaian sementara ini harusa dirusak dengan sebuah teriakan...

"Aniki!" "Shuuya-san!"

...Maksudku dengan dua teriakan. Kamu semua pun menoleh ke arah pintu, di mana sosok Atsuya dan Toramaru berdiri di situ, terengah-engah setelah berlari. Dibelakang mereka berdiri Yuuki, yang sepertinya tidak kelelahan sama sekali. Tapi wajah mereka semua, cemas...? Dan juga takut...?

"Ada apa?" Shirou dan Shuuya pun mendekati mereka, lalu mengajak mereka untuk keluar kelas. Aku dan Mamoru saling pandang, lalu kami berdua mengikuti mereka beranjak keluar kelas.

"Ini gawat, Shuuya-san!" Di luar kelas Toramaru dengan wajah panik berkata. "Kogure-san dan Otonashi-san dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dan tadi aku juga melihat Kidou-san bersama mereka pergi ke sana..." Suaranya makin lama semakin pelan.

"Bagaimana ini, kapten?" Kami semua lalu menoleh ke arah Mamoru. Wajahnya kembali menjadi serius, dan matanya cokatnya menjadi lebih tajam.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah."

**Tralala...Trilili...Pembatas Cerita...**

Karena itulah, sekarang kita semua berada di sini. Minus Toramaru, yang walaupun ingin ikut membantu, tidak diperbolehkan oleh Shuuya. Alhasil, sekarang kami berenam – Aku, Mamoru, Shuuya, Shirou dan Atsuya, serta Yuuki – berada di depan gedung guru pusat. Gedung ini adalah gedung pusat tempat seluruh guru dari SD sampai SMA berkumpul – walau di setiap gedung SD sampai SMA ada ruang guru masing-masing – dan juga Gedung di mana Ruang Kepala Sekolah berada.

"Yosh! Ayo masuk!" Atsuya dengan semangat seperti pemain bola yang terpilih jadi wakil Jepang(?), berteriak sambil meninjukan tangan kanannya ke udara. Tapi, belum maju selangkah, dia sudah ditahan oleh sang kakak.

"Biar Kapten, Shuuya-kun, dan Ichirouta-kun yang masuk. Aku, Atsuya, dan Yuuki-kun akan menunggu di sini." Sambil tersenyum, Shirou membuat pernyataan. Mamoru pun menangguk pelan lalu menoleh padaku dan Shuuya. Aku dan Shuuya ikut menangguk.

"Ehh? Kenapa kita tidak ikut masuk, Aniki?" Atsuya langsung berngambek ria pada kakaknya. Tentu saja dengan suara sangat merdu, yang dapat membuat Orochimaru bangkit dari kubur sambil berjoget ular(?)... Tunggu dulu, siapa itu Orochimaru? Ahh, sudahlah...

"Atsuya..." Suara Shirou berubah menjadi lebih dalam. Ekspresinya tertutupi oleh poni putihnya itu. Perasaan ini... "Kamu mau membantah...?" Dengan sebuah senyum, yang benar-benar terlihat seram dimataku, melekat di wajahnya, Shirou bertanya. Huwaaa, ternyata benar! Selain Dark!Yuuki juga ada Dark!Shirou ya...! Sepertinya, yang ini level mengerikannya lebih di atas deh... Aku sampai melihat ada badai salju dan serigala yang siap menerkam mangsa, tepat di belakang Shirou.

Reaksi Atsuya? Dia hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil panik sendiri. Kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya pun berhamburan, hanya terdengar beberapa seperti "Nggak!" atau "Maaf!"...Seram, lebih seram dari Dark!Yuuki. Kalau Yuuki seperti anjing kecil yang bisa mengamuk tiba-tiba, maka Shirou adalah serigala yang memang siap menerkam siapa saja. Di sampingku, Mamoru juga langsung tegang sendiri melihat Shirou, dan Shuuya melihat adegan 'kasih sayang' si kembar tanpa berkedip. Mungkin kaget sendiri ya...

"Mamoru-san." Tanpa kusadari, Yuuki sudah berdiri di depan kami. Wajahnya tidak terlihat kaget sama sekali. Yah, Yuuki juga punya Dark side tersendiri sih. Mungkin dia tidak takut dengan shirou... Wajahnya menatap kami bertiga – Aku, Mamoru, dan Shuuya – dengan serius lalu berkata,

"Kami akan menunggu di sini. Karena itu kembalilah dengan semuanya, dengan Yuuto-san, Haruna-san, dan Yuuya-kun. Kembalilah dengan tersenyum..."

Sambil mengatakan itu, dia mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka kesayangannya. Di belakangnya, Shirou – yang sudah kembali ke mode innocentnya – dan Atsuya yang masih sedikit cemberut ikut berkata,

"Kami menunggu dengan senyum. Karena itu kalian juga harus kembali dengan tersenyum!"

Dan mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. Shirou mengelus-elus kepala Atsuya, dibalas dengan teriakan Atsuya kepada kakak kembarnya itu. Yuuki yang berada di sampin mereka tertawa kecil, sambil memeluk bonekanya. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka semua, sedikit merasa tenang. Karena apapun yang akan kami hadapi, masih ada orang-orang yang akan menyambut kami denga senyuman. Kulihat ke arah Mamoru dan Shuuya, mereka mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan memasuki gedung. Aku mengikuti mereka, ingin melihat penyelesaian masalah ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri...

**Tralala...Trilili...Pembatas Cerita**

Di dalam gedung guru, kami langsung menuju ke lantai paling atas. Lantai tempat ruang sekolah berada. Menuju ke sana, kami juga bertemu beberapa guru, bahkan beberapa di antaranya menyapa kami. Kami hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tanpa sadar mempercepat langkah menuju lantai paling atas.

"Akhirnya... Di depan situ ruang Kepala Sekolah." Mamoru menunjuk ke arah ujung ruangan, di mana bisa kulihat pintu kayu besar berada di situ. Di situ ya... Kami pun berjalan secara pelan, tidak ingin membuat keributan di lantai yang sangat sepi itu. Sangat berlawanan dengan lantai di bawahnya yang penuh dengan guru-guru, di sini tidak ada orang sama sekali...

Kami sudah berada di depan pintu besar itu, Mamoru berdiri di tengah sementara Shuuya dan aku ada di kanan kirinya. Tangan mungil Mamoru mulai mengepal, bersiap-siap untuk mengetuk pintu. Dan secara tiba-tiba, suara itu terdengar oleh kami...

"Bukan Begitu! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya pada kami?"

Suara ini... Yuuya, kan? Ternyata mereka memang berada di dalam. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Mamoru, Shuuya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mamoru masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mata miliknya menatap tajam pintu di depannya. Tapi dia tidak mencoba masuk, hanya menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pintu tersebut...

"Bukannya kami tidak percaya. Kami, pihak sekolah hanya ingin memastikan apa tuduhan yang ditujukan untuk kalian itu benar atau salah..."

Sekarang yang terdengar adalah suara kebapakan. Kudengar Mamoru bergumam 'Kepala Sekolah' secara pelan...

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan...!" Suara Yuuya terputus oleh sesuatu. Setelah itu, terdengarlah suara yang sangat akrab ditelingaku...

"Tenanglah, Yuuya." Suara yang terkesan berwibawa dan memimpin itu pun terdengar di telinga kami semua. Suara cowok gogle dengan status esper yang masih diragukan(?) itu, terdengar tegas. Bisa kubayangkan, mungkin Yuuya sekarang tertunduk takut karena teguran Yuuto barusan...

"Kepala Sekolah, Saya mohon maaf karena masalah keluarga kami menjadi masalah di sekolah juga." Suara milik Yuuto kembali terdengar. "Saya sendiri yang akan menerima hukumannya. Jadi, Saya mohon untuk mengeluarkan Haruna dan Yuuya dari tuduhan itu."

"Yuuto-san!" "Onii-chan!"

Dua suara langsung terdengar, menanggapi pernyataan Yuuto barusan. Yuuya dan... suara anak perempuan. 'Onii-chan'... Berarti itu Haruna-san, ya?

"Tapi walaupun Aku menerima tuduhan itu, Aku tetap percaya pada perkataan Haruna dan Yuuya. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu." Masih dengan suara yang penuh percaya diri, Yuuto mengatakannya. Bisa kubayangkan, wajah Yuuto yang tersenyum sambil berbicara.

"Tapi, ada kemungkinan kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah sebagai hukuman. Apa kau siap?"

Dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Mataku sontak terbelalak mendengarnya. Kulihat Mamoru dan Shuuya, mereka juga sepertinya kaget mendegar hukuman yang mungkin diterima Yuuto. Walaupun perkataan Yuuto selanjutnya, lebih mengagetkan kami semua...

"Aku siap." Yuuto lalu menyambungnya lagi, "...Karena itu juga kewajibanku sebagai bagian dari Keluarga Kidou."

"Tapi, Yuuto-san...! Bagaimana dengan kenangan di sini? Teman-temanmu? ...Anggota Host Club?" Suara Yuuya terdengar lirih, sangat berbeda dengan suara 'iblis kecil' yang biasanya. Yuuya... Kuperhatikan Mamoru, dia mulai mengepalkan lagi tangannya dan juga mengigit bibirnya. Ekspresi itu... Dia marah...?

"Mereka pasti mengerti..." Suara Yuuto pun mulai mengecil. 'Mengerti'? Apa kau sungguh berpikir begitu, Yuuto...? Karena menurutku, tidak ada satu pun dari anggota Host Club yang akan mengerti sikap keras kepalamu yang satu ini. Dan tentu saja, sang kapten pasti juga tidak setuju dengan hal ini. Kenapa? Karena Mamoru sendiri sekarang sudah siap dengan kakinya untuk menendang pintu yang menghalangi Dirimu dengan kami semua...

Braak!

Dan pintu itu sukses terbuka dengan indahnya. Dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku mencemaskan apa pintu tersebut rusak atau tidak. Tapi sekarang, yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah satu orang esper nanas keras kepala yang berdiri menatap kami –Aku, Mamoru, dan Shuuya – dengan mulut menganga. Bukan hanya Yuuto, kedua orang disampingnya yaitu Yuuya dan juga seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut biru pendek dan kacamata bersemat di rambutnya. Jadi ini Haruna-san ya...? Mereka berdua juga menatap kami dengan tatapan kaget. Hanya satu orang yang tidak kaget dengan kehadiran kami, yaitu seorang Bapak yang duduk di meja tepat di ujung ruangan. Orang dengan kacamata dan rambut abu-abu yang dikepang kecil di belakangnya. Pak Kepala Sekolah... Dia hanya tersenyum, seperti menyambut kedatangan kami...

"Yuuto."

Kami semua langsung menoleh ke asal suara, Mamoru. Wajahnya masih sedikit menunduk, menutupi ekspresinya dengan bayangan. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya dia sangat...

"**DASAR BUODOOOOOHH!"**

Dan sambil meneriakkan kata-kata Caps Lock dan Bold barusan, Mamoru dengan ganasnya melempar sepatu yang sekarang telah beristirahat dengan tenang(?) di wajah Yuuto. Yuuto yang sangat kaget, sampai terjatuh ke lantai menerima serangan sang kapten.

"Dari tadi!" Mamoru berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yuuto yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah meminta bantuan pada orang lain? Padahal kami semua ada di sampingmu...!"

"Tapi aku..." Yuuto mulai membalas semburan(?) Mamoru.

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Dasar Kepala Batu!" Balas Mamoru lagi tanpa belas kasihan, benar-benar menohok hati sang cowok gogle. "Kau kira dengan begini..." Mamoru mulai memelankan suaranya.

"Kau kira dengan begini, Yuuya dan Haruna akan senang...?"

Pertanyaan atau mungkin bisa disebut pernyataan Mamoru barusan, sukses membuat kami semua terdiam. Yuuto perlahan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yuuya dan Haruna. Dan melihat wajah mereka berdua, wajah sedih milik kedua orang itu...

"Aku..." Yuuto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Onii-chan."

Mendengar suara Haruna, Yuuto kembali mendongak ke atas. Kami semua melihat, Haruna tersenyum pada sang kakak.

"Aku sangat senang dengan perhatian Kakak padaku dan juga Yuuya-kun. Karena aku tahu, Kakak melakukannya untuk kebahagiaanku dan Yuuya-kun. Tapi..." Masih tersenyum, Haruna melanjutkan...

"Bagaimana dengan Kakak? Bagaimana dengan... kebahagiaan milik Kakak sendiri? Sama dengan Kakak yang ingin Aku dan Yuuya-kun bahagia, kami juga ingin agar Kakak bahagia. Dan tempat yang bisa membuat Kakak bahagia, adalah tempat dimana teman-teman yang sangat menyayangi Kakak ada, kan?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia menoleh padaku, Mamoru, dan juga Shuuya sambil tersenyum. Sama halnya dengan Yuuya, yang sekarang telah tersenyum lebar pada kami semua. Kebahagiaan akan didapat ketika kau berada bersama orang yang menyayangimu... Dan kau juga menyayangi orang itu, dimana kau lebih mengharapkan kebahagiaan orang itu... Melebihi kebahagiaan dirimu sendiri...

"Begitu ya..." Yuuto mulai ikut tersenyum, lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya di lantai. "Terima kasih Haruna, Yuuya. Dan juga terima kasih... teman-teman." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia lalu menghadap kepala sekolah, lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf, Kepala Sekolah. Saya tidak bisa menerima hukuman untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Saya akan menyelesaikan sendiri masalah ini... Sebagai keluarga Kidou dan juga sebagai seorang kakak..."

Kepala Sekolah tersenyum mendengarnya, seperti sudah mengira akan terjadi seperti ini. "Baiklah, sebisa mungkin selesaikan secepatnya. Sebelum masalah ini jadi perbincangan dewan guru dan anggota yayasan."

"Baik! Terima Kasih, Kepala Sekolah!" Yuuto menjawab dengan lantang dan tersenyum. Dia benar-benar senang ya... Kami semua ikut tersenyum sambil tertawa bersama...

"Oh, satu lagi. Endou-kun." Kami terdiam ketika Kepala Sekolah menyebut nama Mamoru. "Lain kali masuk dengan cara biasa saja, jangan ditendang begitu pintunya..." Sambil tertawa kecil Kepala Sekolah 'menceramahi' Mamoru...

"Hehe... Maaf, reflek..." Mamoru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kami semua pun tertawa nyaring, minus Yuuto dan Shuuya yang hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Ayo kembali! Semua sudah menunggu!"

Dengan perkataan Mamoru tersebut, kami semua meninggal ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dari sudut mataku kulihat Yuuto dan Haruna saling berpegangan tangan... Berjalan bersama saudara menghadapi apa yang membentang di depan pintu yang telah terbuka lebar...

**Tralala...Trilili...Pembatas Cerita...**

"Ah! Itu mereka!"

Begitu keluar dari gedung guru pusat, kami disambut oleh teriakan merdu milik Atsuya. Mereka semua yang menunggu – Shirou, Atsuya, dan Yuuki – langsung berlari ke arah kami. Ah, ternyata bukan hanya mereka bertiga. Toramaru juga ada, ikut menunggu dan berlari ke arah kami. Setelah mereka sampai di depan kami, mereka pun tersenyum kompak sambil mengatakan,

"Okaerinasai!"*

Hmm, 'Okaeri' ya...? Yah, tapi memang benar. Tempat di mana ada teman yang menyayangi kalian, lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, juga teman yang akan selalu menyambut kita dengan senyuman... Tempat itu adalah, tempat sempurna untuk kita 'kembali pulang' kan?

Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah Mamoru, kulihat dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk padaku dan juga yang lainnya. Kami pun segera membalas mereka berempat dengan senyuman... sesuai janji kami, dan membalas dengan...

"Tadaima!"**

Lalu kami semua tertawa, bahkan Yuuto dan Shuuya pun ikut tertawa. Walaupun tawa mereka tidak senyaring Mamoru dan Atsuya... Yah, tapi begini juga tidak apa-apa kan? Kami disambut dengan senyuman dan membalasnya dengan senyuman juga... Bukan senyum yang dipaksakan, tapi senyum yang memang berasal dari kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang kami dapatkan dari 'tempat pulang' kami...

"Yosh! Kalau begitu setelah ini, kita bersiap-siap untuk membantu Yuuto membersihkan tuduhan itu!" Dengan semangat, Mamoru berkata. Diikuti oleh teriakan yang lain...

"Itu tidak perlu."

Suara dingin Yuuto langsung memutus teriakan kami semua. Dengan kompak semua mata tertuju pada Yuuto, termasuk Haruna dan Yuuya yang ikut memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. Mamoru langsung berwajah memelas bin horor seraya berkata 'kenapaaaaaa?'

"Karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah masalah keluargaku. Jadi aku sendiri yang harus menyelesaikannya." Dan keluarlah senyuman khas milik Yuuto. "Tenang saja, aku tak berniat untuk mengecewakan kalian dan 'kalah' dalam hal seperti ini. Setelah ini, aku akan langsung pergi menemui keluarga pembuat tuduhan itu."

Mendengar itu, kami semua pun tersenyum kembali. Haruna dan Yuuya juga ikut tersenyum, lega karena mereka percaya kepada Yuuto. Percaya bahwa Yuuto akan menyelesaikan masalah ini...

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, Host Club akan dibuka kembali besok!"

Mamoru berteriak kepada kami semua sambil tersenyum lebar. Kami semua menjawab dengan berbagai macam tanggapan. Seperti 'Ya!' yang kompak dari si kembar, 'Baik!' dari Yuuki, Anggukan dan senyuman kecil dari Shuuya, Smirk khas dari Yuuto, juga tanggapan meriah dari Haruna dan Yuuya.

Dariku? Kuberikan senyuman terbaikku. Bukan hanya pada Mamoru yang sekarang ada di depanku, memunggungi kami semua, berjalan lebih dulu dari kami yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Kuberikan juga senyumku untuk semuanya. Untuk Shuuya mengikutiku dan Mamoru. Untuk Toramaru yang telah membantu kami. Untuk Shirou, Atsuya, dan Yuuki yang siap menyambut kami semua dengan senyuman. Untuk Yuuto, Haruna, dan Yuuya yang telah melangkah keluar dari masalah mereka.

Dan tentu saja, Aku tersenyum untuk diriku sendiri. Untuk diriku yang akhirnya telah menemukan salah satu kebahagiaan yang hilang. Kebahagiaan untuk bisa berada di tempat dimana ada orang-orang yang menyayangimu... Tempat dimana kau akan disambut dengan senyuman ketika kau pulang...

**Tu Bi Kontinyu...!**

**Saya :** HiksHiks! Selesaiiiii! Ternyata benar, lebih lancar ngetik di Malang daripada di Samarinda. Sungguh, di sana saya selalu tergoda untuk make modem yang otomatis menjadikan saya ngenet terus tampa ngetik...

**All Cast :** Oh, Gitu...

**Saya : **Kok gitu aja tanggapannya? Kalian harusnya senang, saya jadi anak rajin *muntah berjamaah* kalo di Malang!

**Ichi : **Terserah dirimu deh, cepet dijelasin kata-kata di atas tuh!

**Saya :** Oh, iya ya...

**'Okaerinasai' : **Bisa berarti 'selamat pulang kembali'. Kata-kata orang yang berada di rumah yang diucapkan kepada orang yang baru pulang. Tidak saya jadikan bahasa Indonesia karena artinya nggak cuocuok gitu!*lebay*

**'Tadaima' : **Artinya 'Aku pulang'. Balasan kepada oang yang ngucapin 'okaerinasai'.

**'Onii-chan' dan 'Aniki' :** Mungkin udah pada tahu... Artinya sama, 'Kakak laki-laki'. Tapi 'Aniki' itu lebih kasar daripada 'Onii-chan' , jadi jangan dipake sembarangan ya Kalau Atsuya nggak apa-apa, emang dia dari sananya begito! (Atsuya : Maksud lo?)

**Saya : **Kira-kira itu aja? Apa masih ada istilah Jepang yang kurang jelas? Kalau '-san' dan '-kun' semua pasti udah tau kan...

**Mamoru :** Setelah ini gimana lanjutannya?

**Saya :** He? Penguin Arc udah selesai lo! Nanti chapter selanjutnya chapter selingan sebelum maju ke Arc selanjutnya. Tenang aja, penyelesaian masalah bakal ada di chapter depan. Sekalian munculin karakter baru... Hohohoho! *tawa nista buka tawa Santa Claus*

**All Cast :** Hooo...

**Saya : **BeTeWe, Eniwey, Baswey, sekedar promosi. Suara Yuuki (Tachibana Jousuke), Hiroto(Mizushima Takahiro) dan Akio (Kaji Yuuki) kalau nyanyi **KEREN** abis! Terutama Yuuki tuh! KYAAAA! *fan girls mode on* Udahlah, ayok balas review...

**Aurica Netsmile**

Huwaaa, syukur kalo bagus ya :)

Thanks reviewnya...!

**Akazora No Darktokyo**

ShuuHiroMamo? Jadi Hiroto gitu yang direbutin? *sweatdrop* Hoho, Hiroto yayankku tercinta *ditampol Mamo dan Ryuuji* kayaknya masih agak lama munculnya, tapi pasti muncul kok!

Sepertinya mood saya cepet banget berubah, sebenarnya tu niat bikin cerita serius malah jadi humor... Coba nanti pingin ngetik humor, pasti jadi serius! *plaak*

Hoho... Banyak yang bilang kemunculan Shuuya sangat tiba-tiba. Apa Shuuya berpotensi jadi esper kedua? *ditendang pake fire tornado*

Ini udah dipanjangin, panjang banget malah...

Thanks Reviewnya!

**De-chan Aishiro**

Ahhh, keren...keren...keren... Sungguh bergema di hati saya...*lebay mode on*

Hoho, iya kasihan Ichi! Dan, pada tahu kalo itu Shadow ya...? Hidup chara cakep! *ditendang pake dark tornado*

Buset, saya dah kena double tornado... Hohe? Ternyata masih ada misstypo...! Mudahan chapter ini gak ada, Amiiin!

Heee... Saya sama juga! Tapi bukan matematika aja, semua pelajaran IPA saya pasti seneng klo denger bel bunyi! *padahal anak IPA...*

Hohe! KittyShipping? Gimana tuh yang laen? Yay for ShuuTora! *plaak*

Auh,auh... Saya melayang nih klo dipuji terus! *double plaak*

Haha! Ngarep tuh! Sebenarnya adegannya tu di tengah hujan gitu, Shirou denger petir langsung teriak "Semua akan mati!" Tapi langsung ditenangin Shuuya (Shuuya megang pundaknya) terus bilang, "Tidak ada yang akan mati!" Hahuuuu, kenapa gak sama Ryuugo seh?

Ini dah dipanjangin, klo ShuuYuu tunggu dulu ya, soalnya saya bingung bikinnya kayak mana...

Thanks Reviewnya!

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Haha! Ai loph yu tuu...? Hehe...

Hoho, si Shadow di tunggu ja ya. Dia kan bayangan, datang tak di jemput pulang tak diantar... *dikira jelangkung?*

Munculin! Munculin! Munculin! Di anime ja dibilang begini : 'Syukurlah kau bisa masuk ke tim yang sama dengan Goenji-san yang kau sukai" Ibunya Tora yang bilang! Pake Daisuki no Goenji-san pula! Kyaa!

Saya tunggu HiroMamo na!

Thanks Reviewnya! P.S : Pictnya ditunggu ja! Di pixiv juga jarang mereka berdua, biasanya Yuuto nyempil gitu...

**Draco de Laviathan **

Yes, saya Apdet!

Hush, jangan tidur di kelas! Nggak baek! Pokoknya jangan ampe ketahuan ya! *plaak*

Iya, silahkan! Belajar bareng Ichi aja supaya dapet beasiswa ke sana...:D

Toramaru terlalu imut untuk tidak dimasukkan! XD

Thanks Reviewnya!

**N/A :** Hoho, langsung ja... Review puehliiis?


	8. Your Eyes

A/N : I'm back and as good as alive, Baybeehhh! *dilempar kunai* Maaf diriku yang telah telat mengapdet... Saya kena serangan jantung mendadak setelah liat cakepnya Lelouch, kerennya Suzaku, dan imutnya Rolo...! Hoho, someone please give me CG R2! Lanjut dulu deh...

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5 and Ouran Koukou Host Club owned by Bisco Hattori

Rated : T, untuk percobaan pembunuhan(?) dan kata-kata kasar...

Character(s) : Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Kogure Yuuya, Otonashi Haruna, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Fudou Akio

Genre(S) : Humor, Frienship, Parody

Warning : AU, Shonen-ai, mungkin OOC, and beware of attempted murder(?) for The coolest GameMaker!

**Inazuma Host Club**

**Episode 8**

**Your Eyes**

**Ichirouta's POV**

Halo, semua! Lama tak berjumpa! Masih denganku, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Hoho, ada apa? Apa aku sedikit OOC untuk kalian? Yah, itu mungkin saja. Karena sekarang aku berjalan di koridor sekolah, dengan hati berbunga-bunga, senyum mengembang lebar di wajahku, dan juga langkah ringan bak melayang di atas awan. Baik, mungkin itu sedikit lebay, tapi salahkan itu kepada Author yang memang sekarang sedang melayang-layang di dunia fujoshi miliknya...

Lupakan tentang Author miring yang satu itu dan kembali ke cerita. Masih tersenyum lebar aku menuju ke ruangan Host Club. Setelah masalah Yuuto - yang tidak disinggung lagi sekarang – terlewati, hari-hariku berjalan dengan sangat baik atau mungkin bisa dibilang sempurna. Masalah hadiahku yang menumpuk sudah terselesaikan dengan cara yang oh-sungguh-dermawan-sekali-dirku. Hadiah itu kubagi-bagikan ke tetangga-tetanggaku di apartemen tempatku tinggal. Tentu saja aku juga memberikan sebagian hadiah kepada Induk Semangku. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, dia memberiku makan malam gratis sejak kuberikan hadiah. Oh, hidup gratisan!

Setelah itu, kehidupan sekolahku berjalan dengan sangat indah. Nilai-nilaiku masih menduduki Ranking 3 besar di sekolah, dan Ranking 1 di kelas. Nilai Kimia dan Sejarah Jepangku sempurna. Dan semua itu ditambah dengan menghilangnya pelajaran Bahasa Alien... Maksudku Bahasa Inggris selama seminggu. Kenapa? Karena gurunya sedang cuti dengan alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Selama sang guru cuti, kami belajar sendiri di kelas. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang kita bersenang-senang di kelas...

Yup, hari-hari yang sungguh indah. Tidak ada yang salah kan kalau aku menyebar senyum? Oh, tanpa kusadari pintu ruang Host Club sudah berada di depan mataku. Perlahan kubuka pintu besar itu dengan memikirkan satu hal. Hari ini pasti jadi hari yang indah juga ya...

...Atau tidak.

Begitu pintu terbuka, aku langsung disambut dengan beberapa benda tajam melayang ke arahku. Dalam saat-saat seperti inilah aku sangat bersyukur karena memiliki reflek di atas rata-rata. Aku langsung menghindar dengan cepat, lebih tepatnya 0.25 detik, dari benda tajam yang entah apa itu. Jleb! Dengan sukses, aku menghindar dan membiarkan benda tajam itu menancap ke dinding dibelakangku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan... Itu kunai dan Shuriken? Apa ada Naruto nyasar ke Host Club?

"Ichirouta! Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Suara Mamoru membahana menanyakan keadaanku. Kembali kutolehkan wajahku ke dalam ruang Host Club...

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa...!"

Mulutku menganga. Bukan, bukan karena aku melihat ruangan Host club yang berhamburan seperti kapal pecah. Bukan juga karena aku melihat sofa dan meja yang terbalik. Bukan juga karena dinding ruangan yang sudah dengan cantiknya berhias kunai dan shuriken, yang tanpa rasa berdosa menancap di situ. Bukan juga karena melihat Mamoru, komplit dengan air mata bercucuran dan juga puppy eyes miliknya, berlari ke arahku bak adegan film India lama. Bukan, bukan karena semua itu...

Tapi karena aura gelap yang mengejar Mamoru dari belakang. Sungguh, kalau aku bermata minus – yang untungnya tidak – aku pasti percaya bahwa aura gelap dan hitam itu adalah Maou*. Mungkin kalau itu benar masih lebih baik. Karena sosok asli dari Maou itu adalah...

"Tunggu! Mamoru-san!"

Yuuki, atau lebih tepatnya Dark!Yuuki, bersenjatakan kunai dan shuriken, mengejar-ngejar Mamoru seperti tidak ada hari esok. Mamoru langsung mengubah rute larinya ke arah kanan. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop sendiri melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya mengerikan tapi terlihat sangat lucu... Kulihat Shuuya duduk tenang di pojok ruangan, duduk tenang di satu-satunya sofa yang tidak gugur dalam perang(?). Aku mendekatinya sambil mengendap-endap. Aku tidak ingin mempertarukan diriku lagi melawan serombongan kunai dan shuriken, tidak terima kasih.

"Shuuya, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Aku duduk di sebelah Shuuya, bertanya kepadanya. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu menunjuk ke salah satu meja di ruangan itu.

"Mamoru yang melakukannya."

Mataku terbelalak melihatnya. Di atas meja tergelatak boneka kesayangan milik Yuuki. Boneka kesayangan milik sang junior itu sekarang telah... basah? Yup, memang basah. Dan lagi, itu teh ya? Atau jangan-jangan kopi...? Bakal susah tuh membersihkannya. Kalau begini sih, wajar kalau Yuuki marah...

"Huwaaa!"

Teriakan mengenaskan milik Mamoru langsung membuatku dan Shuuya reflek melihat ke arahnya dan Yuuki. Mamoru tersudut dan merapat ke dinding. Beberapa centimeter dari kepala, bahu, tangan, pinggang, dan kakinya menancap kunai dan shuriken. Wajah Mamoru sudah pucat, sangat pucat. Seperti itukah wajah orang yang sudah di ujung tanduk?

"Mamoru-san..."

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Yuuki berjalan mendekati Mamoru. Wajah Mamoru mulai berubah menjadi biru. Yuuki mengeluarkan kunai dari saku belakang seragamnya... Hal yang membuatku berpikir sebenarnya dia bawa kunai berapa sih? Sementar wajah Mamoru mulai bertambah pucat, dari biru menjadi ungu(?). Sekarang mereka sudah saling berhadapan dalam jarang yang dekat, cukup dekat untuk Yuuki melempar kunai tanpa harus meleset. Tangan Yuuki mulai bersiap melempar kunai, Mamoru bergonta-ganti warna wajah, Aku menelan ludah tanda tegang, dan Shuuya dengan sangat tidak peduli mulai membuka buku dan membaca...

Brakk!

"Halo semua!"

Adegan dua pemeran "Run from Ninja"(?) a.k.a Mamoru dan Yuuki langsung terhenti ketika pintu Host Club terbanting dan 2 suara kompak terdengar. Kami semua menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat Shirou dan Atsuya melambai-lambaikan tangannya, serta Yuuto yang mengikuti di belakang si kembar tersenyum kecil. Walaupun anggota yang baru datang langsung terbelalak ketika melihat kehancuran yang terjadi di ruangan ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Yuuto, Shirou, dan Atsuya masuk sambil menoleh kanan kiri. Melihat betapa hancurnya ruangan Host Club. Tentu saja dalam proses melihat-lihat itu, mereka menyadari keberadaanku dan Shuuya yang mengungsi di pojokan. Dan juga menyadari Mamoru yang terpojok dan Yuuki yang sudah siap membunuh orang. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yuuki, sekarang tangan yang memegang kunai sudah mulai menurun, matanya berkedip-kedip melihat ke arah Yuuto dan yang lainnya, lalu kepalanya mulai menoleh kesana kemari melihat ruangan Host Club yang sudah berhias kunai dan shuriken, dan dia...

"Ahhhh! Maafkan aku!"

Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil meminta maaf... Sepertinya dia sudah kembali jadi Yuuki yang biasa ya... Mamoru masih bersandar di dinding, mulai terduduk sambil mengambil nafas, Aku menghela nafasku bersyukur akan terhentinya pembunuhan yang akan terjadi barusan, Shuuya tetap diam sambil membaca buku, sedangkan Yuuto, Shirou, dan Atsuya hanya bisa bengong sambil mengangguk pelan. Masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

**XXXInazuma Eleven!XXX**

"Aku benar-benar nggak sengaja! Beneran! Suer! Honto dayo! I'm saying the real thi...!"

Mulut Mamoru yang tidak berhenti mengoceh pembelaan dirinya langsung disumpal dengan cake coklat oleh Shuuya. Setelah Yuuki kembali normal, kami mendirikan beberapa sofa di tengah ruangan untuk diduduki, beserta meja kecil yang selamat dari bapak kunai dan istrinya, ibu shuriken. Kami pun duduk sambil memakan cake dan teh. Yuuki mengamankan bonekanya jauh-jauh dari Mamoru. Walaupun dia minta maaf karena sudah menghancurkan ruangan Host Club, sepertinya dia masih ngambek dengan Mamoru yang telah mengotori boneka berambut pink miliknya. Anggota yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Mamoru dan Yuuki.

"Sudahlah, Yang penting tidak ada kejadian berdarah dalam bentuk apapun hari ini..." Yuuto berkata sambil meminum tehnya. "Tapi dengan keadaan ruang Host Club yang seperti ini kita tidak mungkin membuka Club untuk hari ini ya."

Memang benar, di samping kami semua masih berserakan sofa dan meja yang terbalik. Juga dinding ruangan yang berhiaskan kunai dan Shuriken. Kudengar Yuuki bergumam 'maaf' secara pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, kalau kadang-kadang kita istirahat untuk satu hari tidak apa-apa, kan?" Shirou mengeluarkan innocent smile-nya. Kami pun ikut tersenyum melihat mukanya yang imut-imut itu. "Lagipula dengan begini kita bisa ngobrol santai. Benar kan, Yuuto-kun?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat alisnya. Benar juga ya, kami masih belum tahu berita terbaru penyelesaian masalah miliknya. Memang dia bilang pasti akan beres, tapi itu tidak akan menghentikan rasa penasaran kami! Dengan tatapan ingin tahu, semua anggota menatap Yuuto. Yuuto tersenyum kecil, menaruh cangkir tehnya ke atas meja.

"Tenang saja, masalah itu sudah diselesaikan dengan..." kata-kata Yuuto terhenti. Sepertinya dia mencari kata yang pas. "Bisa dibilang selesai dengan baik, dengan bantuan teman lama." Yuuto tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal ini. Teman lama...? Aku dan yang lain memasang wajah bingung. Sepertinya Yuuto terlihat... gembira?

"Yah, lebih baik kalian lihat sendiri. Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Dan seperti yang dipredeksikan sang esper, pintu ruang Host Club terbuka pelan. Menampilkan satu sosok 'little devil' alias Yuuya, Toramaru yang tersenyum riang, dan juga gadis dengan kacamata tersemat di rambutnya, Haruna. Mereka semua tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi senyuman mereka terhenti ketika melihat keadaan ruangan Host Club. Yup, mereka bengong, bahkan Yuuya juga ikutan.

"Kalian masuklah. Jangan bengong di depan pintu." Suara Yuuto menyadarkan mereka. Dengan perlahan sambil menoleh-noleh, penasaran kenapa banyak kunai dan shuriken berserakan, mereka mendekati kami. Setelah di dekat kami, mereka duduk di tempat yang tersisa. Haruna dan Yuuya di samping kiri Yuuto, dan Toramaru yang duduk di antara Shuuya dan Mamoru.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuan kalian semua kemarin." Haruna dan Yuuya tersenyum pada kami semua. "Sekarang masalahnya sudah terselesaikan, Aku dan Yuuya juga bisa kembali bersekolah seperti biasa." Dia menepuk kedua tangannya sambil bicara.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Mamoru membalas senyum kedua anak SMP itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa teman lama yang membantumu, Yuuto?" Ah, kau pintar sekali Mamoru. Mewakili kami semua menanyakan pertanyaan satu itu.

"Ah? Kalian semua kenal dengannya kok." He? Benarkah? "Oh, kecuali Ichirouta tentunya." Tuh, kan. Melihat wajahku, Yuuto langsung menyambung, "Tenang saja, dia juga bersekolah di sini kok. Walaupun dia sering bolos... Tapi kurasa hari ini dia masuk sekolah."

"Sering bolos...?" Mamoru terlihat menyadari sesuatu. Bukan hanya Mamoru, semua Host menyadari sesuatu. Dan sepertinya, mereka berpikiran sama karena mereka dengan kompak meneriakkan satu nama yang sama...

"Fudou?" Bak paduan suara, mereka bernyanyi... maksudku berteriak. Yuuto langsung diserbu berbagai pertanyaan oleh para Host. "Yang benar?" dari Atsuya. "Dia sudah kembali?" Dari Shirou dan Mamoru. Serta Shuuya yang memasang wajah 'apa benar?' Siapa Fudou ini...?

"Iya, benar." Dengan sabar Yuuto menjawab. Di sampingnya Haruna dan Yuuya tertawa melihat tingkah laku para senpainya. "Dia baru saja kembali dari Itali, tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku, dan dengan seenak jidat membantuku dalam menyelesaikan masalah kemarin itu." Kata-kata Yuuto yang terkesan kasar itu, berlawanan dengan wajah yang sekarang diperlihatkannya. Senyum yang tulus terpasang di wajahnya... Sayang, harus diganggu dengan satu pengumuman...

"Perhatian, kepada seluruh Ketua Kelas dari kelas 1 sampai 3. Diharap berkumpul di ruang OSIS segera. Terima kasih. Kami ulangi..."

Dia memberi senyuman maaf pada kami, dan beranjak pergi. Dia juga menyempatkan untuk mengusap kepala Haruna dan Yuuya sambil bergumam 'maaf'. Yuuto pun keluar dari ruangan Host Club.

Setelah itu, berbagai macam topik mengalir dalam pembicaraan. Mulai dari pelajaran SMP, yang membuat kami - para senpai - sedikit bernostalgia, tentu saja diiringi dengan Mamoru yang tanpa rasa malu membeberkan nilai matematika miliknya ketika SMP. Yang terlalu bernada doremi sampai-sampai aku tak ingin menyebutkannya... Diikuti tawa Haruna, Yuuya, dan Toramaru yang mendengar ini. Sampai pembicaraan kita mengalir ke Yuuto, seperti bagaimana sikapnya ketika kecil, yang dijawab Haruna sambil tertawa. Aku jadi penasaran, apa kemampuan esper Yuuto sudah ada sejak dia kecil? Dan satu lagi yang membuatku penasaran...

"Hei, aku mau tanya." Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arahku. "Kenapa Yuuto selalu mengenakan gogle biru itu...? Apa dia tidak pernah melepasnya?"

Pertanyaanku barusan sukses membuat semua Host tercengang. Mereka ternganga sambil berkedip-kedip. Ah, bukan semua kok. Shuuya (untungnya) masih waras(?). Apa aku bertanya hal yang salah ya? "Hey..."

"Aaaahhhhh!" Mamoru dan Atsuya langsung berteriak sambil berdiri, membuatku kaget setengah hidup. Shirou dan Yuuki yang tidak selebay mereka berdua hanya ber-ah pelan. Shuuya hanya diam seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya dia juga sadar akan sesuatu. Dan kekagetan mereka langsung berubah menjadi seringai yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri...

"Kerja yang bagus, Ichirouta!" Mamoru dengan lantangnya berteriak sambil menunjukku. Apanya? "Terlalu banyak yang terjadi, kami sampai lupa dengan yang satu itu." Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau kalian... "Aku sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik gogle itu sejak dari kelas 1!" Lama sekali perjuanganmu, Mamoru... "Waktu itu aku hanya berusaha sendiri, karena kalian berdua nggak mau membantu!" Dan sekarang Mamoru menyemburkan (dalam arti sebenarnya) kekesalan terpendamnya pada Shirou dan Shuuya. Yang disembur hanya tersenyum sambil melindungi kepala mereka dengan payung, perlindungan dari semburan hujan lokal. Entah darimana payung itu datang...

"Haha, maaf kapten!" Masih melindungi diri dari semburan, Shirou tertawa. "Tapi sekarang, dengan anggota sebanyak ini mungkin bisa berhasil melihat mata Yuuto-kun, kan?"

"Benar juga..." Mamoru berkata sambil memegang dagunya, pose berpikir. Walaupun sebenarnya, hal-hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan berpikir tidak akan cocok dengan Mamoru. Dia lalu tersenyum lebar pada kami semua, senyuman yang membuatku takut sendiri...

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai rencana 'Membuka gogle Yuuto'!

**XXXGo! Japan's representative!XXX**

**Sementara itu di ruang OSIS...**

"Huatsyi!" Yuuto bersin dengan indahnya, mengagetkan orang-orang lain yang ada di situ.

"Kidou-san, sedang flu?" Megane yang mewakili kelas 2-B bertanya padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong lanjutkan rapatnya." Dengan tenang Yuuto menjawab. Sangat berlawanan dengan nuraninya yang telah memberikan berbagai macam alasan kenapa dia bisa bersin senyaring itu...

Kemungkinan 1 : Yuuya sedang mengobrak-abrik kamarnya, lagi. Tidak mungkin karena sekarang dia sedang berada di sekolah. Kemungkinan dicoret.

Kemungkinan 2 : Haruna sedang memikirkan tentang dirinya. Sungguh, sangat narsis dan sister-complex sekali dirimu, Yuuto... Sayangnya, Yuuto merasa bukan karena ini. Kemungkinan dicoret.

Kemungkinan 3 : Seorang teman lama, bernama Fudou Akio sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengerjainya lagi. Entah itu berupa jebakan atau hal-hal lainnya... Kemungkinan yang paling besar mungkin ini...

Dan masih banyak kemungkinan lainnya, sampai akhirnya Yuuto sampai di kemungkinan terakhir...

Kemungkinan 99 : Teman-teman di Host Club sedang membicarakan tentangnya. Mungkin saja mereka sedang berencana mengerjainya dengan cara mencoba melepas gogle birunya atau hal semacam itu.

Inner Yuuto tertawa sendiri. Dia berpikir 'Tidak mungkin teman-temannya berencana seperti itu'.

Dan Author sendiri berpikir, 'Yuuto, kenapa kamu nggak pindah profesi jadi peramal aja sih?'

**XXXSpirit! Inazuma's Soul!XXX**

**Kembali ke tempat Ichirouta dan kawan-kawan...**

"Jadi apa rencana kita?" Atsuya memulai rapat besar yang menentukan nasib misteri terbesar di Inazuma Eleven... Salah, maksudnya misteri terbesar tentang Kidou Yuuto. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kami pindah tempat ke halaman sekolah, di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Kita tidak bisa minta bantuan Haruna dan Yuuya sih..." Shirou menyambung perkataan adik kembarnya. Memang benar, kami sempat bertanya pada mereka berdua tentang gogle Yuuto. Tapi mereka berdua sepakat untuk tutup mulut tentang hal itu. Mereka hanya mengatakan, kalau kami harus mencoba membuka gogle milik Yuuto dengan tenaga kami sendiri. Perlu kutambahkan kalau mereka mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Oh, Toramaru juga sudah pulang. Katanya dia harus kembali ke restoran keluarganya untuk membantu...

"Langsung terjang saja!" Mamoru langsung mengatakan rencananya – yang tidak bisa disebut rencana- itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Kalau hanya begitu kurasa nggak mungkin bisa deh...

"Rencana yang kurang detil." Tuh kan, Shirou langsung menimpalinya. "Tapi patut dicoba!" Dan aku langsung cengo mendengarnya. Melihat wajahku dia kembali menambahkan, "Kita kan berenam. Ada kapten yang tenaganya kuat, Shuuya-kun yang staminanya banyak, Teamwork dariku dan Atsuya, Yuuki-kun dengan jurus ninjanya, dan juga..." Aku menelan ludah. Dan juga...

"Juga Ichirouta dengan reflek dan kemampuan atletisnya!" Mamoru langsung menyambung dengan seenak udelnya. Hahaha... Aku tertawa garing dalam hati. Asal tidak melibatkan benda tajam yang melayang ke arahku, aku dengan sukarela mau membantu. Lagian, yang bertanya tentang gogle Yuuto itu kan aku...

"Baiklah! Sekarang tentang urutan penyerbuan..." Kami semua langsung ber-hudle di dekat Mamoru. Mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang harus kami lakukan. Setelah didengarkan baik-baik, siapa yang menyangka kalau rencana 'Langsung Terjang' itu sudah tersusun dengan rapi? Seperti sudah dipersiapkan oleh Mamoru dari dulu... Ah, sudahlah...

"Yosh! Ayo mulai penyerbuan kita!"

**End of Ichirouta's POV**

**XXXLet's Go! Yeah!XXX**

Mari kita pindah ke tempat GameMaker kesayangan kita berada. Setelah rapat di ruang OSIS selesai, Yuuto melewati koridor menuju ke ruang Host Club. Kenapa dia ingin kembali? Karena ternyata dia melupakan tasnya yang masih tergeletak di sofa dalam ruang Host Club. Ah, sudah dekat. Belok ke kiri lalu nanti naik tangga...

"Yuuto-kun!"

Suara ini... Yuuto menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja. Dia melihat salah satu dari si kembar, Shirou berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Hmmm? Dalam lubuk hati Yuuto, dia merasa kalau senyuman milik cowok berambut putih ke abu-abuan itu sedikit berbeda. Terkesan...mengerikan? Tapi Yuuto mengesampingkan pikiran itu. Pikirnya, tidak mungkin Shirou yang innocent akan berbuat hal-hal buruk. Oh, kalau saja kekuatan espermu aktif maka kau pasti akan ambil langkah seribu untuk pergi dari situ, Yuuto yayank...

"Ada apa, Shirou?" Yuuto pun berhenti, menunggu Shirou berjalan ke tempatnya. Shirou masih tersenyum, Yuuto ikut tersenyum. Senyuman Shirou makin melebar mulai seperti seringai, Yuuto mulai berhenti terseyum. Shirou tersenyum...Maksud author berseringai macam Ichimaru Gin, Yuuto menelan ludah. Dan... Shirou langsung berlari ke arah Yuuto dengan kecepatan di atas manusia normal, tangan kanannya menggapai ke depan berusaha menyambar gogle Yuuto. Yuuto yang juga punya reflek di atas rata-rata, langsung mundur beberapa langkah menghindar dari cengkraman maut itu. Sungguh, tidak ada karakter dengan kekuatan fisik normal di Inazuma Eleven. Author masih belum bisa menemukan rumus kimia, bagaimana bisa api dan air bertemu tapi tidak padam atau menguap. Melainkan berubah menjadi jurus keren macam 'Cross Fire' dan 'Fire Blizzard'... Sungguh, author tak tahu!

Baiklah, setelah curhatan tidak penting dari author mari kita kembali ke cerita. Yuuto dan Shirou membeku di tempat. Setelah itu, Shirou ber'cih' pelan. Kalau ada pengorek kuping di situ, pasti Yuuto akan segera mengorek kupingnya. Shirou yang innocent bin imut itu bilang 'cih'? Apa kata dunia? Dan dari sini kita tahu, Yuuto terlalu banyak nonton iklan pajak di tv Indonesia...

"Emm, Shirou? Sebenarnya, apa yang..." Perkataan Yuuto terputus setelah insting espernya kembali aktif. Dia menghidar ke kanan, menghidar dari serbuan serigala mungil berambut antara orange dan pink a.k.a Atsuya yang menerjangnya dari belakang. Si Yuuto itu punya mata ketiga, ya? Hanya dewa Inazuma yang tahu...

Sekarang Yuuto berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua saudara kembar yang telah menyeringai seperti Ichimaru Gin dari Bleach, komik yang akhir-akhir ini dibaca Yuuto karena didesak oleh Mamoru. Dan seringai itu berubah jadi teriakan yang membahana di koridor sekolah yang kosong...

"Serang!"

Yuuto pun mengikuti insting espernya, dia harus lari seperti karakter komik yang baru dibacanya kemarin atas desakan Yuuya... Yup, Yuuto lari dengan kecepatan melewati 40 yard dalam 4.1 detik, seperti Eyeshield 21...

**XXXInazuma Eleven!XXX**

Setelah melarikan diri dari dua serigala kembar, Yuuto sampai di di deretan ruang kelas 1 SMA. Dia menarik nafasnya perlahan, capek juga kalau dia harus lari sekencang itu. Yuuto berpikir keras, kenapa Shirou dan Atsuya berusaha menyerangnya seperti itu. Bahkan Shirou berubah menjadi sangat OOC... Setelah mengingat-ingat lagi, dia memegang gogle miliknya. 'Apa mungkin mereka berdua...'

Sayang, Yuuto harus berhenti berpikir karena serangan ninja mendadak. Serbuan suami istri senjata ninja alias kunai dan shuriken menyerbu Yuuto. Dan tentu saja, Yuuto dapat menghindar dengan indah seperti film-film matrix. Jleb! Kunai dan Shuriken menancap ke dinding. Yuuto-1 , kunai&Shuriken-0. Mari beri applause yang meriah!

"Ah, tidak kena." Yuuto menoleh ke asal suara. Di ujung koridor berdir Yuuki yang bersenjatakan kunai dan shuriken. Yuuto kembali menelan ludah dan segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk lari dari tempat itu **ASAP**, **A**njrit **S**omeone **A** little help Here **P**lease...Maksud Author, **A**s **S**oon **A**s **P**ossible. Sial untuk Yuuto, berbeda dengan Shirou dan Atsuya, kecepatan Yuuki lebih di atas mereka berdua. Dengan mudah dan tanpa membuang tenaga, Yuuki berhasil mengejar Yuuto. Esper kesayangan kita tanpa kenal lelah terus berlari, sayang Yuuki masih bisa mengikutinya. Yuuki mulai bersiap melempar kunai...

"Tunggu dulu, Yuuki! Kenapa kalian pada mengejarku, hah?" Sambil ngos-ngosan karena lari dikejar tanpa henti, Yuuto bertanya. Tentu saja dia bertanya sambil berlari. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yuuki berhenti mengejar Senpainya itu dan menurunkan tangan pelempar kunainya. Yuuto pun ikut berhenti.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu niat untuk ikutan, tapi karena semua ingin menangkap Yuuto-san dan melepas gogle senpai, aku jadi ikutan. Maaf ya senpai." Yuuki kembali bersiap untuk melempar kunai. Yuuto yang cengo mendengar jawaban Yuuki, hanya bisa diam. Untunglah dia punya insting esper yang segera menyadarkannya dan membuat Yuuto kembali mengeluarkan kecepatan eyeshield 21. Dia pun berhasil menghidar dari kunai Yuuki. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Yuuto terus berlari. Yuuki berhenti mengejarnya, Yuuto menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia harus mengusulkan peraturan baru di Host Club : 'Dilarang membawa benda tajam, terutama Kunai dan Shuriken!'. Upps, penderitaanmu belum berakhir Yuuto...

"Ichirouta-san! Tangkap dia!"

Dan benar saja, dengan tiba-tiba Ichirouta muncul dari belokan di sebelah kanan Yuuto, membuat cowok gogle itu kaget setengah mati. Bukan karena kemunculan Ichirouta yang seperti teleport, dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Melainkan karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa Ichirouta yang terbilang waras(?) itu akan ikut-ikutan mencoba membuka goglenya. Dan, buset dah! Ternyata lari Ichirouta itu cepat sekali...

"Ichirouta! Kenapa kau juga ikutan mengejarku?" Yuuto dengan susah payah bertanya sambil berlari. Dari pengalaman nyata Author, lari sambil ngomong itu sangat susah saudara-saudara!

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin melihat matamu kan!" Dan sekarang Ichirouta berpikir, untuk seorang jenius ternyata Yuuto bisa lemot juga...

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau kau berpikir aku ini lemot...?" Yuuto membalas Ichirouta dengan setengah berteriak. Walaupun dia memiliki stamina yang bagus, dirinya masih lebih cocok dengan sesuatu yang membutuhkan pemikiran. Dan bisa kita lihat,mata Ichirouta yang terbelalak kagum karena kekuatan esper Yuuto. Ah, pintu keluar tinggal sedikit! Ayo, Yuuto berjuanglah!

Brakk! Yuuto membanting pintu menuju ke luar. Sekarang dia berada di lantai dua, di dekat lapangan sepak bola. Masih ada sedikit jalan sebelum tangga, dan Yuuto segera berlari ke bawah menuruni tangga itu. Terlihat Ichirouta baru membuka pintu. Yuuto sedikit lega, walaupun sepertinya dia lupa dengan kemampuan atletis Ichirouta. Ichirouta berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, dan bukannya mengerem untuk menuruni tangga, Ichirouta langsung menapakkan kakinya ke dinding pegangan tangga. Dengan kecepatan itu dia langsung berlari di DINDING dan melompat ke arah tangga paling bawah. Yuuto terbengong-bengong melihatnya, dan lagi-lagi insting espernya menyuruhnya lari dari situ. Yuuto pun melanjutkan larinya...

"Tunggu dulu! Yuuto!" Yuuto tidak mempedulikan teriakan cowok berambut panjang itu, prioritasnya sekarang adalah menyelamtkan diri dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya...

**XXXAim! Japan's Representative!XXX**

**Ichirouta's POV (again)...**

Ah! Sial, padahal sedikit lagi! Aku mengambil nafas. Sudah lama tidak lari seperti tadi. Sejak masuk ke Inazuma Gakuen ini aku terlalu sibuk belajar. Hmm, apa aku masuk klub atletik lagi ya...?

"Sepertinya kalian mengejar-ngejar Kidou-kun. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sebuah suara cowok mengagetkanku. Kudongakkan kepalaku ke asal suara, dari atas pohon di belakangku. Kulihat seorang cowok dengan seragam SMA Inazuma Gakuen, rambutnya...bisa dibilang ber-style sangat aneh, dan matanya berwana hitam kehijauan. Sementara dia turun dari atas pohon, aku masih terbengong-bengong melihat style rambutnya itu...

"Hoooii, anggota host club, Kazemaru Ichirouta-kun~~~."

Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku yang kaget langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jadi? Kenapa kalian mengejar Kidou-kun? Jangan bilang kalau kalian mau mengambil gogle miliknya itu. Akhirnya mulai lagi deh, perburuan gogle..."

Dia mulai ngomong sendiri. Aku cuman bisa berkedip medengar tebakannya yang 200% benar itu. Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau dirinya benar. Dia lalu kembali bicara padaku,

"Kalian mau mengambil gogle nya, kan?" Aku mengangguk, masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku menanggapi keanehan cowok di depanku. Terutama rambutnya itu...

"Kalau begitu mau tahu, cara supaya kalian bisa menangkap dan membuka gogle Kidou-kun dengan mudah?"

Ha? Yang benar? Melihat ekspresiku, dia lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang cukup...licik? Cowok itu mendekat padaku lalu membisikkan suatu cara... Suatu cara yang benar-benar gila! Sampai-sampai aku terbelalak dan menganga lebar. Selesai membisikkan cara gila itu, dia mundur dan beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Begitulah. Selamat berjuang, Kazemaru-kun!" Cowok ber-style rambut aneh itu pun pergi. Meninggalkanku terbengong-bengong di pinggir lapangan sepak bola. Serius tuh? Dengan cara gila seperti itu bisa menangkap Yuuto...?

**End of Ichirouta's POV...**

**XXXAim! Yuuto's Gogle!XXX**

Setelah pembicaraan Ichirouta dengan seorang cowok misterius ber-style rambut aneh, yang Author kira identitasnya sudah bisa ditebak oleh para pembaca, mari kita kembali ke korban teraniaya hari ini a.k.a Kidou Yuuto. Sekarang Yuuto sedang dikejar (lagi) oleh dua teman baiknya, Mamoru dan Shuuya. Mereka berkejaran di halaman belakang gedung SMA, di mana tempat ini cukup sepi dan ditumbuhi banyak pohon. Yuuto berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari dua monster yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Kenapa disebut monster? Memang ada murid lain yang bisa berputar atau salto di udara seperti Shuuya? Atau apa ada murid lain yang bisa menghentikan ban truk yang super gede itu dengan satu tangan seperti Mamoru? Hayooo, ada nggak?

Yah, itulah pasangan monster olahraga paling mengerikan di Inazuma Gakuen. Sekarang mari kita intip pikiran Yuuto yang dikejar kedua monster itu...

'Sialaaaan! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Sebelum mereka bisa membuka gogleku, aku udah koit duluan! Aku tahu ini pasti rencana Mamoru! Dasar kapten kurang kerjaan! Kenapa yang lain mau saja mengikuti perintahnya yang seperti ini? Si serigala kembar itu memang cari senang aja, Yuuki terlalu penurut, dan Ichirouta itu anak baru jadi pasti ingin tahu! Tapi kenapa...? Kenapa dari semua orang kamu harus ikutan, Shuuya? Kau yang paling perhitungan, setelah aku tentunya, di Klub, kan? Hmmm? Wajah kalian sepertinya senang sekali melihatku lari kehabisan nafas begini, hah?'

Oh, Yuuto ingin sekali meneriakkan semua pikirannya yang super duper panjang, yang sebenarnya sangat tidak jelas itu ke wajah Mamoru dan Shuuya, yang masih mengejarnya dari belakang. Kalau bisa komplit dengan bumbu wajah yang memerah, tenggorokan serak, dan hujan lokal untuk mereka berdua. Sayang, sekarang dia sedang berlari dan tak bisa membagi tenaga untuk berteriak. Jadi, semua pikiran Yuuto yang SANGAT panjang tapi SANGAT tak jelas itu, disingkat oleh Yuuto menjadi...

"Dasar sialan kalian!" Yuuto berteriak sambil ngos-ngosan tapi masih berlari. Yang diteriaki cuman senyum-senyum gaje (Mamoru) dan berwajah stoic (Shuuya). Ingin rasanya Yuuto menangis bombay sekarang, melihat reaksi kedua temannya yang seperti itu. Tapi tidak boleh! Sekarang yang penting lari dulu...! Seperti sebuah pepatah dari Indonesia, yang dibaca Yuuto di perpustakaan, "Berakit rakit ke hulu, berenang renang ke tepian"!

"Yuuto-kun!" "Kidou-senpai!"

Oh, life's too cruel for you, my cute Yuuto! Teriakan kedua serigala kembar semakin dekat. Dan benar saja, keduanya muncul dari gedung SMA. Walaupun Atsuya basah kuyup dari ujung antena(?) rambutnya sampai ujung kaki. Tapi, Yuuto tidak akan sempat memikirkan kenapa Atsuya bisa basah kuyup. Tidak mungkin bisa! Yang penting sekarang dia harus lari dari mereka dulu...!

"Yuuto-san!"

Oh, hidup yang indah, Yuuto yayank! Yuuto menoleh ke kiri, dan kembali disambut dengan kedatangan kunai dan shuriken melayang ke arahnya. Dan kembali Yuuto menghindar dengan gerakan matrix, membiarkan kunai dan shuriken menancap ke arah korban baru. Kalian tanya siapa? Tentu saja, pohon-pohon tanpa dosa yang ada di halaman belakang... Tanpa sempat berduka untuk korban baru itu, Yuuto terus berlari menghindar dari teman-teman yang mengejarnya dengan penuh nafsu...

"Yuuto!"

Yuuto kembali menoleh ke asal suara, dan datanglah sosok Kazemaru Ichirouta yang berlari dengan sangat cepat. Sebenarnya kalau mereka ingin melihat apa yang ada di balik gogle Yuuto, Yuuto tidak keberata lo. Dia akan dengan sangat ikhlas dan rela membuka gogle birunya itu. Tapi tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun Yuuto sudah dikejar-kejar dengan nafsu setinggi langit oleh dua serigala mungil, satu ninja jadi-jadian, satu orang yang susah dibedakan cewek atau cowok karena terlalu cantik, satu orang kepala bawang, dan satu kapten penggila sepak bola dan warna oranye... Siapa juga yang nggak takut kalau dikejar orang-orang gaje seperti di atas?

"Yuuto! Berhenti dulu!" Ichirouta berteriak sambil berlari. Walaupun dia (mantan) pelari atletik –perlu disebutkan juga dia salah satu yang terbaik – tentu saja dia akan kelelahan mengejar seorang esper nanas yang bisa berlari tanpa henti untuk melindungi kesuciannya... maksudnya, melindungi harga dirinya.

"Nggak bakalan! Kalian duluan yang berhenti!" Yuuto masih ngotot berlari tanpa henti. Padahal nafasnya udah ngos-ngosan begitu... Yah, bukan cuman Yuuto. Semuanya sudah ngos-ngosan berlari tanpa henti mengelilingi sekolah mereka yang Naudzubillah luasnya. Ah, tapi Yuuki masih belum lelah tuh...

"Uggh! Kala begitu tinggal satu cara..." Ichirouta pun berhenti dan mengambil nafas. Cara apa? Tentu saja cara gila yang diberitahu seorang anak cowok dengan style rambut yang unique und mangnificente(?).Baiklah, Ichirouta mengambil nafas dan bersiap-siap untuk berteriak...

"Yuuto! Katanya SEMUA PENGUIN di Jepang akan dikembalikan ke kutub utara karena orang-orang Eskimo ngamuk(?)! Jadi kita NGGAK BISA NGELIAT PENGUIN lagi!"

Dan sebelum Ichirouta bisa mengatakan satu kata 'PENGUIN' lagi, Yuuto sudah berdiri di depan Ichirouta dengan wajah angker. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia hanya memandangi Ichirouta. Hmmm, mari kita intip pikiran Host kita satu persatu...

'Huwaa! Sejak kapan Kidou ada di situ? Haaa-Hatsyi!' Pikir Atsuya komplit dengan bersin. Perlu diingat sekarang Atsuya masih basah kuyup...

'Yuuto-kun cepat sekali... **AADP**? **A**da **A**pa **D**engan **P**enguin?' Tentu saja pikirannya Shirou.

'Yuuto-san! Dia bisa melewatiku dengan mudah...!' Yuuki dengan ke-syok-kannya.

'Cepat sekali! Lagipula sikapnya berubah 180 derajat... Gejala seperti ini kalau tak salah disebut **PMS**, kan? Apa ya kepanjangannya...? **P**enguin **M**aniac **S**ydrome?' Pikir Shuuya, calon dokter yang masih butuh banyak belajar.

'Huwwee? Yang bener tuh penguin bakal dipulangkan ke kutub utara? Pelit amat orang-orang Eskimo itu...' inilah pikiran Mamoru yang paling nggak nyambung dengan semuannya.

"Ichirota..." Mendengar suara mistis(?) Yuuto, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Seperti lagu 'suaramu mengalihkan pandanganku' yang akhir-akhir ini diputar di radio sekolah. Semuanya lalu menelan ludah, tegang sekaligus penasaran dengan keadaan Ichirouta selanjutnya. Anehnya, tidak ada satu pun yang merasa kasihan pada Ichirouta... Yah, sudahlah Ichi yayank. Biar Author ini yang mengkasihanimu... Cukup mengasihani saja, Author tidak mau digigit Penguin dengan virus H5N1, terima kasih.

Yuuto masih terus memandang Ichirouta tanpa berkata apapun. Tentu saja, membuat yang dipandangi menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin. 'Apanya rencana yang bisa membuat Yuuto ditangkap dengan mudah? Ini malah membangkitkan Maou kedua!' itulah yang dipikirkan Ichirouta saat ini. Apa cuman author yang sadar kalau sekarang Yuuto sudah tidak melarikan diri lagi? Ah, sudahlah...

"Woi!" Sebuah teriakan menyadarkan mereka semua dari ketegangan Ekstrrrrriiiiimmmm yang mereka alami secara live. Semua menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang cowok. Cowok yang diketahui Ichirouta sebagai cowok aneh yang telah memberitahu rencana gila untuk menangkap Yuuto. Dan juga cowok yang anggota Host Club lainnya ketahui sebagai...

"Fudou?" Semua anggota Host Club berteriak minus Ichirouta yang hanya bisa bingung dan minus Yuuto yang cuman pasang wajah kaget. Si cowok yang nantinya diketahui bernama Fudou Akio itu menangkat jari telunjuknya lalu menunjuk Yuuto sambil berseringai lebar. Yang ditunjuk mengangkat alisnya.

"Kidou-kun sudah nggak lari, tuh. Nggak ditangkap?" Dengan kompak seluruh anggota Host Club membelalakkan mata. Termasuk Yuuto tentunya, walaupun matanya tidak terlihat gara-gara tertutup gogle. Setelah itu...

"Tangkap dia!" Semua langsung bereaksi dengan komando Mamoru. Ichirouta, yang paling dekat dengan Yuuto, dengan semangat '45 untuk segera membuka gogle Yuuto, segera pulang, dan makan gratis, langsung menangkap Yuuto yang terpojok tak bisa lari lagi. Tindakan sangat berani yang lalu diikuti oleh sisa anggota Host Club. Dan di dalam kericuhan itu ada satu teriakan memilukan yang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Inazuma Gakuen...

"Brengsek kau, Akio!"

Dan yang disebut hanya senyam-senyum melihat penderitaan seorang Kidou Yuuto...

**XXXLet's Go! Yeah!XXX**

Setelah kericuhan yang memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit, dimana didalamnya terdapat teriakan memilukan dari seorang esper, devil smile dari teman-temannya, dan juga tawa seorang psikopat super keren, akhirnya...akhirnya! Dengan susah payah akhirnya mereka berhasil menangkap Kidou Yuuto! Banzai! Dan sekarang sang Kidou Yuuto itu, dengan sangat tidak berkepri-penguin-nan(?) diikat oleh teman-temannya di sebuah pohon. Yuuto hanya pasang wajah stoic, walaupun dalam hatinya dia sedang menangis bombay, campur kesel, campur marah, campur takut, campur tegang, yang lama-lama semua itu bisa jadi es campur untuk penguin peliharaan Yuuto...

"Yuuto..." Bila tadi Yuuto yang bersuara mistis, sekarang gantian Mamoru yang bersuara seperti itu. Komplit dengan wajah yang menyeringai setan, dia mulai mendekat ke Yuuto. Mamoru pun mulai meraih gogle biru asal muasal seluruh keributan ini. Yak, sedikit lagi terbuka...

"Hatsyiii!" Gerakan Mamoru terhenti dan semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Atsuya. Sekali lagi, author ingatkan kalau Atsuya sedang basah kuyup. Shirou melihat adik kembarnya dengan tatapan cemas. Atsuya pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seakan berkata 'lanjutkan!'

Mamoru mengangguk lalu melanjutkan upacara sakral(?) pembukaan gogle Yuuto yang sempat terganggu. Dan akhirnya, terbukalah sang gogle yang menutupi mata cowok berambut dread itu. Seketika itu juga semua yang ada di situ – kecuali Fudou – terpana melihatnya...

Yuuto membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata tajam berwarna merah. Mata yang indah, mengingatkan kita semua pada warna batu ruby. Semua langsung tertegun melihat keindahan mata itu. Dan kesunyian itu langsung terpecah oleh suara tepuk tangan...

"Akhirnya, terbuka juga gogle kesayanganmu itu." Fudou berkata sambil bertepuk tangan. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum. Tapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, senyum yang ini lebih terkesan tulus. Yuuto menghela nafasnya lalu berkata,

"Diamlah, Akio. Kalian sudah melihat mataku, bisa bebaskan aku sekarang?" Mendengar ini Shuuya mendekati Yuuto dan melepaskan ikatannya. Yuuto lalu berdiri sambil merapikan seragamnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan mendekati Akio dan langsung mengarahkan tinjunya pada cowok itu...

Yang untungnya langsung ditahan Akio dengan kepalan tangannya. Mereka berdua lalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Membuat sisa anggota Host Club yang lain cengo semua. Yuuto menyadari hal ini lalu berkata pada semuanya,

"Ada apa? Terlalu kaget melihat mataku?" Yuuto berkata sambil tertawa kecil. Semua yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil masih berwajah cengo nan bingung. Lagi-lagi terdengarlah suara tawa Akio.

"Haha! Jangan kaget karena hal seperti ini! Kalau kalian tahu alasan kenapa Kidou-kun menggunakan gogle pasti lebih menganggetkan lagi!" Setelah itu dia kembali tertawa. Semuanya – terutama Mamoru dan Atsuya – yang mendengar kata 'alasan' langsung membelalakkan mata. Mereka pun memasang wajah 'apaan alasannya?' ke arah Akio.

"Hoo, kalian mau tahu?" Semuanya – minus Yuuto – mengangguk cepat. "Alasannya itu..."

"Akio. Kalau kau bicara lebih dari ini kau tahu apa akibatnya, kan?" Perkataan Akio pun terpotong oleh suara mistis Yuuto. Semua kembali menoleh ke arah GameMaker kesayangan kita dan melihat... Aura hitam keluar dari belakang Yuuto. Dan lagi... itu pasukan penguin ya?

Akio langsung terdiam melihat ini. Dia pun tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk pipinya lalu berkata, "Maaf, lain kali saja. Mood Kidou-kun lagi jelek tuh." Dia pun tersenyum.

Setelah itu tanpa mereka sadari, mereka semua tertawa. Tertawa bahagia dari lubuk hati mereka. Dan sekali lagi, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah kembali mendapatkan satu kebahagiaan hari ini...

**Tu Bi Kontinyu...**

**Maou : **Secara harafiah, artinya demon King. Jadi 'Maou The Hand' punya Yuuki itu bisa diartikan 'Tangan Raja Setan'. Secara telak menang dari 'Mugen The Hand' alias 'Tangan tanpa batas' (Mugen = Infinity). Aih, hebat banget Tsunami bisa bikin nama kayak gini... It's The Power of Love! *plaaak*

Ahhhh! Selesai! Maaf telah menunggu, ini sudah saya bikin panjang karena lama apdetnya. Dan juga maaf kalau endingnya agak gimanaaaa gitu... Suer, saya pusing banget mikirin gimana bikin episode yang satu ini.

Baik, nggak usah lama-lama. Ayok balas review...

**Akazora no Darktokyo :**

Hehe, memang saya payah kalo bikin klimaks kayaknya. Karena fanfic ini lebih ke arah friendship, saya tidak akan banyak-banyak membuat konflik yang berasal dari luar. Dan sebisa mungkin saya tidak mau memasukkan OC. Dan, penyelesaiannya memang tidak diperlihatkan. Tapi kalau menyangkut kejeniusan Yuuto dan kelicikan (tapi keren) Akio pasti bisa mengira-ngira, kan?

Hoho, terima kasih. Saya pusing abis ngebuat humornya. Saya nggak bisa nulis cerita serius T_T

Next Chapter... Sebenarnya saya ngasih hint di chapter ini lho... Bisa nebak nggak? *wink, taboked* Terus, dirimu itu... Pokoknya, tunggu aja! *plaak*

Hohe? Maaf, saya jarang meriksa misstypo lagi. Mana beta saya yang dua ekor(?) itu lagi sibuk kuliah... Yah, nggak bisa protes tentang itu karena saya juga sibuk dengan tugas yang menumpuk...*ngelirik tugas hafalan kanji, pkn, dan *

Tentang penempatan nama uke, kalo pasangannya berdua aja memang ditaroh di belakang. Tapi kalau bertiga,uke nya ditaroh di tengah :D Setahu saya sih begitu...

Thanks Reviewnya!

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Kyaaa! Makasih...!

Sisi gelap ya...? Bisa dibilang begitu sih...

Yay, banzai penguin Arc! Selanjutnya... Dapatkah anda menemukan hint di cerita di atas? *wink, geplaked*

Ho oh! Saya aja ampe kaget pas denger itu! Ah, udah Mamo ama Hiroto aja deh! *plaak*

Saya juga nggak bisa ngenet bebas sekarang, banyak tugasT_T

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aurica Nestmile :**

Hahaha! *plaak* Makasih ya!

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Midori Shirou :**

Aih, makasih! Saya usahakan untuk membuat semua chapter bermakna dan menyentuh...

Kenalan nyok? *wink, hajared* Saya kebanyakan wink hari ini... *sweatdrop*

Thanks Reviewnya!

**De-chan Aishiro : **

Aih, De-chan! Ngaak pa pa telat review, saya juga telat apdet! *plaak*

Iya, Mamoru pengen buka usaha jamur kali ya... Dan perubahan ekspresi Mamoru itu memang jadi keahlian Mamoru! Karena si kapten harus bisa selalu tersenyum... Yak, stop ampe situ! Hampir spoiler tuh... Hehe, 'dirimu' itu ra-ha-si-a! Hohohoho *tawa laknat*

Nggak paham sama tokoh yang mana? Rasanya tokoh yang baru cuman Toramaru dan Yuuya deh. Haruna pasti tahu kan yang mana?

Syukurlah kalau nggak ada misstypo... Iya, di Samarinda saya nyanteeee abis! Mau seharian ngenet, seling sholat ma makan aja, nggak ada yang marahin! Di malang? Buset, tugasnya itu lhooooo! *curhat mode on*

Huwaaa! Ngarep sekaleee! Tapi saya maunya itu Shirou ma Ryuugo! Shuuya mah mesra-mesraan ma Tora aja! *ditampol seluruh fan ShuuyaShirou*

Thanks Reviewnya!

**A/N :** Baiklah! Karena fanfic HiroMamo 'Like A Bird' mendapat tanggapan yang cukup bagus(?), saya kepikiran untuk nerima request oneshot dengan pairing siapapun. Tentu saja termasuk diluar fandom Inazuma Eleven. Kalau bisa sih shonen-Ai, walaupun kalo mo Het juga nggak apa-apa... Request nya tinggal nyebutin pairing dan fandomnya... Itu aja, ya?

Review, puhleassss? *ber-wink ria*


	9. Wolves Arc : Prolog

A/N : Ahhh! Saya keasyikan nonton evangelion! Jadi males bikin fanfic! *ditendang all inaire chara* Iya, iya... Ampun saya telat...

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven owned by Level-5 and Ouran Koukou Host Club owned by Hatori Bisco

Rated : K+

Character(s) : Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Tachimukai Yuuki, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Someoka Ryuugo, Urabe Rika

Genre(s) : Humor, Friendship, Parody

Warning : Agak mencolok ke Shonen-Ai, sebuah istilah yang sangat disukai Author*plaak*! Mungkin typo dan kawan-kawan...

**Inazuma Host Club**

**Episode 9**

**Twin Wolves Arc**

"**A small snowflake, connect the two brothers"**

**Prolog**

Sehari telah berlalu sejak aksi kejar-kejaran gaje yang dilakukan oleh seluruh Anggota Host Club yang memakan korban seorang esper berkepala dread nanas. Yah, dibilang 'korban' juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi kalau ada seseorang yang melempar kunai dan shuriken ke arahmu, dikejar serigala kembar, duo monster Inazuma Gakuen, seorang cowok cantik tapi atletis, yang semua pengejaran itu dibantu cowok psikopat super keren... Mungkin Kidou Yuuto benar-benar pantas disebut sebagai korban ya...

Sudahlah, lupakan saja si nanas satu itu. Kenapa? Karena dia bukan tokoh utama fanfic ini! Tokoh utama fanfic ini adalah seorang cowok dengan rambut turqoise panjang yang diikat menjadi ponytail, bermata coklat muda, dan kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya pasti langsung berpikir 'Ya, ampun. Manis banget CEWEK ini!', yang menyebabkan amukan mengerikan datang dari sang tokoh utama. Yup, dialah Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Sekarang cowok coughmaniscough satu ini sedang terkapar tak berdaya di ruang kelas 2-B. 'Terkapar' di sini tentu saja hanya sebuah kiasan, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Sekarang Ichirouta sedang terduduk lemas di mejanya, kepalanya terbenam di tangannya di atas meja, dari mulutnya keluar gumaman-gumaman aneh dan tidak jelas. Walaupun kalau seseorang memasang kupingnya baik-baik, akan terdengar rumus-rumus fisika, hitungan matematika, unsur-unsur kimia, dan juga rumus tenses bahasa inggris... Auch, author langsung merinding disko denger gumaman yang bersangkutan dengan IPA. Tapi senyum-senyum denger bahasa Inggris.

Dasar Author, sempat-sempatnya curhat. Baik, kembali ke tokoh utama yang masih terkapar. Di atas meja Ichirouta dapat kalian lihat, tumpukan tugas-tugas yang berwarna-warni mejikuhibiniu. Dari Fisika ampe Pkn(?) ada di situ. Tugas apakah itu? Tentu saja tugas dari guru-guru yang bernafsu tinggi setelah UTS berakhir. Melihat nilai anak didik mereka yang sangat berwarna-warni itu, tentu saja mereka siaga satu untuk melatih murid-murid yang nilainya di bawah rata-rata.

Sebelum salah sangka, Tidak! Nilai Ichirouta tidak di bawah rata-rata! Malah sebenarnya dia berada sangat di atas rata-rata. Ichirouta mendapat ranking 3 untuk seluruh anak kelas 2 di UTS kemarin. Tapi... Mengutip kata dari sang guru, karena Ichirouta adalah siswa teladan maka dia harus memberi contoh pada anak-anak yang lain. Dengan cara mengerjakan soal-soal yang harusnya hanya diberikan pada anak-anak yang mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata. Malang sekali nasibmu, Ichi...

"Yo, Kazemaru! Kerja keras?" Mendengar suara cewek dengan logat osaka yang kental, Ichirouta pun mengangkat kepalanya. Dan benar saja, di depannya berdiri seorang cewek manis berkulit gelap dan berambut hijau muda. Urabe Rika.

"Begitulah. Apa yang dipikirkan guru-guru itu sebenarnya? Kenapa aku juga harus mengerjakan ini..." kata-kata cowok ponytail itu terhenti ketika mendengar tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Urabe Rika. Dia lalu meng-glare Rika. "Jangan ketawa... Ini nggak lucu."

"Ah, maaf maaf." Rika menghentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum. "Tapi daripada kau ngedumel nggak jelas di sini, bukannya lebih baik kalau kau minta bantuan Host lain? Biar menderita sama-sama sono. Apalagi ada Kidou yang genius itu. Iya, kan?"

"Ide bagus." Mendengar saran Rika, Ichirouta pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia lalu merapikan tugas-tugasnya, mengambil tas ranselnya dan beranjak pergi ke ruang Host Club. Tidak lupa dia mengucapkan 'sampai besok' pada Rika. Yang dibalas lambaian dari gadis osaka itu.

Ichirouta berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang sudah diingat diluar kepala. Tentu saja tujuannya adalah ruang musik yang sudah tak terpakai alias Ruang Host Club. Karena keributan – yang menyebabkan ninja manis dari Host Club mengamuk – ruangan Host Club masih dalam perbaikan. Karena itu, Host Club kembali ditutup untuk sementara. Dalam hati Ichirouta sangat bersyukur. Dengan ini, dia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya yang kalau ditumpuk bisa setinggi gunung fuji itu.

Baiklah, tadi itu cukup lebay. Apakah Ichirouta mulai tertular virus lebaycolosis(?) dari Mamoru dan Atsuya? Cowok manis itu langsung merinding disko memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Daripada memikirkan apakah dia sudah tertular lebay atau belum, lebih baik dia membuka pintu kayu yang ada di depannya. Perlahan Ichirouta membuka pintu, sedikit waspada kalau-kalau bakal ada kunai nyasar kembali menuju ke arahnya. Begitu pintu terbuka lebar, Ichirouta langsung menghela nafas nyaring, sampai-sampai seluruh penghuni ruangan alias Host yang lain menoleh padanya.

"Hey, Ichirouta! Ada apa?" Yang bertanya tentu saja sang kapten hiperaktif berheadband orange, Endou Mamoru. Dia melambaikan tangannya dari tempatnya berada, duduk sambil ngemil sambil megang pensil. Hmmm? Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata selain kue dan teh, di atas meja juga ada berbagai macam buku pelajaran.

"Kalian juga dapat tugas?" Ichirouta duduk di samping Mamoru, melihat anggota Host Club lainnya – Shuuya, Yuuto, dan Yuuki – ternyata juga memegang pensil mekanik* dan buku, sekali-kali mengemil dari kue kering yang tersedia. Mamoru terlihat mengerutkan kening pada soal Matematika yang ada di depannya, Shuuya perlahan tapi pasti mengerjakan soal Sejarah Jepang, Yuuto sambil tersenyum mengerjakan soal-soal Fisika dan Kimia secara bersamaan, dan Yuuki terlihat serius membaca buku pelajaran sosial.

"Begitulah. Walaupun tidak sebanyak 'murid teladan'." Yuuto menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil. Ichirouta langsung mendeathglare si esper, yang bersikap cuek dan kembali asyik dengan soal-soal eksak yang sedang dikerjakannya. Menghela nafas, sang tokoh utama lalu mengeluarkan tugas-tugas miliknya dan mulai mengerjakannya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengerjakan ini? Harusnya yang dapat Ranking 1..." Gumam Ichirouta. Setelah mendengar ini, Mamoru tertawa kecil. Ichirouta yang bingung lalu menoleh padanya sambil pasang muka kok-ketawa?

"Yah, kalau Yuuto yang dikasih tugas, itu sudah biasa. Makannya para guru memilihmu, kan?" Perlu beberapa saat bagi Kazemaru Ichirouta untuk mencerna informasi dari kata-kata Mamoru di atas. Dan reaksinya adalah...

"Yuuto itu Ranking satu?" Ichirouta langsung berteriak sambil menunjuk Yuuto. Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mulai bicara,

"Aku dan Akio. Nilai kami berdua sama, jadi pada dasarnya tidak ada Ranking satu atau dua." Ichirouta menganga mendengar informasi baru ini. Fudou Akio yang itu? "Oh, sebelum kamu tanya. Akio juga dapat tugas dari guru. Sekarang dia pasti sedang mengomel sambil mengerjakan tugas itu di rumah." Yuuto lalu tersenyum lembut, terlihat sangat senang.

"Oh..." Ichirouta hanya bisa terbingung ria mendengar hal itu. Dia lalu mulai menyusun tugas-tugasnya, mengerjakan dari yang paling mudah lalu susah adalah trik tersendiri. Karena itulah sekarang Ichirouta mulai berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas Kimia, yang setidaknya bagi Ichirouta lebih mudah dari Bahasa Inggris. Tugas-tugas yang lain ditumpuk di tengah meja, beberapa kertas mencuat keluar dari buku-buku yang ditumpuk itu. Di mana salah satu kertas itu menarik perhatian Mamoru.

"Hey, yang ini tugas apa?" Mamoru mengambil bundelan kertas dari tumpukan itu. Ichirouta menoleh ke arah Mamoru dan salah satu tugasnya. Dilihatnya Mamoru yang berkonsentrasi melihat tugas itu. Bundelan kertas dengan not-not balok di atasnya.

"Ah, itu tugas kesenian. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak mengerti karena aku tidak bisa membaca not balok..." Ichirouta menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dia memandang Mamoru yang masih serius melihat-lihat not balok itu, membuat anggota Host Club lainnya berhenti mengerjakan tugas mereka dan ikut melihat ke arah Mamoru. "Katanya aku hanya perlu menulis ulang saja. Eh, kalau nggak salah itu not baloknya..." Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan sang guru kesenian padanya... Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kebahagiaan...

"Ode to Joy..." Mamoru berbisik pelan, sampai-sampai hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ah! Iya itu!" Ichirouta menepuk kedua tangannya lalu kembali memandang Mamoru lagi. Wajah serius Mamoru berubah menjadi senyuman yang lembut. Sangat lembut...

"Mamoru...?" Ichirouta dikagetkan oleh Mamoru yang berdiri tiba-tiba. Dia lalu beranjak menuju ke salah satu pintu di ruangan Host Club itu, membukanya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Anggota Host Club yang tersisa hanya bisa saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung. Dimulai dari Shuuya yang berdiri dan mengikuti Mamoru, Yuuto, Yuuki, dan Ichioruta pun mengikutinya.

**XXXInazuma Eleven!XXX**

**Ichirouta's POV**

Aku mengikuti anggota Host Club yang lain, masuk ke ruangan itu. Ternyata ruangan itu berisi alat-alat musik. Mungkin alat-alat musik yang dulu dipakai di ruangan Host Club – yang memang bekas ruang musik. Kulihat Mamoru duduk di depan piano berwarna hitam. Dan dia pun mulai memainkannya...

Kami semua mulai melangkah mendekati Mamoru seraya melodi mengalir dari piano tersebut. Mamoru tersenyum senang sambil memainkan melodi yang terkesan lembut. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang tersenyum itu. Sepertinya, dia sangat senang...

Lalu tiba-tiba Mamoru menghentikan permainnannya. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Kenapa dia berhenti bermain? Kulihat di sampingku, sepertinya anggota Host Club yang lain juga memasang wajah tak mengerti. Kukembalikan pandanganku ke arah Mamoru. Dia mengambil nafas, menutup matanya, dan kembali memainkan piano hitam itu...

Berbeda dengan yang tadi, melodi yang dimainkan Mamoru sekarang lebih cepat dan terkesan ceria. Dengan lincah, jari-jari Mamoru menekan tuts-tuts piano. Aku hanya bisa tercengang melihat pemandangan itu. Dan lagi-lagi aku dikagetkan dengan sebuah nyanyian yang mengailir dari mulut Mamoru...

_Freude, schöner Götterfunken_

_Tochter aus Elysium,_

_Wir betreten feuertrunken,_

_Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!_

_Deine Zauber binden wieder_

_Was die Mode streng geteilt__;_

_Alle Menschen werden Brüder,_

_Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt._

Mamoru terus menyanyi dan bermain piano dengan mata tertutup. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyum yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Terkesan sangat senang dan bahagia... Dan lagi, lagu yang dimainkannya ini... Sangat bahagia tapi juga... sedih? Aku mengarahkan telapak tanganku, menaruhnya tepat di atas hatiku. Kenapa...? Aku merasa senang tapi juga sedih...? Lagu ini seperti pengingat... Tentang kebahagiaan dan... perpisahan...

Tanpa kusadari Mamoru sudah berhenti menyanyi dan bermain. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh ke arah kami sambil tersenyum lebar. Kami hanya bisa diam – atau kaget untukku. Dan kecanggungan itu diakhiri dengan suar tepuk tangan dari Shuuya dan Yuuto. Aku dan Yuuki pun ikut bertepuk tangan.

Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu Mamoru...?

**End of Ichirouta's POV**

"Hehe... Jadi malu," Mamoru masih tersenyum menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Dia masih duduk di depan piano, dengan menghadap ke arah teman-temannya. Dan teman-temannya itu ikut tersenyum, menanggapi senyuman matahari milik sang kapten.

"Mamoru... lagu yang tadi itu...," Ichirouta mulai berbicara lagi. Mamoru tersenyum lebar dan berjalan ke arah Ichirouta. Dia lalu mengembalikan bundelan not balok yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ode To Joy. Bagus, kan?" Dan Mamoru terus tersenyum senang. Ichirouta hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengambil tugas keseniannya dari tangan Mamoru. "Itu lagu yang menceritakan tentang kebahagian. Juga dianggap sebagai salah satu karya musik yang paling bagus."

Anggota Host Club yang lain mulai mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Mereka semua tersenyum, seperti terkena mantra dari lagu yang baru saja dimainkan sang kapten. Lagu yang sangat bahagia, menyaratkantentang kebahagian,pertemuan, dan teman. Tapi di atas itu semua, juga mengisyaratkan perpisahan...

**XXXLet's Go! Yeah!XXX**

Setelah mendengar permainan piano Mamoru, seluruh anggota Host Club kembali ke ruang utam untuk kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugas mereka. Walaupun sepertinya mereka terlihat lebih gembira dari yang tadi. Terutama sang kapten yang sekarang mengerjakan soal matematika sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi, Mamoru TERSENYUM mengerjakan matematika. Wow, efek permainan piano yang hebat...

Emm, baiklah. Mereka semua masih serius mengerjakan tugas mereka. Sepi... Hanya terdengar goresan-goresan tulisan di atas kertas. Karena sang kapten yang paling heboh sudah tenang, keadaan ruangan pun menjadi tenang. Biasanya kan sang kapten akan berlebay ria besama...

"Hei, sepi begini aku jadi sadar..." Ichirouta mulai angkat bicara. Semua anggota Host Club pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka. "Mana Shirou dan Atsuya...?"

Hening... 1...2...3...

"Ah!" Dan seperti baru saja mendapatkan rezeki nomplok(?) anggota yang lain langsung ber-ah ria. Mamoru bahkan sampai berdiri dari kursinya. Kasian banget dua serigala mungil itu dilupain...

"Hey, Yuuto. Mana Shirou?" Mamoru bertanya pada Yuuto, karena Shirou dan Yuuto memang satu kelas. Kelas 2-A.

"Entahlah. Dia absen dari tadi pagi." Yuuto mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Bagaimana dengan Atsuya, Yuuki?" Lalu dia bertanya pada Yuuki.

"Tidak tahu. Atsuya-san juga absen dari pagi." Yuuki menggeleng pelan. Yuuki dan Atsuya sekelas, sama-sama kelas 1-A.

"Hmmm, ini aneh. Kenapa mereka tidak memberi kabar apa-apa...?" Mamoru menaruh dagunya di atas telapak tangannya. "Yuuto, Someoka nggak bilang apa-apa? Dia kan akrab dengan mereka berdua."

"Someoka juga absen dari tadi pagi. Karena itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Yuuto menjawab. Setelah itu semua anggota Host Club saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka semua berpikiran sama, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu...

Dan pikiran mereka langsung terhenti begitu mendengar ketukan di pintu depan ruang Host Club. Secara kompak mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang cowok berkulit gelap dan botak berdiri di depan pintu. Seseorang yang tidak dikenal Ichirouta, tapi sangat dikenal oleh anggota Host Club lainnya...

"Someoka! Pas banget waktunya." Orang yang dipanggil Someoka itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichirouta dan yang lainnya. "Hey, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Shirou dan Atsuya?"

"Ah, bisa dibilang begitu." Semua anggota Host Club langsung berwajah tegang. Melihat ini, Someoka langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tenang saja. Bukan masalah besar."

"Terus, apa yang terjadi?" Shuuya bertanya masih dengan wajah serius.

"Sebelum itu aku mau tanya..." Someoka ikut-ikutan pasang wajah serius. "Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu? Kalian melakukan game aneh atau semacamnya?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan ini, Ichirouta, Mamoru, Shuuya, dan Yuuki dengan kompak langsung menoleh ke arah Yuuto. Yang dilatin cuman pasang wajah –mungkin- melotot, seperti ingin berkata 'Apa, hah?' . Kenapa dibilang mungkin? Karena dia kan pake google, jadi mana kita tahu dia melotot atau malah tidur! *plaak*. Someoka yang melihat ini hanya mengangkat alis tanda tak mengerti.

"Emm, terserah kalian deh. Aku nggak ngerti..." Someoka menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Pokoknya dalam game kalian itu, si Atsuya jadi basah kuyup. Yah, karena dia terlalu lama basah jadi demam deh..."

"Basah kuyup...?" Ichirouta berkata pelan. Kalau diingat-ingat benar juga ya... Kemarin aja si Atsuya sampai bersin gitu...

"Yah, begitulah. Nah, karena Atsuya kalau sakit hobinya jadi bermanja-manja sama Shirou, jadinya Shirou juga menetap di rumah buat jaga Atsuya. Karena itu juga aku jadi bolos sekolah, nggak ada orang di rumah mereka selain mereka berdua soalnya..." Someoka menghela nafas. "Aku datang untuk menyampaikan itu, Shirou bilang maaf karena tidak bisa datang hari ini..."

"Padahal dia tidak perlu minta maaf..." Ichirouta kembali menanggapi perkataan Someoka. Tiba-tiba, Mamoru bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil membanting tugas matematikanya ke meja. Yang lain terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah kapten mereka yang kembali hiperaktif...

"Yosh, sudah ditetapkan!" Mamoru berteriak sambil mengepalkan tanggannya. "Ayo kita semua tengok Atsuya dan Shirou!"

**Tu Bi Kontinyu...**

Pensil Mekanik = faktanya murid-murid di Jepang menggunakan pensil untuk menulis di sekolah. Repot nulis pake pulpen, kalo salah nulis kanji repot tuh ngapusnya... Saya juga nggak pernah pake pulpen lagi. Asli, tulisan saya sekarang ancur kalo pake pulpen...T^T

Aih, selesai... Kok kayaknya saya kurang puas, ya? Maaf kalo nggak selucu kemarin. Saya bener-bener nggak nafsu nulis ni... Gini kalo keasyikan nonton anime, baca manga dan light novel... *sigh*

Em, baik. Saya bingung mo ngomong apa lagi. Anime yang saya tonton itu : Evangelion (bayangin saya nonton 26 episode dan 2 movie dalam 2 setengah hari...), Gintama, dan Durarara!. Manga sih macem-macem, light novel itu baca translate nya Durarara!. Anjrit, si Aoba imut banget! *gak nyambung*

Hahaha! Lagu yang dimainkan Mamoru di atas itu 'Ode to Joy' atau 'Symphony no.9' punya Beethoven. Yang tahu evangelion pasti tahu lagu ini. Ahhhh...movie keduanya nanggung banget tuh! Kaworu muncul terakhir aja! Mana langsung bilang 'Kali ini akan kuberikan kebahagiaan padamu.' Ngok, bikin saya geregetan sendiri! Enak banget Shinji, seme-nya cakep abis! *gak nyambung lagi*

Daripada mengikuti omongan saya yang hobi banget gak nyambung, mari balas review... :

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Iya! Akio muncul! Yey, saya dukung AkioxYuuto soalnya... Mereka gimanaaaa gitu...(?). Shuuya emang jadi ikutan gila, nggak mungkin dia bisa tetep cool di tengah-tengah orang-orang gaje seperti temannya! *ditendang pake bakenetsu screw* Untuk review, pasti saya review kok! Cuman susah log in di hapeT^T...

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aurica Nestmile :**

Hooo, makasih makasih... He? Misstypo? Bagian yang mana, ya? Begitulah, Shuuya ja ampe ikutan gila tuh! *ditendang lagi* Hehe, Yuuki kan emang jago beladiri...

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Akazora no Daktokyo :**

Sankyuuuu, saya juga LOL abis waktu bikin ni chappie... Ahahahah... CGR2-nya tunggu saya punya duit deh baru beli... Sekarang masih nyangkut di Evangelion soalnya. Maaf, ini apdetnya telatT^T

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Midori Shirou :**

Sankyuuu,,, saya juga ngakak kok bikinnya:D

Thanks Reviewnya!

**De-chan Aishiro :**

Yup, genrenya ja Humor dan Friendship! Jadi, Friednshipnya harus ditonjolkan! Lain lagi kalo tiba-tiba ada genre Sho-Ai, pasti penuh Sho-Ai tuh...** Ahahaha, Yuuki ngeri uy... Yuuto menjadi makhluk paling tersiksa pada hari itu^^ Maaf, ini agak telat apdetnya... Btw, De-chan... Review fict saya yang 'My precious secret' na...

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Heylalaa :**

Huwaaa! Nggak nyangka senpai mereview fanfic saya! Saya dulu sering baca fict senpai yang di persona fandom lho, walopun nggak review...Heee, senpai suka Kazemaru, ya? Dia manis sih...*Tampoled by Kazemaru* Hohoho, seneng banget waktu senpai ngereview fict saya...:D

Thanks Reviewnya!

Hmmm? Apaan itu di bawah? Ohhhh, tombol review...^^


	10. Nightmare , Warmness

**A/N :** Anjritttt! Apaan itu Hetalia? Bikin saya geregetan sendiri! Dan bikin saya dengan mudahnya jatuh cintrong dengan berbagai macam karakter... Inggris, Cina, dan Masya Allah! Saya juga jatuh cintrong sama Prussia! Eh, tapi beneran itu Indonesia dijadiin cewek? Nggak rela daku...T^T Yosh, curcol selesai! Lanjut...

Eh, tapi serius. Si Gilbert itu cakep uy...

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5 dan Ouran Koukou Host Club owned by Bisco Hatori

**Rated :** K+

**Character(s) :** Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Kidou Yuuto, Goenji Shuuya, Someoka Ryuugo

**Genre(s) :** Friendship, Humor

**Warning :** AU, Sho-Ai, Brotherly love(?), mungkin OOC dan typo...

**Inazuma Host Club**

**Episode 10**

**Twin Wolves Arc**

"**A small snowflake, connect the two brothers"**

**Nightmare and Warmness**

Berkelas.

Itulah kata pertama yang muncul di benak Ichirouta ketika melihat rumah keluarga Fubuki.

Setelah Mamoru menggagaskan ide untuk menengok Fubuki bersaudara di rumah mereka, anggota Host Club pun menyerah dan mengikut keinginan sang kapten. Walaupun sebenarnya anggota yang lain agak tak rela untuk meninggalkan tugas mereka, yang memang tidak sebanyak tugas Ichirouta, toh tetap saja banyak. Lagipula, Someoka juga bilang kalau Atsuya hanya demam biasa, kan? Tapi menghadapi puppy eyes Mamoru, siapa yang bisa menolak? Ichirouta berani mempertaruhkan seluruh jatah makan gratisnya kalau Mamoru hanya ingin menghindari tugas Matematika miliknya itu. Alhasil sekarang mereka berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Fubuki, yang seperti Ichirouta pikirkan tadi, berkelas.

Rumah itu berwarna putih, dengan tambahan abu-abu dan _broken white_ di beberapa bagian dindingnya. Bergaya minimalis, rumah itu lebih cocok dibilang berkelas daripada mewah. Konsep yang sangat cocok karena keluarga Fubuki adalah keluarga yang berkutat di bisnis yang berhubungan dengan seni. Seperti interior ruang dan aksitetur rumah. Setidaknya, itulah yang dijelaskan Yuuto pada Ichirouta.

"Ayo, Kita masuk."

Memimpin para anggota Host club dan membukakan pintu untuk semuannya, adalah Someoka Ryuugo. Ichirouta baru saja berkenalan dengannya tadi. Sekelas dengan Yuuto dan Shirou, dia adalah teman masa kecil Shirou dan Atsuya. Keluarga Someoka juga 'teman' dari keluarga Fubuki, menyebabkannya sangat akrab dengan si kembar. Mamoru juga sempat berkomentar kalau Ryuugo itu lebih seperti 'babysitter' si kembar, karena terlalu sering dibuat panik dan cemas sendiri dengan tingkah laku dua serigala mungil itu.

Begitu masuk, semuanya langsung disambut dengan interior minimalis yang tersusun sempurna. Ichirouta hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat bagian dalam rumah itu. Tapi beda dengan kesan berkelas yang didapatnya ketika melihat bagian luar rumah, di dalam terkesan sangat...dingin? Entahlah, dia hanya merasa seperti itu. Walaupun sebenarnya bagian dalam rumah itu terkesan berkelas juga.

"Ryuugo-kun?"

Suara innocent milik Shirou pun terdengar dari lantai atas. Kami menengok ke arahnya, dan melihat wajah Shirou yang kaget melihat kami semua dari lantai dua. Sepertinya dia baru saja bangun tidur, karena wajahnya masih lelah, dan dia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Semuanya? Kenapa ada di sini?" Shirou bertanya sambil perlahan turun dari tangga. Dia memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dan juga celana selutut berwana hitam. Begitu melihat kami, wajah lelah berubah menjadi senyum innocent miliknya yang biasa.

"Kami mau lihat keadaan Atsuya-san. Katanya dia demam..." Yuuki berkata perlahan. Shirou lalu tersenyum padanya sambil menjawab,

"Ah, iya. Kemarin kita berdua keasyikkan ngejar Yuuto-kun... Sampai Atsuya jatuh di kolam kecil. Yuuto-kun malah langsung kabur dari kami berdua..." Shirou menopang dagunya, mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, dengan kompak semua mata langsung tertuju pada Yuuto. Yang dibalas deathglare sang esper.

"Terus Atsuya mana?" Suara Shuuya mengembalikan kami semua ke jalan yang benar(?). Shirou memandang ke arah lantai dua.

"Dia sedang tidur. Tenang saja, demamnya sudah turun kok." Semuanya lalu tersenyum mendengar berita itu. Memang kalau semua anggota Host Club tidak berkumpul, rasanya ada yang kurang. "Mumpung kalian di sini, mau minum dan makan kue dulu?" Shirou bertanya seraya berjalan ke arah dapur. Mamoru langsung mengangguk semangat bergitu mendengar kata kue. Mereka semua lalu menuju ruang duduk, menunggu Shirou.

**xxxInazuma Eleven!xxx**

Ichirouta memperhatikan ruang duduk itu. Hanya ada satu sofa untuk dua orang yang menghadap ke tv plasma berinci besar. Juga meja kecil tempat menaruh makanan. Lantai ruangan itu dilapisi karpet berwarna abu-abu. Tidak ada perabot lain, menyisakan ruang luas untuk seluruh anggota Host Club duduk.

'Ternyata memang benar. Rumah ini...dingin...'

Ichirouta tidak berani untuk mengutarakan pikirannya barusan. Karena dingin yang dimaksud bukanlah suhu, melainkan suasana. Rumah itu dingin, kosong, dan... sepi. Rasa sepi yang dirasakannya sekarang benar-benar menusuk. Cowok ponytail itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, sedikit takut dengan rasa dingin rumah ini.

"Kazemaru, kau kenapa?"

Ryuugo mengangkat alisnya melihat Ichirouta yang sepertinya kedinginan dan...ketakutan? Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Walaupun jelas sekali kalau senyum itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Ryuugo pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mukamu pucat. Akan kuminta Shirou meyiapkan minuman hangat. Tunggu sebentar." Dia pun beranjak menuju dapur, menyusul Shirou.

Ingin rasanya Ichirouta bilang kalau dia tidak sakit. Dia hanya tidak enak dengan aura dingin dan sepi milik rumah ini. Bahkan dia merasa apartemennya yang sempit lebih baik dari rumah mewah nan berkelas ini. Dia pun menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas perlahan, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan Cuma kau yang merasa di sini itu dingin." Suara Mamoru sontak membuat Ichirouta menoleh ke arah sang kapten. Begitu juga anggota Host Club yang berada di situ. Mereka bergantian melihat ke arah Mamoru dan Ichirouta. Dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mamoru.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu pucat. Tahanlah sampai kita pulang nanti." Sekarang Yuuto yang bicara. "Beginilah keadaan rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang." Dia kembali menambahkan.

"Hanya dihuni dua orang...?" Ichirouta bertanya pelan. Itu berarti hanya Shirou dan Atsuya yang tinggal di sini? Bagaimana dengan...

"Meninggal karena kecelakaan." Suara dingin Shuuya terdengar. Ichirouta memandang ke arah cowok berambut putih tulang itu. "Orang tua mereka sudah tidak ada. Mereka tinggal berdua."

Semua lalu menundukkan kepala mereka. Terlihat raut sedih di wajah dan mata mereka. Ichirouta hanya bisa terdiam sambil ikut menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah tangannya yang terkepal. Hanya tinggal berdua...

"Maaf menunggu!"

Suara ceria milik Shirou memecah keheningan di sekitar anggota Host Club. Mereka semua pun langsung memasang senyum terbaik mereka. Kalau Ichirouta tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan barusan, dia pasti menduga kalau senyum Mamoru, Yuuto, Shuuya, dan Yuuki adalah senyum sungguhan. Pada saat seperti inilah dia benci karena tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Dan dia juga membenci dirinya sekarang karena ikut tersenyum bersama yang lain...

Teh hangat dan beberapa macam kue kering tersedia di atas meja kecil. Mereka semua lalu duduk melingkari meja kecil itu. Ichirouta meminum tehnya dan menyadari ada sedikit rasa madu di teh tersebut.

"Ryuugo-kun bilang kalau Ichirouta-kun sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi kutambahkan madu ke tehmu." Shirou sambil tersenyum manis berkata. Ichirouta membalasnya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum.

Setelah itu pembicaraan mulai mengalir. Tentang penyakit Atsuya, tentang repotnya Shirou mengurus si adik kembar, tentang tugas sekolah. Begitu topik berubah ke arah tugas, Yuuto langsung menyarankan agar semuanya mengerjakan tugas mereka sekarang, di tempat itu. Yang disambut penolakan Mamoru. Tapi diiyakan oleh semuanya mengingat jumlah tugas mereka yang banyak. Terutama Ichirouta...

Setelah itu, hanya suara kertas yang ditulis yang terdengar. Sekali-kali mereka bertanya satu sama lain untuk hal yang tidak dimengerti. Yuuto mengajarkan Fisika dan Matematika, Shuuya mengajarkan Biologi, Yuuki membenarkan Sejarah yang salah, dan Mamoru membantu Ichirouta dalam tugas kesenian. Ichirouta membantu yang lain dalam Kimia.

Ryuugo dan Shirou yang tidak mendapat tugas, karena mereka memang tidak masuk sekolah tadi, hanya melihat dari luar lingkaran dan kadang-kadang membantu. Walaupun Shirou terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Dia menguap beberapa kali dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ryuugo yang ada di sampingnya menyuruh untuk tidur lagi. Yang ditolak oleh Shirou dengan sopan. Sampai akhirnya Mamoru masuk dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Shirou, maaf kalau kami seenaknya memakai rumahmu untuk mengerjakan pr. Lebih baik kau tidur saja daripada nungguin kami semua. Kamu ngantuk, kan?"

Setelah Mamoru berkata seperti itu, Shirou pun mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya setuju untuk kembali tidur. Ryuugo yang ingin mengantarnya ke kamar kembali ditolak halus. Shirou sambil berkata 'maaf' pada semuanya, naik ke lantai dua menuju ke kamar untuk tidur.

"Shirou-san... Tidak apa-apa dibiarkan sendirian?" Yuuki bertanya pelan sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Yang lain tetap diam masih mengerjakan tugas, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ryuugo sebagai satu-satunya yang bebas dari tugas, menjawab sambil menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak yakin dia bisa ditinggal sendirian. Semalaman dia menjaga Atsuya, yang Tsundere-nya makin keluar kalau sakit..."

Ichirouta sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Ryuugo barusan. Jadi penasaran bagaimana tingkah Atsuya kalau sedang sakit. Tapi langsung menghilangkan pikiran itu ketika mendengar perkataan Ryuugo selanjutnya...

"Tapi dia melakukan itu untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa Atsuya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana dan dia tidak sendirian..."

Ryuugo kembali menghela nafasnya. Ichirouta memandang wajah cowok berkulit gelap itu. Sedih... sedih karena mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Hey, Someoka." Ryuugo menoleh ke arah Mamoru. "Boleh tidak kami menceritakan keadaan Shirou dan Atsuya sekarang pada Ichirouta? Karena hanya dia yang tidak tahu..."

"E-eh? Tapi itu hal pribadi! Malah bagus kalau aku tidak tahu...!"

"Silahkan saja."

Ichirouta terbelalak mendengar persetujuan Ryuugo. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh tahu kehidupan pribadi orang lain! Kenapa sekarang dia diminta untuk mendengarnya? Walaupun dia memang anggota Host Club, dia masih orang luar! Baru saja sebulan mereka bersama, tidak lebih dari itu!

"Kau sudah bukan orang luar lagi, Ichirouta. Kau bagian dari Host Club jadi kau boleh tahu tentang kami. Itu hal yang wajar, kan?"

Seperti biasanya, Yuuto seakan membaca pikiran Ichirouta dan berkata seakan dia benar. Tapi tetap saja...

"Bahkan Kidou bilang begitu. Dan tidak biasanya Endou mau menceritakan hal pribadi pada orang lain. Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka, Kazemaru..." Ryuugo menambahkan. Ichirouta hanya terbengong melihat tatapan teman-temannya. Semua menatap dengan tajam dan yakin. Percaya pada Ichirouta. Dan... apakah dia juga melihat harapan di mata mereka semua?

Cowok itu akhirnya menyerah dan kembali mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia lalu membalas tatapan teman-temannya. Membalas dengan tatapan yang siap menerima apapun. Melihat ini, Mamoru tersenyum kecil. Senyuman kecil yang sedih...

"Seperti yang dibilang Shuuya tadi, orangtua Shirou dan Atsuya sudah meninggal. Mereka meninggal waktu mereka berdua masih kecil."

Mamoru lalu menoleh ke arah Ryuugo. Cowok itu mengerti dan menanggukkan kepalanya, menggantikan Mamoru bercerita.

"Mereka sedang berlibur ke Hokkaido pada musim dingin. Liburan layaknya keluarga biasa. Aku seharusnya juga ikut, tapi tidak bisa karena ada acara keluarga.

Semuanya benar-benar sempurna, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan dua anak itu ketika mereka menelpon dari Hokkaido. Mereka bermain ski, snowboard, bahkan sepak bola di tengah salju. Tentu saja mereka senang karena bisa bersama orang tua mereka adalah hal yang langka. Mengingat keduanya selalu sibuk bekerja.

Seminggu mereka berada di sana. Pada hari terakhir, mereka memutuskan untuk melihat bintang di rumah kenalan keluarga Fubuki. Karena ingin seperti keluarga biasa, mereka memutuskan untuk naik mobil di mana hanya mereka berempat yang ada di dalamnya.

Tidak ada yang menyangka mereka akan terlibat kecelakaan. Salju longsor. Bukan hanya mereka yang tertimbun, banyak orang yang kehilangan nyawanya.

Orangtua mereka meninggal tertimbun salju. Sedangkan Shirou selamat hanya dengan luka-luka kecil dan memar. Semua itu karena Atsuya yang melindunginya dan mendorongnya keluar dari mobil. Atsuya sendiri mengalami benturan di kepala dan patah tulang.

Aku dan keluargaku yang mendengar kecelakaan itu bergegas menemui mereka berdua. Aku masih ingat sampai sekarang... Tatapan kosong milik Shirou dan juga wajah Atsuya yang tertidur.

Karena benturan di kepala, Atsuya sempat koma untuk beberapa bulan. Itulah alasannya kenapa sekarang dia masih kelas satu SMA. Syal putih yang selalu dipakainya, itu hadiah terakhir dari orang tua mereka ketika berlibur.

Ketika Atsuya koma, Shirou... dia menjadi pendiam. Kosong, dia benar-benar jadi putih kosong seperti namanya. Dia bahkan sempat susah tidur di malam hari, karena melihat mimpi buruk terus-menerus. Dia jarang bicara pada orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Aku sendiri saja jarang diajaknya bicara...

Semua itu berlanjut sampai Atsuya terbangun. Seperti hidup kembali, Shirou menangis sejadi-jadinya waktu itu. Perlahan-lahan dia kembali tersenyum dan bicara pada orang di sekitarnya. Oh, dan mungkin pertemuan dengan Endou dan masuk ke Host Club juga berpengaruh besar. Dia lebih banyak tersenyum sejak masuk Host Club."

Ryuugo tersenyum pada kami semua. Seperti terlepas dari beban yang berat yang menindih pundaknya. Mamoru dan semuanya balas tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi.. dia tetap saja takut." Ryuugo berkata sambil melihat ke arah lantai dua. "Dia takut sendirian, takut akan kesepian, dan lebih dari apapun... takut ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Takut karena ditinggal oleh orang yang disayangi... Ichirouta tidak menyangka Shirou seperti itu. Yah, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Shirou. Karena dia juga sama dengannya.

'Walaupun untukku sudah terlambat... karena orang yang paling kusayangi sudah meninggalkanku... Lebih tepatnya, aku yang meninggalkan 'dirimu' begitu saja...'

Ichirouta menutup matanya. Mengingat masa lalunya, ketika orang yang paling disayanginya tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang paling disesali Ichirouta dalam hidupnya sampai saat ini.

"Ichirouta...?"

Mamoru memanggil Ichirouta. Cowok ponytail itu lalu tersenyum pada Mamoru, seakan mengatakan 'aku tidak apa-apa'. Sang kapten hanya menangguk pelan, jelas sekali tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya berpikir kalau Shirou itu mirip denganku..." Mamoru memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti. Ichirouta kembali tersenyum sambil memandang langit-langit. Dia merasakan sekarang dirinyalah yang dipandang oleh teman-temannya.

"Aku juga tidak punya orang tua. Walaupun mereka tidak meninggal seperti orangtua Shirou dan Atsuya. Ibuku meninggal karena sakit dan Ayahku menghilang entah kemana..."

Semua terdiam menunggu Ichirouta melanjutkan.

"...Dan lagi, orang yang paling kusayangi sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi aku yakin, kalau dia berpikir akulah yang pergi meninggalkannya..."

Hening. Semua menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ini. Berkecamuk dalam pikiran masing-masing, perasaan yang berbeda-beda tapi pada dasarnya sama. Orang yang disayangi dan ketakutan akan ditinggal...

"Dia mirip denganmu..." Ichirouta kembali berbicara. "Selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun, seperti bunga matahari. Juga benci kekalahan. Benar-benar mirip denganmu, Mamoru..."

Mamoru terbelalak mendengar ini. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Dan akhirnya Mamoru mengerti. Siapa sebenarnya yang dilihat Ichirouta di dalam dirinya...

"Kenapa kau memberitahu kami hal itu, Ichirouta?" Shuuya berkata, lebih pelan daripada biasanya. Ichirouta menanggapinya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian bilang aku bagian dari Host Club, kan? Aku sudah mendengar tentang Shirou dan Atsuya, juga Yuuto dari keributan yang lalu. Wajar kalau aku memberitahu kalian tentang diriku sendiri."

"...Dan lagi bohong besar kalau aku tidak penasaran tentang kalian semua." Ichirouta menambahkan dengan berbisik, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain. Mereka semua lalu tersenyum. Mencairlah keheningan dan rasa dingin di sekitar mereka.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu kami juga harus bercerita tentang diri kami semua!" Mamoru kembali berbicara dengan suaranya yang biasa. Bagai anak kecil.

"Aku setuju dengan Mamoru. Akan kumulai." Yuuto mengambil nafas lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Kau sudah tahu orangtua kandungku meninggal waktu aku kecil. Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Kidou dan Haruna oleh keluarga Otonashi. Sekarang aku tidak punya Ibu, hanya ada Ayah." Yuuto tersenyum. "Orang yang kusayangi, Haruna."

"...Jangan melihatku seperti aku ini incest atau semacamnya. Dia satu-satunya adik dan keluarga asliku yang ada. Tentu saja aku sayang pada Ayahku yang sekarang. Juga Yuuya dan Akio..." Yuuto tersenyum lembut mengingat satu persatu orang yang disayanginya. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Yuuki yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku? Emm, aku jarang bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Dan karena berbagai macam hal aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka." Yuuki menunduk sambil mengatakan ini. Terlihat dia tidak mau membahas tentang orangtuanya. "Sekarang aku tinggal bersama kakek dan nenekku, bersama beberapa murid dojo. Untuk orang yang disayangi, tentu saja aku sayang kakek dan nenek. Juga murid-murid dojo yang menganggapku sebagai keluarga mereka. Lalu..." Yuuki mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kesayangannya. Wajahnya sekarang terbenam di rambut pink boneka itu.

"Tsunami-senpai?" Mamoru, Yuuto, Shuuya, bahkan Ryuugo bertanya secara bersamaan. Yang semuanya harus dibayar dengan ketegangan ekstrim ketika kunai melesat disampingmu dan hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter saja. Ruangan pun langsung dipenuhi aura hitam Dark!Yuuki. Juga ketegangan semuanya yang baru saja meregang nyawa dari kunai yang sudah menancap manis di dinding.

"Kalau begitu, giliranku." Shuuya berkata seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ibuku meninggal karena sakit, tapi dari awal badannya memang lemah. Ayahku seorang dokter. Aku tinggal bersama adikku, Yuuka, dan seorang bibi yang sudah merawat kami berdua dari kecil. Terkadang Toramaru juga menginap di rumahku. Juga sepupuku yang terkadang datang membawa adik-adiknya..." Shuuya tersenyum, hal yang sangat jarang. "Semuanya adalah orang yang kusayangi."

"Yosh, Giliranku." Mamoru berkata sambil meninju udara.

"Orangtuaku selalu sibuk bekerja, tapi mereka sering menelponku. Di rumah aku tinggal dengan beberapa Maid dan juga kepala Butler bernama Hibiki-san." Ichirouta menangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Mamoru. "Orang yang disayangi... tentu saja orangtuaku dan Hibiki-san dan juga orang-orang yang kukenal! Semuanya penting bagiku!" Jawaban yang sungguh khas Mamoru. "Tapi, tentu saja ada yang paling kusayangi dari semuanya..." Mamoru mulai memegang Headband oranye yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya.

"Siapa...?" Tanpa sadar Ichirouta bertanya. Mamoru hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia lalu mengambil teh dan minum.

"Kiyama, kan?"

...Sukses membuat Mamoru tersedak tehnya sendiri. Sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, mungkin bingung mau malu atau marah. Dan dia menghadap ke arah Yuuto dan Shuuya yang tadi bertanya secara bersamaan. Mulutnya buka tutup, seperti ikan mas. Membuat Ichirouta tertawa pelan. Bahkan semuanya mulai tertawa, termasuk Shuuya yang kesusahan untuk menahan tawanya.

"A,apa-kenapa...Agghhh!"

Ichirouta memang belum tahu siapa itu Kiyama. Tapi hanya menyebut namanya bisa membuat Mamoru panik seperti ini. Ichirouta jadi ingin bertemu dengan orang ini. Orang yang paling disayang oleh Mamoru... Ichirouta memegang dadanya, perasaan sedih tapi juga senang mengalir keluar...

"Yuuya akrab dengannya, kau tahu itu. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi kalau bisa membuat Yuuya menurut, itu berarti dia hebat." Yuuto berkata di sela-sela tertawa. Bisa membuat Yuuya yang **ITU **menurut? Sungguh membuat Ichirouta penasaran...

"Dia satu-satunya yang bisa membuatmu tenang dan tidak bertingkah, kan?" Sekarang Shuuya yang bertanya. Dia sudah menenagkan diri dan kembali memasang wajah cool. "Juga tingkahmu yang selalu nempel seperti koala kalau ada didekatnya..."

Mamoru dengan kecepatan luar biasa melempar buku tugas matematikanya ke arah dua orang itu. Dan dengan keajaiban, sukses menghantam wajah Shuuya dan Yuuto.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia membuat Yuuya menurut. Dan aku bisa tenang didekatnya karena alasan yang tidak jelas juga. **DAN** aku tidak seperti koala kalau ada didekatanya!" Mamoru berkata dengan nada marah. Tapi mukanya yang masih merah bak kepiting rebus mengkhianati dirinya.

Semuanya pun tertawa melihat tingkah laku Mamoru yang satu ini. Ichirouta semakin penasaran ingin mengenal orang bernama Kiyama yang bisa membuat Mamoru panik. Dan seperti koala? Shuuya ternyata bisa mengatakan perumpamaan seperti itu...

**xxxLet's Go! Yeah!xxx**

Setelah keributan yang disebabkan oleh kepanikan Mamoru, yang sebenarnya itu ulah Yuuto dan Shuuya yang mumpung sedang kompak, mereka semua kembali mengerjakan tugas. Keheningan melanda mereka yang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Ryuugo yang tidak dapat tugas memutuskan untuk membaca buku. Keheningan yang hangat.

Hujan yang turun membuat keheningan itu sempat terhenti. Mereka semua melihat ke luar jendela, di mana hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

"Deras sekali. Kita jadi tidak bisa pulang..." Ichirouta berkata pelan. Semuanya menangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian menginap saja di sini. Aku yakin Shirou dan Atsuya tidak akan keberatan." Ryuugo memberi saran pada semuanya. Mereka semua lalu saling pandang. "Sekalian mengerjakan tugas kalian bersama-sama, kan?"

"Aku sih tidak apa-apa kalau mau menginap. Toh aku memang tinggal sendiri." Ichirouta berkata sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Pegal karena menulis tanpa henti.

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa, asal memberitahu orang rumah." Yuuto berkata diikuti anggukan Yuuki dan Shuuya. "Mamoru?"

"Pasti kena marah Hibiki-san... Tapi, nggak apa-apa! Tinggal bilang kalau tugasnya memang banyak!" Mamoru berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan...!" Kata-kata Ryuugo terputus mendengar suara itu.

GUBRAK!

Suara benda jatuh dari lantai dua. Sepertinya keras sekali. Disusul dengan teriakan yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh semuanya...

"ADUH!"

Teriakan yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop. Terdengar suara tapak kaki dari arah lantai dua. Dan terlihatlah sosok Fubuki Atsuya yang perlahan turun ke bawah. Dia mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sambil merintih pelan. Memakai piyama berwarna abu-abu, lengkap dengan syal putih panjang miliknya.

"Aduuh...Hm? Kapten dan yang lain? Kenapa ada di sini?" Masih mengusap-ngusap kepalanya, dia bertanya dan memasang wajah penasaran. Ryuugo pun mendekat ke arah si adik kembar dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Mereka mau menengokmu, sekalian mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama." Atsuya ber-oh pelan menanggapi ini. "Dan...bunyi apa barusan? Kau jatuh?"

"Jatuh dari ranjang setelah berkutat dengan selimut..." Atsuya menjawab pelan, mukanya merah karena malu. Dia lalu melihat semuanya dan bertanya lagi, "Mana Aniki?"

"Shirou-san pergi tidur. Sepertinya dia kurang tidur karena menguap terus." Yuuki menjawab pertanyaan Atsuya. Atsuya kembali ber-oh pelan sambil memandang ke arah lantai dua.

"Terus, tugas apa yang kalian kerjakan?"

Dan semuanya lalu menjelaskan tugas mereka yang menumpuk itu pada Atsuya. Atsuya hanya tertawa dan sedikit merasa bersyukur karena dia tidak masuk hari ini. Langsung dibalas dengan teriakan Mamoru yang ngambek. Bukannya berhenti, Atsuya malah semakin nyaring tertawa.

Keramaian yang ditimbulkan oleh Mamoru dan Atsuya memang tak tergantikan oleh siapapun. Si kapten dan adik kembar yang tadi saling berteriak dan menertawakan, sekarang malah berlebay ria dengan tugas-tugas yang banyak itu. Semuanya ikut tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka, sampai kegelapan terjadi di sekitar mereka.

"Huwaa?" Mamoru berteriak kaget, sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Semuanya –kecuali Atsuya- mengeluarkan handphone masing-masing, memberikan sedikit cahaya untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

"Mati lampu, ya? Mungkin karena hujan deras..." Ryuugo berkata pelan. "Sebentar aku ambil lilin..." Dia beranjak menuju dapur, diikuti Atsuya yang menyusulnya.

"Hey, Ryuugo. Sekalian ambil senter, aku mau melihat Aniki." Dia berkata sambil berjalan di samping Ryuugo. Cowok berkulit gelap itu mengangguk dan mengambil senter dari salah satu laci dapur. Dia juga dengan cepat menyalakan beberapa lilin. Dibantu Atsuya, dia membawa lilin-lilin itu ke tempat duduk semuanya.

"Sebentar lagi pasti nyala lagi..." Atsuya berkata sambil menaruh lilin-lilin itu di atas meja. Anggota Host Club lainnya merapikan tugas-tugas mereka dan menaruhnya di dalam tas. Mati lampu begini tidak mungkin mengerjakannya, kan?

"Aku mau melihat Aniki dulu." Atsuya berkata sambil menyalakan senter. "Kalau saja dia takut sekelilingnya gelap gulita begini." Dia pun tertawa kecil membayangkan kakak kembarnya ketakutan. Semuanya hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah laku Atsuya yang satu ini.

"Atsuya..." Ryuugo berkata dengan nada menasehati. Atsuya hanya menyeringai, memasang wajah aku-Cuma-bercanda. Dia pun mulai beranjak dari situ, menuju ke tangga...

...Sampai sebuah bunyi petir memekakkan telinga semuanya. Bahkan Yuuki dan Mamoru sampai menutup telinga mendengar suara petir –atau guntur? Entahlah- yang benar-benar nyaring itu. Semuanya terdiam, termasuk Ryuugo dan Atsuya yang terbelalak dan saling pandang.

"Hey, kalian..." Belum sempat Ichirouta menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Atsuya dan Ryuugo langsung berlari menuju lantai dua. Anggota Host Club yang lain, merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang itu mengikuti menuju lantai dua. Dengan menggunakan Handphone sebagai penerangan, mereka semua berlari menyusul Atsuya dan Ryuugo. Kedua orang itu menampilkan wajah cemas dan takut...

"Aniki!" "Shirou!"

Atsuya dan Ryuugo berteriak secara bersamaan ketika membuka sebuah pintu. Mereka lalu masuk, masih dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Mamoru, Ichirouta, dan yang lainnya hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

Dibalik pintu itu adalah sebuah kamar. Cukup besar dengan sebuah ranjang yang bisa ditiduri dua orang ada di tengah. Lemari, meja belajar, dan juga berbagai macam kertas dan buku berserakan di lantainya. Ada juga poster dan foto yang ditempel di salah satu bagian dinding.

Tapi semuanya hanya memandang ke arah ranjang berlapis warna biru muda itu. Ditengahnya ada seseorang yang tersembunyi di dalam balutan selimut. Dia duduk sambil melingkarkan badannya, badannya bergetar hebat, dan kedua tangannya menutup telinganya. Atsuya dan Ryuugo berlari dan langsung duduk di samping sosok berselimut itu.

...Dan sosok itu melompat ke pelukan Atsuya dan Ryuugo. Membuat mereka bertiga jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit, Atsuya langsung memeluk balik sosok itu. Selimut yang tadi menutupi seluruh sosok itu, sekarang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Fubuki Shirou yang ketakutan. Wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Bergetar hebat seiring dengan rasa takut yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh...

Suara petir kembali mengagetkan mereka semua. Shirou semakin bergetar, mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di piyama Atsuya. Atsuya hanya memeluk kakak kembarnya itu, sekali-kali berbisik menenangkan. Ryuugo yang ada di samping kakak adik itu, terdiam sambil mengelus kepala mereka berdua. Ichirouta, Mamoru, Yuuto, Shuuya, dan Yuuki hanya melihat dari pinggir. Tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, hanya dapat melihat.

Mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai suara petir mereda, sampai hujan berubah menjadi rintik. Tanpa ada suara. Hanya terkadang bisikan Atsuya yang menenangkan kakak kembarnya terdengar.

"Aku ada di sini..."

Kalimat pendek yang paling sering diucapkan untuk menenangkan Shirou. Setelah beberapa saat, hujan berubah menjadi rintik, dan Atsuya mulai melonggarkan pelukannya pada sang kakak. Shirou langsung oleng ke samping dan ditangkap oleh Ryuugo yang masih berada di samping dua serigala mungil itu. Terlihat Shirou kembali tertidur, ada bekas air mata di wajahnya. Ryuugo menghela nafas dan menidurkan Shirou di ranjang. Tidak lupa menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

Keheningan terjadi. Hanya rintik hujan yang terdengar. Dan yang terlihat hanya pandangan mata yang berbeda-beda. Atsuya dan Ryuugo yang memandang Shirou dengan penuh kasih sayang dan rasa ingin melindungi. Pandangan mata Yuuto dan Shuuya yang mengerti apa yang terjadi, atau mungkin itu pandangan orang yang sama-sama memiliki saudara yang ingin dilindungi. Pandangan mata Yuuki yang sedih melihat itu semua, ingin membantu tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengeratkan pelukan pada bonekanya dan berdoa di dalam hati.

Sedangkan Ichirouta dan Mamoru. Tanpa mereka sadari, mata mereka mengisyaratkan hal yang sama. Kesedihan melihat kakak adik yang saling melengkapi. Juga kerinduan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari orang yang disayangi. Juga kata-kata yang paling ingin didengar ketika bersama orang itu.

"Aku ada di sini..."

**xxxInazuma Elevenxxx**

Setelah itu, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa mereka semua turun ke bawah. Meninggalkan Shirou yang tertidur dan Atsuya yang menemaninya. Mereka semua hanya diam dan tanpa berkata apapun memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencana mereka untuk menginap. Mereka tahu kalau sekarng bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Tidak setelah kejadian tadi...

Ryuugo mengantarkan mereka sampai keluar rumah. Untunglah mereka semua membawa payung. Dan lagi, beberapa dari mereka memang akan dijemput oleh supir masing-masing. Ichirouta perlu mengingatkan dirinya lagi kalau teman-temannya memang orang kaya. Susah juga, dengan tingkah laku mereka yang seperti itu...

"Shirou... dia phobia dengan suara nyaring. Terutama petir." Ryuugo menjelaskan pelan. Semuanya sambil menyiapkan payung, mendengarkan dengan teliti. "Karena suara itu mengingatkannya dengan suara salju longsor..."

Semuanya tetap diam mendengar ini. Tidak bisa berkata apapun. Akhirnya mereka semua beranjak pergi dari rumah keluarga Fubuki. Ryuugo memasang wajah meminta maaf pada semuanya. Dan mereka hanya menyampaikan sampai jumpa seadanya saja.

Ichirouta berjalan di tengah rintik. Memandang kakinya yang menginjak beberapa genangan air. Dia menghela nafasnya. Tidak menyangka hari ini dia bisa memeliki perasaan campur aduk antara bahagia dan sedih. Bahagia karena sudah menjadi bagian dari teman-temannya sekarang. Sedih karena melihat rasa sepi dan takut yang luar biasa dari kakak adik kembar itu.

Dan lagi, dia merasakan rasa rindu yang luar biasa. Untuk bertemu dengan orang yang paling disayanginya. Untuk kembali menyentuh dan memeluk orang itu. Untuk saling membisikkan kata-kata yang paling ingin didengar olehnya kapan pun...

"Aku ada di sini..."

Hanya tiga kata itu, yang sangat ingin didengarnya. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan hal itu. Karena orang yang paling disayanginya tidak ada lagi disampingnya. Karena mereka saling meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Mamoru mirip dengan orang itu. Ichirouta tahu itu dari awal dia mengenal Mamoru. Dia mencari kebahagiaan yang sama dari Mamoru. Kebahagiaan yang mengingatkannya pada orang tersayang. Dia mungkin menggunakan Mamoru sebagai pengganti orang itu. Mungkin saja, dia tanpa sadar menganggap orang yang disayanginya dan Mamoru adalah orang yang sama...

Tapi hanya kebahagiaan yang satu ini. Kebahagiaan yang didapat ketika orang yang kau sayangi ada di sampingmu. Ketika orang itu memelukmu dan kau balas memeluknya. Ketika orang itu tertawa dan kau balas tertawa. Ketika orang itu menangis dan kau ikut menangis. Ketika orang itu mengatakan "Aku ada di sini..." ...

Hanya kebahagian itulah yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh Mamoru yang begitu mirip dengan orang itu. Tidak bisa. Karena Mamoru adalah Mamoru. Karena Mamoru memiliki orang yang paling disayanginya lebih dari siapapun. Dan orang itu bukanlah Ichirouta. Yang hanya menggunakan Mamoru sebagai pengganti sumber kebahagiaan.

Ichirouta memandang langit kelabu di atasnya. Sedikit berharap kalau ini sudah malam, dia bisa memanjatkan harapan pada bintang, bukannya langit gelap tidak bersahabat ini. Tapi dia berhak mendapatkan langit gelap ini. Karena seperti itulah hatinya sekarang.

"Aku ingin bertemu lagi. Dengan 'dirimu' yang sangat kusayangi..."

Dan dia kembali berjalan. Hati kelabunya berharap kalau saja perasaan itu tersampaikan pada orang itu. Dia juga berharap besok akan kembali menjadi hari-hari yang biasanya. Di mana semuanya tersenyum dalam kebahagiaan semu yang mereka buat bersama...

**Tu Bi Kontinyu...**

Gah! Endingnya gantung lagi! Maafkan diriku yang sedang tak menentu ini. Kayaknya Twin Wolves Arc! Tidak terlalu bermasalah, ya. Hanya menceritakan masa lalu Fubuki bersaudara...

Dan ini Ending Arc ini! Saya hobi banget bikin cerita gantung, ya... Chapter depan selingan sebelum lompat ke Arc berikutnya. Mudahan chapter depan bisa ke Humor lagi. Ini chapter kebanyakan sedihnya...

'Kiyama' pasti sudah tahu siapa... Dan 'dirimu'? Masih Rahasia! Tanyalah pada rumput yang bergoyang(?).

Btw, cerita ini bagusan pake sudut pandang Ichirouta seperti dulu, atau chapter sekarang yang pake pandangan orang ketiga? Saya keseringan pake orang ketiga, jadi agak susah nulis POV...

Balas Review! :

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Iyah, namanya juga orang kaya, pasti minimal bisa main alat musik... Lagian kalo di Host Club yang asli, Mamoru itu sama dengan Tamaki. Jadi begitulah! *plaak* Yang lain nggak ikut main karena terlalu terpesona dengan permainan Mamoru.. Mungkin... Yang pasti mereka semua –kecuali Ichi- bisa main alat musik juga. Mungkin nanti saya bikin side story ya...

Ode to Joy itu atau Symphony No.9 itu karya Beethoven. Dan juga salah satu soundtrack di Evangelion. Disebut sebagai salah satu karya musik terbaik yang ada. Bisa dilihat di wikipedia untuk lebih lengkap^^

Yay for YuutoxAkio! Begitu ya? Rasanya saya malah nggak puas dengan chapter kemarin itu. Aneh rasanya... Apalagi Ichi's POV nya, aneh... Kalau ada misstypo, maaf ya, saya udah ngecek tapi pasti ada aja yang ketinggalanT_T

Fic-nya pasti direview! Tapi harus saya baca ulang dulu... Inilah kalau habis baca nggak langsung review... Dan log-in lewat hp sekarang sudah enak. Kemarin emang agak aneh tuh...

Chapter selanjutnya masih selingan. Saya belum mikirin Arc selanjutnya untuk siapa... Maunya sih Yuuki, sekalian munculin Tsunami dan chara sang pemilik vas pembawa hutang itu...

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Midori Shirou :**

Ini udah dilanjutin! Maaf nunggu ya^^ Atsu kasihan? Itulah nasib orang yang basah kuyub tapi tidak segera ganti baju dan mandi... Author banget...

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aurica Nestmile :**

Nasib Ichi jadi murid teladan sekaligus murd beasiswa. Yue-chan banyak tugas ya? Bejuang ya! Jangan mau kalah sama Ichi dan anggota Host Club lainnya!

Atsuya sakit gara-gara ngejar Yuuto tuh. Jadi salahkan Yuuto ya! *digigit pasukan penguin* Iya, ya. Aslinya Mamoru pasti nggak bisa maen piano!*plaak* Tapi seiyuu Mamo itu banyak nyanyi lo! Secara dia pengisi suaranya Gon ma Naruto...

Thanks Reviewnya! Saya akan berjuang!

**Heylalaa :**

Fic senpai bagus lho... Puitis gimanaaa(?) gitu... Maaf nggak ada yang saya review... Waktu itu kayaknya saya masih zaman SMA deh, dan masih nyangkut di Persona... Ahh, nostalgia*plaak* Sekarang ps2 dan persona (juga .Hack/G.U dan Kingdom Hearts dan Bleach dan Naruto) dikuasai adek cowok saya! Demi apa saya kemarin ngajarin tuh anak maen game di atas?

Maaf saya ngelantur... Gara-gara adek saya yang masih SD tapi sudah bisa milih antara Minato dan Souji (dia milih Minato, katanya Souji rambutnya aneh...), juga sangat suka dengan Haseo dan hobi sekali ngelawan Gorre dan Magus di simulator... Oke, saya ngelanturin adek saya. Saya kangen pengen maen game lagiT_T

Kazemaru emang patut untuk disukai. Apalagi dengan sikap keibuan itu... Saya sendiri bingung, dia itu seme apa ibunya Mamoru sih? *plaak*

Rikaaa! Saya ngakak habis ngeliat episode dia pertama kali muncul. Sungguh merana nasib Ichinose dikawinin paksa(?). Touko sudah punya agenda tersendiri, dan dia akan muncul bareng Tsunami dan juga pemilik vas^^ dan chara lainnya! Tunggu aja ya...

Yuuto kan jenius! Dan Akio biar psikopat kan jenius juga! Aaahhh... Saya pasang muka fujoshi klo liat mereka kerja sama di lapangan! Dan di sini tidak tentang sepak bola, jadi Mamoru bisa main piano! Benar juga, kalau aslinya nggak mungkin bisa! *dicekek tangan dewa*

Aaahhh, Atsuya dan Shirou itu kakak adik paling kyut dah. Dan Someoka adalah seme paling setia di InaIre! *plaak*

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aishiro de Zeal Zealous :**

Haha, maaf ya. Kemarin itu bingung mo ngelanjutin gimana... Chapter ini dipanjangin, semoga puas!^^ Padahal chapter kemarin itu saya buatnya pusing tujuh kelilingnya, nggak terlalu keluar sense humor saya...

Tugas Ichirouta itu gambaran saya, yang dapat banyak tugas sebelum DAN sesudah UTS... Apalagi yang namanya hafalan kanji tuh! Nggak habis-habis! Iya, saya suka Kimia ama Bahasa Inggris. Kimia dan biologi itu paling enak dari semua pelajaran IPA sih... Dan saya kompak dengan Mamoru, sama-sama benci Matematika! Fisika aja saya masih suka kok... Bahasa Inggris itu mungkin kebiasaan dari SMP, sayang si Ichi nggak suka bahasa Inggris di fic ini...

Hoho, nggak ada yang Gaje, paling Cuma Dark!Yuuki yang keluar sebentar. Chapter ini jadi sedih bin gelap gitu... Yuuto dan Akio wajib jadi Ranking satu! Mereka emang jenius abis!

Ode to Joy... Saya sendiri no komen dah. Itu disebut salah satu karya musik terbaik sih... Saya suka lirik jermannya, makannya saya milih lagu itu. Pensil mekanik itu pensil isi itu lo... Yang bisa diisi ulang dengan isi pensil yang panjang nan tipis itu... Nulis kanji nggak bisa pake 2B, terlalu tebal...

Requestnya masih bisa saya buat kok! Lewat fic 'Yaoi, Oh Yaoi', jadi humor deh... Tunggulah Haruna mengungkap semuanya...setajam silet! *plaak*

Thanks Reviewnya!

**Mamoro :**

Ini sudah dilanjutin, Thanks Reviewnya!^^

Gaahhh, capek saya... Review please? *tebar tebar konfeti*


	11. Maid Cafe

**A/N :** ...Benci makhluk hitam kecil, merayap, dan berantena alias kecoak. Gak tahu gimana, saya pasti tahu kalau ada kecoak di kamar. Bunyinya itu... pasti kedengaran... *sigh* Curhat Author yang nggak bisa tidur karena takut digerayangin kecoak...

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5 and Ouran Koukou Host Club Owned by Hatori Bisco

**Rated :** K+

**Character(s) :** Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou, Urabe Rika, Someoka Ryuugo,Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna, Kogure Yuuya (Banyak uy...)

**Genre(s) :** Humor, Friendship, Parody

**Warning :** AU, Friendship menjurus Sho-Ai, might be OOC and misstypo...

**Inazuma Host Club**

**Episode 11**

**Maid Cafe?**

Di sebuah apartemen mungil, yang terdiri dari satu kamar, tempat duduk, dan dapur, Kazemaru Ichirouta tertidur pulas di futon hangat miliknya. Tidak mempedulikan sinar matahari pagi, kicauan burung, juga teriakan pagi milik tetangga-tetangganya. Terutama teriakan sang induk semak di lantai bawah apartemennya, ribut membersihkan rumah dan lain-lain.

Kenapa Ichirouta bisa tetap tidur pulas? Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah surga, kebebasan, atau apalah untuk seorang pelajar. Hari Minggu. Yup, Ichirouta cinta minggu. Karena itu artinya dia bisa bersantai di rumah (dalam konteks tidur sampai dia ingin bangun) dan bisa bersantai tanpa perlu memikirkan tugas sekolah. Jangan lupakan dia tidak harus bertransformasi menjadi Host dalam sehari. Aaahh, Freedom!

Sayang sekali kedamaian Ichirouta terganggu oleh suara panggilan masuk ke handphone hijau muda miliknya. Setengah bangun, masih berselimut dia menggapai handphonenya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, dia langsung menjawab.

"Halo...?" Suara ngantuk Ichirouta menjawab telepon itu. Siapa juga yang menelpon dia pada jam... Ichirouta melihat jam weker di atas meja belajarnya... jam setengah 9 pagi?

"...Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah tipe yang bangun kesiangan, Ichirouta."

Ichirouta langsung terbelalak dan terduduk dari posisi tidurnya semula. Oh, dia sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara dari cowok bermata merah, ditutupi gogle biru, berambut dread dicampur model nanas, dan kemungkinan besar keturunan esper.

"Yuuto?" Ichirouta tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Kenapa kamu menelponku pagi-pagi begini?" Dan Ichirouta mulai merasakan firasat buruk, mengingat yang ada di seberang telepon ini adalah Gamemaker Host Club. Dan dia tidak akan menelpon Ichirouta hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Setengah 9 itu sudah bukan 'pagi-pagi'. Dan tentu saja aku menelponmu karena berhubungan dengan Host Club."

Oh, Ichirouta dapat merasakan Yuuto sedang tersenyum (atau menyeringai) khas di seberang sana. Dalam hati, Ichirouta langsung melafalkan mantra-mantra gaje untuk menghindari bencana yang akan dibawa oleh esper nanas itu.

"Detailnya akan kujelaskan ketika kau datang kesini. Aku sudah minta orang untuk menjemputmu. Kurasa dia sudah datang di tempatmu sekarang."

Setelah perkataan Yuuto selesai, terdengar ketukan di pintu apartemen Ichirouta. Dan dalam waktu bersamaan, Yuuto memutus hubungan telepon itu. Ichirouta hanya menghela nafas, dia tahu dia tidak bisa menghindar dari 'permintaan' Yuuto yang satu ini. Cowok ponytail itu pun bangkit dari futon hangatnya dan membuka pintu.

...Hal yang menyebabkan dirinya terbelalak. Di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang berdiri seorang Fudou Akio. Dia hanya memandang Ichirouta sambil berkedip, mungkin kaget dengan penampilan Ichirouta yang hanya mengenakan kaos, celana pendek, dan rambut yang tidak diikat ponytail – tapi masih menutupi mata kirinya. Benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia baru bangun tidur.

Ichirouta sendiri masih terkaget-kaget melihat Akio. Tidak menyangka kalau orang yang dibilang Yuuto adalah Akio. Akio menggunakan T-shirt putih dengan desain di depannya. Dilengkapi celana jeans hitam dan sepatu sneaker putih. Ekspresinya sekarang sedang mengangkat alis, juga mengeluarkan smirk khas miliknya.

"Baru bangun tidur, Kazemaru-kun?"

Ichirouta langsung menepuk dahinya. Menahan nafsu untuk menendang orang yang ada di depannya, yang jelas sekali sedang tertawa nyaring di dalam hati.

"Ushishishi, ternyata Senpai bukan orang pagi ya!"

Ichirouta langsung menoleh ke samping, sudah sangat mengenal suara tawa khas yang satu ini. Benar saja. Kogure Yuuya dan Otonashi Haruna juga berada di situ. Sang setan kecil tertawa dan Haruna menegurnya. Walaupun sepertinya adik Yuuto itu juga sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Ichirouta kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju."

Ichirouta kembali menutup pintu. Dia memang merasa tidak enak meninggalkan ketiga orang itu di luar. Karena itu dia langsung cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan ganti baju – kaos putih lengan panjang, jaket coklat tanpa lengan, dan jeans – juga mengikat rambutnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Setelah itu dia keluar dan menemui lagi Haruna, Yuuya, dan Akio.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Ichirouta langsung bertanya to-the-point. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan menjauh dari apartemen Ichirouta.

"Tidak tahu. Kakak hanya minta kita semua untuk menjemput Kazemaru-senpai." Haruna menjawab sambil tersenyum. Kadang Ichirouta berpikir, betapa berbeda Yuuto dan Haruna walaupun mereka kakak beradik. Sungguh, Ichirouta bersyukur karena hal yang satu ini. Dunianya hanya perlu satu Gamemaker yang suka sekali membuat dia kaget setengah mati, terima kasih.

"Yah, karena ini menyangkut Host Club dan rencana Kidou-kun, pasti bakal seru." Akio terkekeh pelan, masih sambil mengeluarkan sengiran khas itu. Ichirouta menduga dia pasti tahu sesuatu, tapi membiarkannya. Karena Yuuto dan Akio itu satu tipe(dalam hal kepintaran dan kekejaman...), pasti dia tidak akan bisa mengorek informasi apapun dari cowok bermodel rambut 'wow!' itu.

**xxxYeah! Inazuma's Soul!xxx**

"Tora no ya?"

Sekarang mereka berempat berdiri di depan sebuah restoran yang...manis? Ichirouta tidak bisa menemukan kata lain yang dapat mendeskripsikan restoran di depannya. Dengan atmosfir hangat, warna pink, putih, dan biru, juga pepohonan yang ada di depannya. Dan lagi melihat kata 'Tora no ya' terpampang di banner restoran itu, Ichirouta hanya bisa mengingat salah satu juniornya. Junior kesayangan Shuuya dan keluarganya pemilik restoran.

"Ah! Kazemaru-san!"

Baru saja diingat, muncullah Utsunomiya Toramaru dari samping kiri mereka semua. Sepertinya dia baru saja belanja sesuatu, terlihat dari plastik kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"Toramaru. Jangan-jangan, ini restoran keluargamu?" Ichirouta berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah restoran manis itu. Toramaru langsung tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kazemaru-san juga datang! Juga Kogure-senpai, Otonashi-senpai, dan Fudou-san!"

Juga? Berarti ada yang lain? Ichirouta menduga anggota Host Club (setidaknya Yuuto yang memintanya datang dan Shuuya) pasti ada. Tapi... Apa ada yang lain lagi? Mengingat Akio, Haruna, dan Yuuya juga datang ke sini, bahkan menjemputnya dulu.

"Ayo, masuk! Shuuya-san dan yang lainnya sudah datang dari tadi."

Mereka semua pun masuk ke restoran itu. Di sambut dengan interior restoran yang juga...manis. Meja dan kursi kayu, dinding berwarna pink pucat, dan atmosfir hangat yang dirasakannya sejak dari luar tadi.

"Ichirouta-kun!"

Dari pojok ruangan, di dekat dapur, Si kembar Fubuki melambai. Ichirouta tersenyum melihat ini. Bersyukur di dalam hati mereka berdua sudah kembali ceria. Dia tidak ingin melihat kejadiaan di rumah keluarga Fubuki seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hmm? Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini. Di dekat mereka juga ada Someoka Ryuugo yang hanya mengangguk pada Ichirouta. Dia balas mengangguk.

"Yo! Kazemaru!"

Ichirouta langsung dikagetkan dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Dilihatnya Rika tersenyum lebar dan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada. Di sampingnya duduk Aki yang tersenyum padanya sambil melambai kecil. Di sampingnya lagi duduk seseorang yang tidak Ichirouta kenal. Cowok dengan eyepacth di mata kanannya, rambut berwarna hijau pucat yang dibiarkan tergerai, dan kulit coklat. Pertama-tama wajahnya acuh tak acuh. Lalu berganti menjadi deathglare yang tajam. Ichirouta sadar kalau ini diarahkan pada Akio yang ada di belakangnya. Akio sendiri cuek menanggapi deathglare cowok itu.

"Ah, sudah datang rupanya."

Suara khas milik seorang esper membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Yuuto, Shuuya, Mamoru, dan Yuuki. Melihat mereka berempat sukses membuat Ichirouta kembali berkomat-kamit dalam hati, agar mereka (dirinya) tidak disuruh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Wajah Yuuto yang sudah bersmirk ria, Shuuya yang tetap cool tapi terlihat sedikit tidak enak, juga Yuuki dan Mamoru yang kelihatan mau bunuh diri... Komplit dengan awan-awan hitam di atas kepala mereka berdua...

Mamoru depresi itu sudah biasa. Kalau Yuuki depresi? Ichirouta bingung antara ingin tahu rencana Yuuto atau segera lari dari tempat itu selagi bisa...

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja. Pertama-tama, akan kujelaskan kenapa aku memanggil kalian semua ke sini." Semua langsung memasang wajah serius ketika mendengar perkataan Yuuto.

"Tora no ya ini adalah salah satu restoran milik keluarga Utsunomiya," Yuuto menoleh sebentar ke arah Toramaru, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Atas permintaan tuan muda Utsunomiya, kita diminta mengurus restoran ini selama sehari. Sebenarnya yang dimintai tolong hanya Host Club. Dikarenakan kami hanya bertujuh, aku mengumpulkan orang luar juga."

Hening sejenak. Semuanya di situ hanya mengangguk mengikuti pembicaraan Yuuto.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah saling kenal, kan? Khusus untuk Ichirouta, kuperkenalkan Sakuma Jirou. Wakil Ketua Kelas 2-A." Yuuto menolehkan pandangan ke arah cowok eyepatch. Jirou tersenyum kecil pada Ichirouta, lalu kembali mendeathglare Akio. Yang di pandangi tetap cuek. Ichirouta jadi penasaran, apa hubungan mereka tidak baik?

"Yak, kalau begitu langsung kubagi saja tugas kalian masing-masing. Ini tidak terlalu berbeda dengan di Host Club, jadi santai saja."

"Bagian memasak, tentu saja akan dipegang tuan rumah, Toramaru." Toramaru tersenyum, sambil mengangguk bersemangat. "Karena dari kita hanya sedikit yang bisa memasak, Toramaru akan dibantu Kino dan Someoka." Aki dan Ryuugo ikut mengangguk.

"Em, Yuuto-san? Aku..." Suara Yuuki menyela penjelasan Yuuto.

"Aku tidak akan mengganti tugasmu, Yuuki." Yuuki kembali pundung ketika mendengar ini. "Dan aku tahu kemampuan memasakmu, yang memang sangat hebat. Tapi aku tidak akan membuatmu membantu Toramaru, karena kau adalah salah satu Host."

"Yuuki pintar masak?" Tanpa sadar, Ichirouta langsung bertanya to-the-point. Semuanya berganti arah menoleh ke arahnya, membuat cowok ponytail itu malu sendiri.

"Pintar, kok. Kalau kau suka makanan pedas dan berbumbu..." Shuuya mengucapkannya sambil setengah berbisik. Dapat dilihat wajah Fubuki bersaudara yang mulai pucat, Mamoru yang tambah pucat, juga Yuuto yang sepertinya mengingat kejadian dahulu dan ikutan pucat... Jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa makanan buatan Yuuki...

"Makanan buatanku 'kan tidak sepedas itu..." Yuuki berkata pelan sambil memeluk erat bonekannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit ngambek, tapi belum sampai taraf Dark!Yuuki untuk keluar. Semua Host langsung menoleh ke arahnya, terdiam, lalu menghela nafas. Apa makanan bikinan Yuuki sangat pedas...?

"Kita lanjutkan saja. Untuk bagian pelayanan dan kebersihan akan dilakukan bersama-sama. Aku dan Akio akan mengatur keduanya, seperti di Host Club. Dibantu Urabe, Haruna, Sakuma dan Yuuya, anggota Host Club yang tersisa akan menjadi pelayan dan penerima tamu." Yuuto memasang smirk khasnya di sini. Yang terlihat seratus kali lebih evil dari biasanya...

Reaksi mereka semua? Rika, Haruna, dan Yuuya terlihat sangat bersemangat, Jirou mengangguk siap, Fubuki bersaudara memiringkan kepala, Mamoru dan Yuuki kembali berpundung ria. Ichirouta sendiri masih bingung antara opsi 'mengikuti perintah Yuuto' atau 'kabur dari tempat ini secepat mungkin'...

"Kalau begitu, silahkan berganti seragam yang sudah disiapkan di ruang ganti." Yuuto menunjuk salah satu pintu yang ada di situ. "Ada nama kalian masing-masing di bungkus bajunya, jadi jangan sampai sengaja menukarnya karena akan ketahuan."

Smirk Yuuto kembali keluar. Ichirouta benar-benar ingin lari dari tempat itu. Sayang sudah terlambat. Dia ditarik paksa oleh anggota hiperaktif (Rika dan Fubuki bersaudara) yang menyeretnya ke ruang ganti... Ditambah pandangan puppy eyes milik Mamoru (dan Yuuki) yang seakan berkata 'Kumohon jangan kabur sendiri!'...

**xxxLet's Go! Yeah!xxx**

Ichirouta sungguh sangat menyesal sekali dia tidak melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Harusnya dia tadi langsung lari begitu melihat smirk Yuuto yang berkata aku-punya-rencana-yang-sangat-bagus-tapi-pasti-memalukan-bagi-kalian-semua... Akibatnya? Dia kembali harus memakai pakaian seperti ini!

'Tenanglah, Ichirouta! Setelah ini semua selesai, aku bisa mengajak Mamoru dan Yuuki untuk membunuh Yuuto bersama-sama! Apalagi kalau Dark!Yuuki keluar, lebih mantap itu!'

Ichirouta mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Dengan membayangkan penyiksaan apa yang pantas untuk Yuuto (dan Akio, Ichirouta yakin kalau dia sudah tahu tentang ini semua!) setelah ini semua selesai. Dia lalu membuka mata dan melihat sekelilingnya. Semuanya telah berganti seragam masing-masing...

Toramaru, Ryuugo dan Aki memakai pakaian Chef berwarna biru muda (untuk cowok) dan pink (untuk cewek). Juga dibedakan dengan celana dan rok yang mereka pakai. Tidak lupa celemek berwarna putih mereka pakai. Bahkan Toramaru memakai topi chef berwarna putih di atas kepalanya.

Para 'pelayan' yang terdiri dari Yuuto, Akio, Shuuya, Shirou dan Atsuya, juga Yuuya, memakai pakaian butler. Kemeja putih, rompi tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, juga celemek putih yang diikat di pinggang dan sepanjang lutut. Celana, sepatu hitam, dan dasi berbentuk pita berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilan mereka. Kalau fans mereka melihat pemandangan ini, pasti sudah tepar semua.

Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Rika, Haruna, Jirou, Mamoru, Yuuki, dan Ichirouta bernasib sama. Oke, Rika dan Haruna berbeda karena mereka cewek. Tapi bagaimana dengan sisanya? Sungguh mereka semua ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga. Atau bersembunyi dalam sebuah lubang dan tidak keluar lagi. Kenapa? Dengan pakaian seperti ini bagaimana tidak? Apa perlu diingatkan lagi kalau mereka itu COWOK?

"Huwaaa, kalian manis sekali!"

"Setuju! Ushishishi!"

Oke, rencana membunuh Yuuto (dan Akio) akan ditambah dengan rencana membunuh Fubuki bersaudara dan Yuuya. Kenapa duo serigala mungil itu tidak diberi seragam yang sama dengan kami? Yuuto, kau pilih kasih!

"Yuuto~~~, kenapa kami harus memakai **ini,** sih~~~?" Mamoru bertanya dengan suara memelas. Seperti kucing yang tidak makan berhari-hari...

Para Readers pasti penasaran dengan pakaian mereka, kan? Tanpa babibu lagi, langsung saja! Pakaian dengan ROK berenda dan celemek yang berenda pula. Tidak lupa headdress mungil tersemat di kepala mereka! Yup, mereka semua memakai pakaian MAID! Sungguh, mereka semua terlihat sangat imuuut dan kiyuuut! Terutama Ichirouta dan Jirou yang memang terlihat seperti cewek sungguhan...

"Tentu saja karena aku yang merencanakannya." Dengan entengnya, Yuuto menjawab. Membuat deathglare para korban asusila(?) mengarah padanya. Kecuali Jirou yang sepertinya tidak rela, tapi tidak mau menolak perintah Yuuto.

"Yuuto... Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin balas dendam karena insiden gogle kemarin itu..." Ichirouta berkata pelan sambil melihat pakaian maidnya sekarang. Sedikit berbeda dengan yang dia pakai pertama kali di Host Club dulu. Yang ini lebih terkesan seperti gaun. Dengan warna biru muda dan sepatu boot. Seperti pakaian Alice in Wonderland... Mengingat ini Ichirouta membayangkan siapa yang akan jadi Alice, Ratu, Chesire Cat, dan Mad Hatter di Host Club... Oke, itu nanti saja...

Mendengar perkataan Ichirouta, Yuuto terdiam sambil memasang wajah kaku. Terdengar pelan, suara tawa Akio yang ditahan.

"Tebakanku benar...?" Ichirouta berkata pelan. Yuuto membuang muka. Tawa Akio semakin terdengar nyaring. Okeee, jadi Kidou Yuuto masih ngambek karena dia dikejar-kejar keliling sekolah oleh teman-temannya. (Yuuto : Siapa yang nggak marah kalau dikejar monster-monster olahraga seperti mereka?)

Semuanya sukses ber-sweatdrop ria. Siapa yang menyangka Kidou Yuuto bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini? Walaupun cara balas dendamnya benar-benar diluar batas normal akal manusia...

"Eee, bagaiman kalau kita buka tokonya sekarang?" Suara Toramaru memecah keheningan.

**xxxYeah! Inazuma's Soul!xxx**

"Selamat datang di Tora no Ya!"

Suara Rika dan Haruna di pintu depan terdengar nyaring dan bersemangat. Mereka berdua sebagai cewek sungguhan berseragam Maid di situ, secara sukarela menjadi penerima tamu. Tamu yang datang kebanyakan satu keluarga. Ada juga pasangan yang datang ke sini, karena kesan Tora no Ya yang seperti cafe.

"Maaf, apa sudah siap untuk memesan?"

Kata-kata itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut para butler. Shuuya dan Fubuki bersaudara bertanya pada tamu-tamu yang datang. Shuuya dengan sikap cool miliknya. Shirou dan Atsuya bersikap kompak khas anak kembar. Benar-benar menarik perhatian para tamu perempuan (dan beberapa cowok). Lihat saja wajah mereka yang bersemu dan terkagum-kagum itu...

"Permisi. Ini pesanannya."

Dan inilah pertunjukan utama Tora no Ya hari ini! Cross-Dressing dengan kostum Maid! Para cowok yang memakai armband kecil di lengan kiri mereka, menandakan kalau mereka adalah cowok. Dapat dilihat, wajah para tamu yang terkaget-kaget dengan penampilan mereka yang sungguh mirip cewek itu. Terutama Ichirouta dan Jirou yang memang berambut panjang. Mamoru yang berwajah imut dan Yuuki yang mirip anak anjing itu juga disukai oleh para tamu.

**xxxInazuma Eleven!xxx**

"Berjalan sesuai rencana. Ya kan, Kidou-kun?"

Dari pojok ruangan, tepatnya di tempat kasir berada, Fudou Akio dan Kidou Yuuto melihat mereka semua bekerja dengan 'bersemangat'. Ingin rasanya Akio tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga. Melihat Sakuma Jirou dan Kazemaru Ichirouta yang punya harga diri tinggi pada jati diri mereka sebagai cowok, sekarang malah memakai kostum maid...

"Kau tahu, Sakuma masih memberimu deathglare terbaiknya..." Yuuto berkata pelan. Matanya memandang ke arah wakilnya di kelas itu. Kalau bukan Yuuto sendiri yang memintanya untuk membantu dan memakai pakaian Maid, cowok dengan eyepatch itu pasti sudah mengamuk dari tadi.

"Biarkan saja. Sudah biasa. Daripada itu, apa balas dendammu hanya ini? Hanya menyuruh mereka menggunakan pakaian Maid? Lagipula Goenji dan si kembar itu tidak pakai kostum Maid..." Akio kembali bicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Yuuto. Matanya tetap memandang ke arah kesibukan restoran. Melihat-lihat kalau saja ada kesalahan yang terjadi.

"Kau ini... Yah, sebenarnya ini bukan balas dendam. Aku hanya ingin membangkitkan semangat mereka semua. Sejak kejadian di rumah Fubuki kemarin..." Yuuto terdiam sejenak. Akio hanya bergumam pelan. "Tapi karena semua sudah terlanjur berpikir begitu, apa boleh buat. Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Goenji tidak pakai kostum Maid karena postur tubuhnya tidak cocok lagi. Dia terlalu cowok..." Yuuto menopang dagunya. "Untuk si kembar, mereka tidak akan merasa malu walaupun kusuruh memakai kostum Maid. Mungkin Atsuya akan malu, tapi kalau Shirou biasa saja, dia akan ikutan terbiasa."

"Ah... Aku mengerti itu." Akio mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Shuuya dan Fubuki bersaudara. Memang tinggi Shuuya dan Ichirouta itu hampir sama. Bedanya, Shuuya lebih kekar dan terlihat lebih cowok daripada Ichirouta. Dan Fubuki bersaudara itu pasti tidak merasa malu biar dipakaikan kostum maid...

"Yuuto-san! Apa segini cukup?"

Suara Yuuya membuat dua GameMaker itu menoleh ke arah cowok mungil itu. Di tangan Yuuya tergenggam sebuah kamera digital berwarna biru. Dia lalu memberikan kamera itu ke Yuuto. Akio ikut melihat ke layar kamera, menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Yuuto. Melihat apa yang ada di situ, dia lalu ber-smirk ria. Mengerti rencana Yuuto selanjutnya.

"Kidou-kun, kau kejam juga..."

"Diamlah, Akio. Kerja bagus, Yuuya. Sekarang bantulah para Butler di sana itu." Yuuto mengarahkan pandangan ke arah restoran yang terlihat makin ramai dan sibuk. Yuuya mengangguk sambil nyengir lebar. Menanti apa sebenarnya rencana Yuuto untuk para korban Cross Dressing...

**xxxInazuma Eleven!xxx**

"Waktunya istirahat. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

Suara Yuuto bagaikan nyanyian dewi di telinga yang lain. Terutama para butler dan 'maid' yang langsung tepar terduduk di kursi dan menyandarkan kepala mereka di meja. Diantara semuanya, mereka tampak paling kelelahan. Wajar karena pekerjaan mereka membutuhkan banyak gerak. Apalagi selain melayani, mereka juga harus bersih-bersih tempat dan mencuci piring. Derita...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Mereka dengan selamat berhasil mengurus Tora no Ya untuk sehari. Selain rasa lelah, tentu ada rasa bangga dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

"Semuanya! Silahkan dinikmati!"

Toramaru berteriak lantang sambil membawa makanan untuk masing-masing orang. Dibantu Ryuugo dan Aki, dia membagikan makanan –nasi goreng- kepada semuanya. Bagai orang kelaparan, mereka langsung makan dengan lahap. Mamoru bahkan sampai banjir air mata. Mari kita dengarkan percakapan mereka...

"Enak banget! Toramaru memang hebat!"

"Jangan bicara ketika makan, Mamoru..."

"Uwooo, bumbunya pas! Toramaru, bagi resep dong!"

"PEDAAAASSSS! AIR! AIR!"

"He? Ryuugo-kun!" "Nih air!"

"...Punyaku kurang pedas. Ada cabe?"

"...Kayaknya punya Someoka-san dan Tachimukai-san tertukar..."

"Pedas, ya...? Jadi penasaran..."

"Kamu mau mati kepedasan, Ichirouta?"

"Nggak, makasih."

"...Jangan pilih-pilih makanan, Akio."

"Kalau gitu kamu mau makan ini tomat, Kidou-kun?"

"Ah! Aku mau tomatnya! Ushishishi!"

"Tunggu, Yuuya-kun! Jangan ambil makanan orang lain seenaknya!"

Setelah acara makan siang yang berlangsung dengan tenang(?) dan penuh canda tawa, mereka semua bergotong royong membersihkan piring dan meja. Ada juga yang menyapu dan membuang sampah. Tapi dari semua itu yang paling mencolok adalah Kidou Yuuto yang tanpa henti memainkan hp-nya. Juga tawa kecil milik Fudou Akio yang tidak berhenti dari tadi. Apakah yang kedua Gamemaker ini rencanakan?

**Mail Sent**

Kedua kata itu terpampang di layar hp Yuuto. Yuuto pun mengeluarkan smirk khasnya. Rencana 'balas dendam' baru dimulai sekarang, teman-temanku tercinta!

"_**Moshimo kono sekai ga anata wo tojikometemo... Aishiteiru eien ni inori tsuzukeru"**_

Mendengar ini, semuanya menoleh ke asal suara. Yuuki segera mengeluarkan Hp, melihat ternyata ada panggilan masuk. Wajahnya berubah-ubah dari kaget, menjadi tegang, jadi panik, dan akhirnya bersemu merah sambil mengangkat telepon masuk itu. Dia pun pergi menjauh dari yang lain, sambil menundukkan kepala tanda permisi.

"Halo...?"

"_**kono oozora ni tsubasa o hiroge... tonde yukitai yo"**_

Beralih dari Yuuki, semuanya lalu menoleh ke arah Jirou yang juga menerima panggilan masuk. Dia memasak ekspresi yang sama persis dengan Yuuki. Kaget, jadi panik, jadi tegang, dan bersemu merah ketika mengangkat telepon. Dia juga menjauhkan dirinya dari yang lain.

"Ada apa?"

"_**Like a bird in the sky...You set me free...You give me one heart...Like a star in my night... You'll always be a part of me"**_

Melodi lembut mengalir dari Hp Mamoru. Sama dengan kedua orang sebelumnya, dia juga mendapat panggilan masuk. Bedanya, begitu melihat siapa yang menelepon, wajahnya langsung bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus. Cowok headband oranye itu langsung lari ke ruang ganti, sambil mengangkat telepon.

Hening... Hanya ada suara tawa Akio yang makin lama makin nyaring. Juga smirk Yuuto yang semakin melebar. Ichirouta sudah merasa tidak enak melihat mereka berdua. Dan rasa tidak enak itu dibuktikan dengan teriakan yang kompak dari tiga orang.

"APAAAAA?"

Ketiga teriakan yang berasal dari Yuuki, Jirou, dan Mamoru (yang sedikit teredam karena berada di ruangan lain) itu sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kaget. Semua mata kembali tertuju pada mereka yang berteriak. Dan voila! Yuuki dan Jirou memasang ekspresi yang sama persis. Mulut buka tutup bak ikan mas, wajah bersemu merah, dan ekspresi muka antara malu, marah, dan bingung. Ichirouta jadi penasaran dengan ekspresi Mamoru sekarang. Sayang dia masih bersembunyi di ruang ganti...

"B,bagaimana...?"

Bahkan mereka kembali mengucapkan kata yang sama. Hening sesaat... Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali menoleh ke arah satu orang. Dengan wajah kaget dan tidak percaya. Jirou menatap orang itu dengan pandangan kaget setengah hidup. Yuuki memandang orang itu dengan pandangan kaget ditambah deathglare yang semakin lama semakin menakutkan. Aura Maou mulai keluar dari tubuhnya...

"YUUTO!"

Mamoru membanting pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Wajahnya merah menyala, dan memberikan pandangan yang sama dengan dua orang lainnya. Ketiga orang itu (Yuuki, Jirou, dan Mamoru) tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Kidou Yuuto. Pandangannya yang dibumbui dengan deatglare (untuk Yuuki), rasa kaget luar biasa (Jirou), dan tampang yang bilang 'kamu kok tega banget seehhh?' (Mamoru). Seperti melihat pertandingan tenis, orang-orang yang tersisa bergantian memandang Yuuto dan Trio tersiksa...

"Ada apa, Mamoru?"

Seakan tidak mempedulikan pandangan yang tercurah sepenuh hati(?) padanya, Yuuto menjawab panggilan Mamoru barusan. Dia hanya tersenyum. TERSENYUM! Ichirouta sampai merinding melihat senyuman Yuuto... Dan tawa Akio sebagai musik Background benar-benar tidak membantu...

"K,kau... bagaimana bisa...? Kapan...? AGGHHH!"

Mamoru berkata terbata-bata, setelah itu dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil berteriak. Sepertinya inilah tampak orang yang sedang bingung dicampur kesal dan marah...

"HUWWWOOOO! Kidou! Kau ada di situ?"

Sebuah suara beraksen Okinawa terdengar dari hp milik Yuuki. Sepertinya dia tanpa sadar telah menekan tombol untuk Loadspeaker... Semuanya pun melihat ke arah Yuuki – yang seperti terkena Trance setelah mendengar suara nyaring tersebut.

"Kidou! Makasih buat fotonya, ya! Hoho, nggak kusangka bisa liat Yuuki dengan kostum Maid! Hey, apa ada lagi yang pakai kostum maid?"

"Sakuma, Endou, dan satu anggota baru Host Club bernama Kazemaru juga memakainya. Tsunami-senpai!"

Akio menggantikan Yuuto menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Ichirouta mulai mengerti kenapa Yuuki bersikap seperti itu. Sama dengan sikapnya yang biasa ketika seseorang bernama 'Tsunami-senpai' disebut didepannya.

"Sakuma? Genda pasti senang tuh!" Mendengar ini, muka Jirou langsung bersemu merah. Samar-samar dari hp nya terdengar suara tawa milik seseorang. "Hey, Kidou! Bisa kirimkan foto yang lain?"

"Tsunami-san!"

Sepertinya Yuuki sudah kembali ke tubuhnya(?), dia langsung berteriak ke 'Tsunami-senpai' dan mematikan Loudspeaker. Jirou dan Yuuki kembali kompak. Berteriak memarahai orang yang menelpon mereka. Dengan wajah bersemu merah...

"Yuuto..."

Tanpa semuanya sadari, Mamoru sudah berdiri di dekat Yuuto. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat ngambek. Hp nya masih tergenggam erat di tangannya, masih tersambung dengan orang di seberang sana(?) yang entah siapa.

"Kau..."

"KYAAA! MAMO-TAN IMUUUUT!"

Perkataan Mamoru ke Yuuto terputus oleh teriakan cewek yang terdengar dari Hp Mamoru. Bukan hanya teriakan barusan. Ada teriakan cewek-cewek lain yang serupa terdengar. Seperti : "Eh, Iya! Imut banget!" dan "Awww, Mamo-tan jadi Maid!" atau juga "Imut! Imut! Aku minta fotonya! Kirimin!"

Kalimat cewek yang terakhir membuat Mamoru mengambil reaksi dengan kecepatan cahaya...

"WOI! Siapa yang barusan minta foto? Nggak boleh! Hapus fotonya SEKARANG!" Mamoru langsung berteriak di hp. Membuat semuanya sweatdrop dengan reaksi lebaycolosis milik Mamoru. Tapi sepertinya teriakan barusan tidak diindahkan oleh para cewek itu. Karena ada suara lain yang terdengar dari Hp Mamoru. Berganti menjadi suara cowok-cowok...

"Huwooo, ngapain tuh si Endou?" dan "Kostum Maid...?" atau "Mamo-nii sedang cosplay?". Suara cewek dan cowok terdengar ramai bersahut-sahutan. Membicarakan foto Mamoru dalam pakaian Maid...

'Tora No Ya' menjadi hening. Hanya tedengar suara cewek dan cowok dari Hp Mamoru. Sampai akhirnya Yuuya merebut Hp Mamoru, karena sang kapten sepertinya sudah siap bunuh diri dan terdiam pasrah.

"Hiroto-san! Bagaimana fotonya?"

'Hiroto...? Jadi foto Mamoru dikirim ke orang itu?' Ichirouta menaikkan alisnya. Sedikit kaget karena Yuuya mengenal orang yang dapat membuat Mamoru 'deprsei berat' seperti ini. Yah, siapapun bakal depresi kalau foto memalukan mereka disebarkan sih...

Masih terdengar kegaduhan di seberang sana. Tapi bukan saling berteriak, melainkan seperti bergerumul karena memperebutkan Hp... Kemungkinan satu hp yang ada foto Mamoru diperebutkan orang banyak... setelah beberapa saat keadaan menjadi tenang, dan satu suara menjawab Yuuya.

"Kogure-kun?"

Suara lembut seorang cowok terdengar. Mamoru langsung bangkit dari depresinya, memandang Hp-nya yang sekarang ada di tangan Yuuya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata... Malu bukan. Marah juga bukan...

"Hiroto-san! Bagaimana fotonya? Bagus, kan?" Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Yuuya bertanya. Kembali terdengar suara-suara dari Hp itu. Mulai dari "Iyaaa! Bagus banget, Kogure-kun!" dan lain sebagainya. Tapi kembali jadi tenang setelah beberapa saat...

"Emm, Kogure-kun? Bisa kembalikan ke Mamoru?"

Tanpa babibu, Yuuya mengembalikan hp itu ke Mamoru. Membuat Ichirouta kembali bertanya-tanya, Yuuya menurut dalam sekali perintah? Hmmm... Setelah Mamoru mendapatkan Hpnya kembali, dia langsung kembali ke ruang ganti dan menutup pintu. Semuanya hanya terdiam melihat itu. Beberapa ada yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Mamoru. Seperti Aki dan Fubuki bersaudara...

"Yuuya. Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau bisa menurut padanya..." Yuuto berkata pada Yuuya. Bocah itu hanya ber'ushishishi' ria dan langsung lari ke tempat Haruna - yang sepertinya sudah siap menceramahi bocah berambut biru itu.

"Hey, Yuuto. Yang menelepon Mamoru itu..." Ichirouta sudah punya dugaan kuat. Dia hanya perlu memastikannya saja.

"Kiyama Hiroto. Aku dan Shuuya sempat bicara tentangnya, kan?" Ichirouta hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban Yuuto. Siapa yang bisa lupa? Hanya dengan menyebut namanya di rumah Fubuki kemarin, bisa membuat Mamoru panik sendiri. Orang yang dituruti oleh Yuuya. Orang yang dapat membuat Mamoru bersemu merah. Orang yang paling disayangi oleh Mamoru...

Dan Ichirouta hanya bisa menggenggam dadanya – hatinya – yang terasa sakit...

**xxxInazuma Elevenxxx**

"Semuanya! Terima Kasih berkat bantuannya!"

Toramaru berkata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Semuanya hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan. Mereka semua beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Toramaru masih tinggal di toko bersama Shuuya, mentup dan merapikan toko. Yuuto, Akio, Haruna, dan Yuuya pulang bersama-sama. Jirou, Rika, dan Aki juga pulang menuju arah yang sama. Shirou, Atsuya, dan Ryuugo sempat berjalan bersama dengan Ichirouta dan berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Sedangkan Mamoru... Ichirouta tidak melihatnya lagi. Kemungkinan besar dia pulang secara diam-diam. Apa dia masih marah pada Yuuto?

Mengingat Yuuto, Ichirouta jadi kesal sendiri. Dia sempat mengira hanya Jirou, Yuuki, dan Mamoru yang diambil fotonya dan dikirimkan ke orang lain. Ternyata tidak. Foto Ichirouta dalam kostum Maid juga diambil DAN disimpan sebagai bahan Blackmail... BLACKMAIL! Ugggh, Ichirouta benar-benar dibuat pusing dua (Akio termasuk) Gamemaker itu. Tapi akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hanya bisa berdoa komat-komit dalam hati agar foto itu tidak disebarkan kemana-kemana... Terutama tamu-tamunya! Jangan sampai!

"_**Tada soba ni iru dake de waraiaeta... Sonna hi ga tsuzuiteiku to shinjiteita..."***_

Suara nyanyian yang sangat lembut terdengar oleh Ichirouta. Suara yang sangat dikenal Ichirouta, karena orang itu sudah pernah menyanyi di depannya sambil memainkan piano. Ichirouta pun memasuki taman di dekatnya, menuju ke asal suara itu. Benar saja. Di salah satu ayunan, duduklah Endou Mamoru. Dia menutup matanya sambil bernyanyi pelan. Ayunan yang didudukinya berayun perlahan.

"_**Dakishimete anata no ude de...Ato ichi byou dake demo kou shite itai..."***_

Ichirouta mendekati Mamoru sambil mendengarkan nyanyian Mamoru. Mamoru tetap menutup matanya, sambil terus menyanyi. Lembut dan menyentuh...

"_**Mou kenka suru koto mo, Mou yakimochi yaku koto mo, Mou kao wo miru koto sae dekinaku naru no..."***_

Sedih. Itulah yang dirasakan Ichirouta ketika mendengar nyanyian Mamoru. Ketika melihat Mamoru sekarang. Lagu yang sedih. Wajah yang menampakkan kesedihan. Ichirouta mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Mamoru. Ingin membuang kesedihan dari wajah itu...

"Ada apa? Ichirouta?"

Mata Mamoru perlahan terbuka. Menghentikan tangan Ichirouta yang hampir menyentuh wajah sang kapten. Mata coklat tua milik Mamoru bertemu dengan coklat muda milik Ichirouta. Sang kapten lalu tersenyum, sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke ayunan yang ada di sebelahnya. Ichirouta yang mengerti maksudnya, lalu duduk di ayunan tersebut.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Mamoru kembali bertanya sambil berayun. Seperti anak kecil, dia tertawa sambil bermain hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan yang sangat kontras dengan apa yang baru saja ditunjukkan sang kapten.

"Mamoru... Lagu yang tadi..." Ichirouta pun langsung mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Mamoru tertawa, tidak memandang Ichirouta. Dia lalu mengayunkan ayunannya lebih cepat dan tinggi.

"Lagu yang sering dinyanyikan seseorang untukku." Mamoru lalu menggumamkan nada dari lagu tersebut. Masih sambil berayun, dia kembali menutup matanya.

"Seseorang itu... Kiyama?" Tanpa sadar Ichirouta berkata. Menyadari ucapannya, Ichirouta langsung menutup mulutnya. Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud bertanya seperti itu. Kata-kata barusan langsung mengalir dari mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan rasa iri dan cemburu...

Mamoru hanya diam. Dia memandang Ichirouta sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang menggambarkan berbagai macam perasaan. Bahagia. Sedih. Senang. Kesepian. Semuan itu bercampur menjadi di senyuman Mamoru...

"Hey, Ichirouta..." Mamoru kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichirouta. Sekarang dia memandang langit senja berwarna oranye dan merah. Matahari mulai terbenam. Ichirouta tetap memandang Mamoru. Memandang mata coklat yang menerawang jauh ke seberang sana...

"Kau pernah bilang, aku mirip dengan orang yang kau sayangi, kan?" Ichirouta membelalakkan matanya. Tidak menyangka Mamoru akan membahas hal itu. "Orang yang kau sayangi itu... orang yang seperti apa...?"

Ichirouta menutup matanya. Mengingat kembali wajah orang yang paling diingatnya. Mengingat kembali suaranya. Mengingat tawanya. Mengingat tangisnya. Mengingat saat-saat dahulu ketika mereka masih bersama...

"_**Ichi-san!"**_

Ichirouta tersenyum. Mengingat bagaimana orang itu memanggil dirinya. Mengejarnya dari belakang sambil berlari. Lalu tersenyum padanya...

"Dia... dia adalah seseorang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, itu sudah mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Tapi bukan hanya itu..." Ichirouta membuka matanya dan memandang langit. "Karena orang yang penting bagi kita, bisa membuat apapun menjadi 'paling'. Bersamanya adalah saat paling membahagiakan. Tapi juga menyesakkan. Penuh dengan tawa. Tapi juga penuh dengan air mata. Penuh dengan kepuasaan. Tapi juga dibayangi dengan kesepian..."

"Dia orang yang paling kusayangi... Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Mamoru." Ichirouta kembali memandang Mamoru. Cowok berambut coklat itu masih memandang langit. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Begitu..." Dia berkata pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak mirip dengan orang yang kau sayangi itu, Ichirouta." Ichirouta yang kaget dengan perkataan ini tidak sempat menyela, karena Mamoru melanjutkannya lagi, "Aku bukan seseorang seperti yang ada dalam bayanganmu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang lain... Aku hanya bisa merebut kebahagiaan orang lain..."

Ichirouta hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar perkataan Mamoru. Mamoru pun berdiri di atas ayunannya dan melompat sambil berayun. Mendarat dengan mulus, dia lalu meregangkan badannya. Kembali memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Mamoru." Masih terduduk di ayunannya, Ichirouta bicara. "Bagaimana denganmu? 'Kiyama' itu... orang yang paling kau sayangi, kan? Dia... orang yang seperti apa?"

"Jawabanku sama denganmu, Ichirouta. Karena itulah definisi dari kata 'sayang'." Mamoru tetap membelakangi Ichirouta, memandang langit dengan senyuman yang lembut. "Hanya dengan Hiroto, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Tidak perlu berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan orang lain. Bisa bermanja-manja tanpa perlu membayar apapun. Bisa menangis sepuasnya, tanpa perlu takut dengan apapun..."

"...Dan dia tak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri." Mamoru berbisik. Sangat pelan, bahkan Ichirouta yang ada di dekatnya tidak bisa mendengar.

Keheningan terjadi di sekitar mereka. Terdengar beberapa suara serangga, penanda bahwa musim panas sebentar lagi datang. Mamoru kembali menggumamkan nada lagu yang tadi dinyanyikannya. Ichirouta hanya memandang sosok Mamoru yang seakan menjauh dari jangkauannya...

"Yang kita bicarakan saat ini, kita jadikan rahasia kita saja, ya?" Sekarang Mamoru sudah kembali menghadap Ichirouta. Terlihat silau dengan cahaya matahari senja melatarinya. Senyuman sedih milik Mamoru, membuat Ichirouta mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, Ichirouta. Sudah lama aku tidak bicara seperti ini..." Mamoru menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Tersenyum lebar seperti matahari. Senyuman yang biasa diperlihatkannya...

"Yosh! Sampai besok, Ichirouta!" Dia lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari pulang. Meninggalkan Ichirouta sendiri di ayunan. Ichirouta sendiri balas melambai dan tersenyum. Setelah Mamoru menghilang dari pandangan, Ichirouta menghela nafas. Memikirkan pembicaraannya barusa dengan Mamoru.

"_**Aku bukan seseorang seperti yang ada dalam bayanganmu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang lain... Aku hanya bisa merebut kebahagiaan orang lain..."**_

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Mamoru...? Padahal sikapmu yang selalu tersenyum itu berlawanan dengan perkataanmu... Dirimu yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa...?"

"_**Hanya dengan Hiroto, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri."**_

"Kalau benar begitu, berarti sosokmu ketika bersama kami, bersama anggota Host Club, apakah itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka?"

Ichirouta pun berdiri dari ayunan dan berjalan menjauh dari taman itu. Berjalan pulang sambil tetap memikirkan sosok sang kapten. Memikirkan senyuman Mamoru. Memikirkan sosok Mamoru yang sebenarnya. Masih terngiang, nyanyian yang dilantunkan Mamoru sambil tersenyum sedih...

Dan Ichirouta ikut menggumamkan lagu itu. Nada yang lembut mengalir dari mulutnya. Nada yang sedikit demi sedikit mengantarkan Ichirouta menuju cahaya...

**To Bi Kontinyu...**

GAAAAHHH! PANJANG! *ambil nafas* akhirnya selesai juga, capek uy... maaf ya, selesainya malah pas banyak yang baru masuk sekolah. Saya malah masih UAS ni, liburnya mulai tanggal 15 nanti... (Ampe Februari! Yahoooo! *ditendang*)

Ada yang bisa nebak ringtone hp Yuuki, Jirou, ma Mamoru? XD Saya maen comot dari lyric-lyric lagu yang ada di lepi saya... Yang bisa, saya buatkan cerita spesial sesuai request masing-masing deh! Tapi untuk setting Inazuma Host Club lo... Misalnya Valentine version Inazuma Host Club gitu...

Lagu yang dinyanyiin Mamoru itu judulnya 'Kusabi' by Oku Hanako... Ini arti lirik yang dinyanyiin Mamoru :

"**Hanya berada di sampingku, kau selalu dapat membuatku tertawa..."**

"**Peluklah aku di tanganmu, walaupun hanya satu detik aku ingin tetap berada dalam pelukanmu..."**

"**Karena aku tidak bisa lagi bertengkar denganmu, merasa cemburu padamu, bahkan melihat wajahmu lagi..."**

Ohohohok, asli nangis saya denger ini lagu... Mana saya nemunya di AMV nya SuzaLulu! Aish, Suzaku si Seme Bego! *ditebas Lancelot*... Balas review nyok :

**Aurica netsmile :** Hehe, padahal chapter kemarin tu maunya dibikin serius... Akhirnya ada humornya lagi... Yasud, lah! *plaak* Thanks Reviewnya!

**Akazora no Darktokyo :** Nggak pa pa kok! ;D Habis kemarin pas bikin punya Yuuto, nggak suka dipotong-potong... ya udah, langsung saya sambung ja ceritanya... Mumpung otak dan tangan lagi mau dia ajak kompromi! Masa lalu Shirou ma Atsuya disamain dengan anime tuh... Bedanya Atsuya masih hidup! HIDUP! *digigit beruang* HiroMamo tambah banyak di chapter ini, hohohoho! Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aishiro de Zeal Zealous : **Rasanya misstypo dah diperiksa berkali-kali, masih ada terus ya...? Yasud, lah! Nulis kanji jadi susah kalo tebal, susah ngapusnya! (ketauan sering salah nulis)... Dan lagi kalo tebal, jadi ketahuan kalau salah urutan nulis... nanti dimarahin! (ketauan kalo urutan nulis sering dibolak-balik, yg penting jadi)... Saya nulis pake POV orang ke tiga ja deh... Sekarang lebih enak pake ini soalnya... Jadi kebiasaan... Thanks Reviewnya, De-chan!

**Heylalaa :** ...Itu yang namanya bonding time ya? *jdak!* hehe, memang niat mengenalkan karakter satu persatu ni! Auuuhh, Someoka baik banget ma Fubuki di anime...! Apalagi yang di atap rumah sakit tu... Adegan yang sukses membuat mereka jadi OTP saya! (Tapi setelah beberapa saat, saya pindah ke HiroMamo yang lebih sweet...*dibekuin es*)... Tapi pict SomeFubu itu banyak banget di lepi saya... 'Dirimu' masih rahasiaaaaa! *tampoled* Ayok, senpai! Kita peluk Ichi bareng-bareng!... Hiroto muncul lagi tuh di chapter ini... _ Thanks Reviewnya!

**Midori Shirou :** HiroMamo Poreper! (apalah) Pasangannya Ichi masih rahasia! Hohohoho *tawa laknat* Thanks Reviewnya!

**The Fallen Kuriboh :** Hush, jangan mikir yang macem-macem ke Shirou! Nanti dibekuin dan di kombo(?) serangan beruang ma naga! *plaak* Shuuya... Pasti ada masalah kok! Kayaknya saya hobi nyiksa mereka deh... Terutama Ichi tuh *evil smile*_ ... Jujur, waktu nulis ni fic saya bener-bener LUPA sama yang namanya Hijikata! Baru inget waktu ngetik bagiannya Shuuya kemaren tu! Menderita banget nasibnya tuh anak, saya lupain... Pair di fic ini kayaknya masih : IchiMamo (sementara, sebelum pasangannya Ichi muncul), HiroMamo, ShuuTora (sori... mereka imut tapi_), AkioYuuto, ShirouRyuuAtsuya (Ryuugo asli direbutin tuh...) ma TsunaTachi (Tsunami Baybehhh! Bentar lagi akan muncul!)... Thanks Reviewnya!

**Li Aya-Chan :** Aloha, Aya-chan nyo! (Di Gi Charat mode?) Ini sudah dilanjutin, silahkan dinikmati nyo! Ichi makin tersiksa di sini, mari kita peluk dia bersama-sama! (Ichi : OGAH! *lari kecepatan ES 21*)... Thanks Reviewnya!

**Asma Syifa Nabihah :** Saya juga Yoroshiku Asma-chan! A,aaa,aaaa... keren ya? Kyaaa! Sankyuu Asma-chan! *loncat-loncat* Fic Atsu ma Shirou jarang sih... banyak Mamo ma shuuya! *dilempar bakiak ma fans ShuuMamo*... Katanya Ichi, "Terima kasih dukungannya! Doakan juga supaya saya bisa menghindar dari kutukan(?) si gogle nanas itu!" ...Hehe, Thanks Reviewnya!

**A/N :** terakhir liat, Hit-nya ini fic udah 1000 lebih! Terharu saya... Lebih terharu lagi kalo banyak yang review! *dilempar kunai ma pisau* Hehe, Review please? *nyeret Lulu buat ngeluarin Geass* #korbanCodeGeass XD


	12. Summer Arc : Begin!

**A/N :** Kayaknya lama banget ini fanfic nggak diapdet... Ahahahahaha #plak Saya masih bingung ngelanjutinnya kayak mana... Maaf untuk yang sudah capek menunggu...

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5 and Ouran Koukou Host Club Owned by Hatori Bisco

**Rated :** K+

**Character(s) :** Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Fudou Akio, Otonashi Haruna, Kogure Yuuya, Kino Aki, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Someoka Ryuugo, dan (the long awaited) Raimon Natsumi

**Genre(s) :** Humor, Friendship, Parody

**Warning :** AU, Friendship menjurus Sho-Ai, might be OOC and misstypo...

**Inazuma Host Club**

**Episode 12**

**Summer Arc**

**The Beginning of Summer Vacation**

**xxx**

Deep, deep blue night ocean and sky

Please hide my tears in the pool of blue

Please embrace me with your wave of arms

Please light my night with the Summer triangle

Until the midsummer night's dream begin

**xxx**

Musim panas.

Musim yang diawali dengan hujan deras yang turun terus menerus. Lalu setelah itu digantikan dengan panas yang menyengat, sesuai dengan nama musim itu sendiri. Musim yang identik dengan makanan dan minuman dingin, semangka, baju renang, dan laut. Tapi yang paling utama tentu saja : Liburan Musim Panas.

...Mari kesampingkan fakta kalau liburan itu terjadi setelah ujian Mid-semester yang sukses membuat seluruh murid tepar. Dan juga mari kesampingkan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk sebagai balasan libur selama sebulan lebih.

Dan bagi seluruh murid, liburan ini sangat ditunggu. Karena ini adalah waktunya bersenang-senang! Tidak terkecuali tokoh utama cerita ini, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Dia menanti-nanti liburan musim panasnya. Kenapa? Liburan musim panas berarti waktu bebas. Waktu bebas berarti kerja part-time. Kerja part-time berarti uang. Woohoo, hidup musim panas! ...mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan cowok cantik itu sekarang. Dan dia pasti tersenyum bahagia sambil bekerja...

"...Kazemaru-san? Ekspresi menakutkan. Apa kau sakit?"Seorang anak perempuan bertanya.

"E, eh? Nggak apa-apa! Nggak apa-apa! Jangan dipikirkan!" Sang tokoh utama kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang agak maksa.

"Apa benar? Lebih baik bilang saja kepada yang lain. Ah, itu Kidou-san! Kidou-saaa...! Hmmmp!" Cewek yang lainnya lagi, yang khawatir dengan Ichirouta, berniat memanggil cowok berambut dread nanas. Tapi gagal, karena Ichirouta langsung menutup mulut cewek itu.

"Jangan, jangan! Aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Ya?" Sang cowok cantik langsung memberikan senyuman host terbaiknya. Membuat para cewek disekitarnya merona merah. Setelah itu, dia melihat Kidou menjauh dari tempat 'kerja' Ichirouta. Cowok ponytail itu langsung lega dan menghela nafas.

'Kenapa? Oh, kenapa jadi begini? Dewa musim panas dan kerja part-time, apa dirimu begitu membenciku...?' tangisan Ichirouta membahana dalam hati. Cewek-cewek yang sedang bersamanya hanya bingung melihat air mata buaya yang mengalir dari mata Host mereka saat itu. Komplit dengan background musik suara ombak dan juga dipayungi matahari pantai di musim panas.

Kenapa terjadi seperti ini? Untul mengenang kegigihan Ichirouta (Ichi : 'mengenang? !' Dikira udah mati, hah? !'), mari kita flashback dulu sebentar ya...

**xxx**

**Flashback, pagi hari, apartemen Ichirouta, Tokyo.**

"Hari yang cerah, cek! Penampilan rapi, cek! Persiapan melamar part-time, cek!"

Ichirouta, cowok dengan ponytail hijau yang menutupi mata kirinya, mengecek ulang persiapannya untuk segera melamar dan bekerja part-time. Cowok itu tersenyum sambil menggumamkan sebuah nada lagu. Lagu yang sempat dinyanyikan oleh teman rambut tanduknya sambil bermain ayunan. Tangannya memegang cangkir teh, menyeruput tehnya sambil mengingat-ingat apalagi yang perlu diceknya.

"Rambut tersisir rapi, cek! Stamina kerja, cek! **Tidak ada telepon dari Gamemaker psikopat, CEK!"**

...Ngomong-ngomong, pengecekkan terakhir itu disuarakan dengan penuh penekanan dan penghayatan.

"Yosh! Part-time (baca : uang)! I'm Coming!"

**-DUAARR! DANGER! DANGER! BAHAYA BESAR! DUARRR!-**

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Ichirouta melirik hp hijau muda miliknya. Hp yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan ringtone yang sungguh benar-benar sangat norak (dan nyaring). Yang bisa dipikirkan Ichirouta sekarang adalah :

"Sialan! Nggak bakal kubiarkan musim panasku dikacaukan Gamemaker nanas itu!"

Ternyata Ringtone super duper norak itu dipasang untuk Gamemaker Host Club, Kidou Yuuto. Ichirouta langsung mematikan hp-nya. Dia lalu menaruh gelas tehnya di tempat cuci, mengambil berkas untuk melamar part-time, dan segera membuka pintu apartemennya untuk dapat kerja (baca : uang).

...Hanya untuk disambut oleh wajah sang kapten host club yang tersenyum bagai matahari.

"Pagi, Ichirouta!"

Yang disapa oleh cowok manis dengan headband oranye itu hanya diam, dan ingin sekali menghantupkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

"Hei, hei! Kok diam saja? Ayo cepat siap-siap! Kita harus berangkat secepatnya!" Sang kapten hiperkatif, Endou Mamoru, mendorong Ichirouta yang masih pasang muka sengsara untuk kembali masuk dalam apartemen.

"...Siap-siap? Berangkat? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Ichirouta baru menemukan kembali suaranya ketika melihat Mamoru menjelajahi apartemennya yang kecil itu.

"Yup, siapkan baju dan kebutuhan sehari-hari karena kita akan menginap. Berangkat maksudnya pergi ke tempat menginap kita. Kemana? Kalau kita bilang musim panas pastiiii..." Mamoru nyengir sambil mengambil nafas, mendramatisir keadaan.

"Pastiiii...?" Ichirouta meniru nada bicara Mamoru, dengan lebih lemas dan sarkastik. Alisnya terangkat.

"Pastiiiii... PANTAI! ! !" Mamoru mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Seperti, PANTAI = BANZAI. Dan Ichirouta baru menyadari kalau Mamoru memakai baju bebas. Dengan headband oranye tetap terpasang, kaus hitam dilapisi jaket berwana putih dengan bagian lengan dan hoodie-nya berwarna hitam, juga garis-garis oranye di atas hitam. Lengan jaketnya digulung sampai siku, memperlihatkan amrband oranye dengan garis hitam di lengan kanannya. Celana selutut berwarna coklat, dengan kaus kaki oranye. Ichirouta melihat sepatu sneaker hitam Mamoru tergeletak di dekat tempat sepatu.

Plok! Plok!

Suara tepukan tangan Mamoru mengagetkatkan Ichirouta. Cowok ponytail itu menyadari kalau sang kapten tidak lagi berdiri di hadapannya, melainkan duduk di depan altar persembahan kecil di apartemennya. Dengan bunga daisy berwarna putih di sampingnya, terpajang foto seorang wanita muda di altar itu.

"Ini Ibumu?" Mamoru bertanya pelan. Telapak tangannya masih menempel, tanda habis berdoa.

"Begitulah." Ichirouta ikut duduk di samping Mamoru. "Beliau meninggal waktu aku kecil, entah sakit apa. Aku tidak begitu ingat."

"Heee, wajah beliau mirip denganmu. Mungkin karena itu Ichirouta mirip cewek?" Mamoru bertanya sambil menyengir. Kalau yang sekarang bicara itu bukan Mamoru, Ichirouta pasti sudah membuatnya masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang.

"Yosh, Ayo Ichirouta! Kita harus segera berangkat! Kalau tidak Yuuto nanti..."

"Aku tidak ikut."

Jawaban Ichirouta membuat Mamoru mengedipkan matanya, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku. Tidak. Ikut." Ichirouta memperjelas satu persatu kata yang dia gunakan. "Aku tidak ikut. Aku mau kerja part-time. Aku mau menikmati liburan musim panas dengan caraku sendiri. Aku **MENOLAK** untuk ikut!"

Mamoru hanya mengedipkan matanya mendengar nada keras yang terlontar dari mulut Ichirouta. Ayolah, dengan wajah secantik itu, biar marah tetap saja nggak seram. Mamoru berusaha menahan tawanya. 'Wajah netral, Mamoru! Pasang wajah netral!' pikir Mamoru dalam hati.

"Ja, jadi Ichirouta... nggak mau ikut? Padahal aku yang menyiapkan rencana liburan dan nginap bersama ini..." Mamoru langsung pasang puppy eyes terbaiknya. Lengkap dengan muka merajuknya yang oh-so-kyut itu.

Ichirouta menelan ludah. 'Nggak boleh, Ichi! Kuatkan dirimu!' , pikir Ichirouta. Cowok cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Bersikeras dengan pendiriannya. Reaksi yang benar-benar salah, karena malah membuat Mamoru mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks, Ichirouta tegaaaa...! Padahal aku sudah menanti-nanti liburan ini... Huuu, Huwaaaa..." Mamoru mulai menangis, membuat Ichirouta panik setengah mati. Nangisnya tidak kencang sih. Tapi tetap saja Ichirouta panik melihat Mamoru menangis seperti ini.

"Ma, Mamoru... Jangan nangis, dong~~~" Ichirouta mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara. "Masa aku nggak ikut aja kamu nangis begini, sih~~~?"

Mamoru masih menangis. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang menangis, lalu dicubit oleh orang yang menganggap itu lucu, dan semakin nyaring nangisnya. Ichirouta pundung. Sungguh, apa perlu dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Mamoru itu seumuran dengannya, 17 tahun? Malah mungkin lebih tua Mamoru beberapa bulan daripada Ichirouta.

"Ha, habisnya... Ichirouta... nggak.. nggak mau ikuuuutt~~~! Huwaaaa...!" Mamoru muai menaikkan volume tangisannya. Wajahnya disembunyikan di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Eh, EH? ! Iya, iya! Jangan nangis! Aku ikut, deh! IKUT!" Ichirouta langsung reflek menjawab.

"Beneran? Kalau gitu ayo cepat siap-siap! Ayo, Ichirouta!" Mamoru langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah. Memperlihatkan senyuman matahari yang lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Ichirouta lansung melongo.

"...Aku kena tipu, ya." Dan awan mendung berkumpul di sekitar Ichirouta.

**xxx**

**Present Time, pantai, Okinawa.**

"Kazemaru-kun. Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa?" Kino Aki, salah satu tamu tetap Ichirouta bertanya. Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu memakai baju renang berwarna kuning dengan garis-garis hijau.

"Nggak apa-apa. Hanya masih menyesal kenapa aku bisa tertipu dengan air mata buaya Mamoru..." Ichirouta berkata sambil menghela nafas. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mendapatkan kerja part-time (baca : uang). Secara, dia kerja jadi Host buat bayar hutang! Aki hanya ber 'ha...' pelan menanggapi jawaban Ichirouta.

Ichirouta mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, melihat pemandangan pantai di Okinawa. Waktu Mamoru berkata kalau mereka akan menginap di pantai, Ichirouta tidak menyangka kalau dia akan diseret dengan menggunakan heli pribadi ke pulau di Jepang yang paling terkenal dengan pantai dan hasil lautnya, Okinawa. Dan dia juga tidak menyangka kalau 'menginap bersama' yang dimaksud adalah 'menginap di resort mewah pribadi sambil membuka Host Club versi liburan musim panas'.

Alhasil, inilah nasib Kazemaru Ichirouta sekarang. Dia terjebak menjadi host tanpa dibayar, melayani para tamu cewek (yang tentu saja menginap di tempat berbeda dari para Host), demi membayar hutangnya pada Host Club secara tidak langsung.

"Kyaaa! Endou-saaaan! Goenji-saaan!"

Sedangkan penyebab kesengsaraan Ichirouta sekarang sedang bermain voli pantai melawan teman Hostnya yang memiliki rambut bawang berwarna putih tulang. Para tamu menyoraki kedua orang yang dijuluki 'monster olahraga' itu bertanding. Dilihatnya Mamoru tertawa riang sambil melakukan smash. Juga Shuuya yang mengeluarkan smirk khasnya sambil membalas Mamoru.

"Ke kanan sedikit, Aniki! Bukan, bukan, itu kiri namanya!"

Ichirouta menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dilihatnya Atsuya membimbing Shirou yang ditutup matanya, memegang pemukul kayu, untuk membelah semangka. Tamu-tamu mereka juga mengelilingi mereka. Memberi petunjuk pada Shirou di mana semangka berada. Ichirouta dan Aki yang mengikuti pandangan mata cowok itu tertawa ketika melihat Shirou bertabrakkan dengan Atsuya, bukannya dengan semangka, dan mereka berdua terjatuh ke pasir.

"Santai sekali, Ichirouta. Tamumu berkurang, kau tahu?"

Kidou Yuuto, sang Gamemaker Host Club berjalan mendekati Ichirouta dan Aki yang sedang duduk di bawah payung pantai. Memang benar, tamu Ichirouta yang tadinya banyak sudah pergi entah kemana. Tinggal Aki yang ada.

"Karena memang aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya, Yuuto. Kalau saja aku tidak kelepasan bicara 'Aku ikut!' di depan Mamoru..." Ichirouta menoleh pada Yuuto. "Pasti kau yang menyuruhnya pura-pura menangis, kan?"

"Bukan aku sebenarnya, tapi kalau kau pikir seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa." Yuuto menoleh ke arah belakang. Ichirouta melihat Haruna dan Yuuya, dibantu Akio membuat istana pasir yang, walaupun belum selesai, sudah terlihat bagus. "Yah, lagipula percuma saja kalau kau ingin kerja part-time, kan?"

"Maksudmu?" Ichirouta langsung mengangkat alis. Tidak mengerti dan sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Yuuto barusan.

"Kau lupa atau tidak tahu? Murid Inazuma Gakuen dilarang melakukan kerja sambilan dalam bentuk apapun. Kalau ketahuan, beasiswamu bisa hilang, kan?"

Ichirouta terbelalak, lalu menoleh ke arah Aki. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum menyemangati. Cowok ponytail yang sekarang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan jaket hoodie yang dibiarkan terbuka itu pun langsung tepar di tempat. Yuuto dan Aki yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

**xxx**

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Ichirouta kembali bersuara setelah tepar beberapa saat. Yuuto, yang sekarang sudah duduk bersama Haruna, Yuuya, dan Akio di dekat Ichirouta, juga Aki yang sedang mengobrol dengan Haruna langsung menoleh ke arah cowok turqoise itu.

"...Ke mana tamu-tamuku tadi? Rasanya tadi mereka pergi melihat pertandingan voli Mamoru dan Shuuya, tapi sekarang tidak ada di dekat mereka."

Memang benar, mereka tidak ada di sana. Pertandingan voli yang sekarang entah bagaimana menjadi pertandingan lari dan renang itu, masih di kelilingi oleh para tamu cewek. Tapi tidak ada tamu-tamu Ichirouta di situ.

"Bukannya itu? Yang sedang bersama Tachimukai." Akio menunjuk ke satu arah, tempat di mana ada anggota termuda Host Club, Tachimukai Yuuki. Cowok dengan rambut coklat muda dan mata biru itu berdiri di ujung pantai, membasuh kakinya dengan air yang naik turun sesuai ombak. Kadang-kadang kakinya akan menendang pelan, menyibakkan air laut dan menimbulkan bunyi. Setelah itu dia akan tertawa seperti anak kecil.

Para cewek tamu Yuuki duduk di dekat situ sambil melihatnya tingkah laku sang puppy kecil. Di sana juga ada tamu-tamu Ichirouta yang ikut melihat Yuuki.

"Tidak dibuat-buat, ya? Benar-benar tipe alami..."Akio mengomentari sambil melihat tingkah laku Yuuki yang memang tidak disengaja. Dia benar-benar tertawa dan menikmati pantai dan laut seperti anak kecil.

"Yah, itulah keistimewaan Yuuki. Dia akan benar-benar mengekspresikan perasaannya seperti saat ini. Pada hal yang disuka, dia senang. Pada hal yang dibenci, dia marah. Dan kalau sedang senang, maka dia akan lebih kekanak-kanakan dari Mamoru." Yuuto menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan smirk khasnya.

"Apalagi, pantai dan laut punya arti khusus untuk Tachimukai-san! Iya kan, Onii-chan?" Haruna berkata sambil tersenyum senang. Dia memakai baju renang one piece berwarna biru, dan ditangannya tergenggam sebuah kamera digital berwarna senada.

"Arti khusus?" Ichirouta menemukan dirinya bertanya. Haruna mengangguk bersemangat, mengiyakan pertanyaan Ichirouta. Tapi belum sempat menjawab, teriakan Mamoru membahana memanggil Yuuto.

"Yuutoooo...!" Mamoru berteriak sambil setengah berlari ke arah Yuuto dan yang lainnya. "Aku sudah laper niiiii..." Dan sang kapten kembali memasang wajah puppy eyes terbaiknya. Ichirouta bersumpah dalam hati dia tidak akan terjebak lagi, walaupun sungguh! Puppy eyes dan wajah Mamoru itu imut sekaleee!

"Apa boleh buat. Memang sudah waktunya." Yuuto lalu berdiri dan menepuk tangannya, menarik perhatian seluruh Host dan para tamu. "Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi Host Club hari ini hanya sampai sini saja. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya." Yuuto membungkuk, diikuti oleh Host yang lainnya.

'Akhirnya selesai...' Ichirouta bersyukur dalam hati. Melihat para tamu pulang, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Terutama pada Aki yang sudah menyemangatinya. Dengan lambaian tangan, Host Club versi liburan musim panas hari ini pun ditutup.

"Ayo, balik! Makanan enak sudah menunggu!" Mamoru sebagai sang kapten memimpin ke depan. Kami semua para Host, ditambah Haruna, Yuuya, dan Akio mengikuti cowok rambut tanduk itu menuju tempat mereka menginap di Okinawa.

**xxx**

Rumah tradisional Jepang berdiri di dekat pantai. Rumah yang cukup besar dengan tanaman rindang, dan banyaknya ventilasi yang menghembuskan angin ke dalam. Rumah yang sangat indah dan mungkin bisa dibilang mewah. Dan di tempat ituah para anggota Host Club menghabiskan libur musim panasnya.

"Kami pulang!" Mamoru langsung membuka pintu geser di depan dan nyelonong masuk. Para pelayan yang menggunakan kimono menunduk menyambutnya.

"Mamoru, jangan seenaknya." Shuuya mengingatkan. " Ini rumah milik Yuuki, kau tahu?" Shuuya dan anggota Host Club lainnya menoleh ke arah Yuuki yang berjalan paling belakang, mengobrol bersama Haruna dan Yuuya.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, kok. Tadi kan sudah kubilang anggap saja rumah sendiri." Yuuki menjawab sambil memberikan senyum. Senyuman anak kecil yang mengalahkan senyuman matahari milik Mamoru. Semuanya langsung mengerti betapa senangnya Yuuki hari ini.

"Tuh, Yuuki bilang tidak apa-apa." Mamoru nyengir lebar sambil berjalan mundur. Yang lainnya segera menyusul masuk ke dalam, mengikuti sang kapten. "Daripada itu, aku laper banget ni...!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mamoru langsung berbalik dan berlari ke arah ruang makan. Tapak kakinya menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring, mengingat dia lari di atas lorong yang terbuat dari kayu. Semua anggota Host Club langsung menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku kapten mereka yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Akio, Haruna, dan Yuuya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku semua anggota Host Club.

"Tapi benar kata Endou-san, aku juga sudah lapar!" Dan Yuuya pun langsung berlari mengikuti Mamoru menuju ruang makan. Haruna langsung berteriak menasehatinya sambil berlari menyusul. Yang lainnya tertawa dan juga ikut menyusul mereka, dengan berjalan pelan. Ketika berjalan pelan inilah, Ichirouta baru menyadari ada yang berbeda dari anggota termuda Host Club.

"Yuuki, kamu tidak membawa bonekamu hari ini?"

Ichirouta pun menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Mumpung anggota Host Club yang sering dijuluki puppy kecil itu tidak membawa dan memeluk erat boneka berambut pink kesayangannya. Pantas saja rasanya ada yang ganjal dari tadi.

"Karena akan main air, jadi tidak. Kutinggal di kamar," Yuuki menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Kalau basah, repot jadinya."

"Lagipula 'kan ini pantai, tidak perlu boneka untuk mengingat Tsunami-senpai... Huwaaaa! ! !"

Atsuya langsung menghentikan kalimatnya begitu sebuah shuriken melayang ke arahnya.

"Atsuya-san, yang tadi itu maksudnya?" Yuuki bertanya sambi tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat SANGAT mengerikan. Aura Maou mulai keluar dari puppy kecil. Lawan bicaranya, serigala mungil berambut pink menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kencang sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Hei, hei. Ayo cepat kita susul yang lain." Akio dengan cueknya langsung memotong ketegangan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di belakang kepala, terlihat tidak peduli dengan nasib serigala yang sedang terancam nyawanya oleh puppy bermata biru.

"Benar kata Akio. Ayo, Ichirouta, Shuuya." Dan dua Gamemaker langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Shuuya lalu berjalan perlahan mengikuti mereka, sambil melirik Ichirouta untuk mengikutinya. Cowok ponytail itu pun setengah berlari mengikuti sang rambut bawang. Dengan teganya meninggalkan Dark!Yuuki, Atsuya yang masih bergetar, dan Shirou yang sambil tertawa berusaha menenangkan Yuuki.

**xxx**

Sepertinya hari ini hanya dipenuhi kejutan untuk sang tokoh utama. Masih sedikit syok setelah diseret ke Okinawa dengan heli pribadi, ditunjukkan tempat menginap yang mewah, disuruh bekerja menjadi Host, lalu Dark!Yuuki yang muncul. Sekali lagi, Kazemaru Ichirouta dikagetkan ketiga dia sampai di ruang makan.

"Shuuya-san!"

Seorang anak cowok dengan rambut hitam dan mata berbinar-binar berlari ke hadapan Shuuya. Cowok berambut putih itu –entah reflek atau bukan- langsung mengelus kepala sang macan kecil. Toramaru pun tertawa, terlihat sangat senang.

"Kenapa Toramaru bisa ada di sini?" Ichirouta menemukan dirinya bertanya. Karena yang lainnya hanya bertingkah biasa melihat junior mereka yang masih kelas 2 SMP itu berada di Okinawa. "Dan kenapa Toramaru memakai celemek?"

"Karena kami sedang memasak. Apa lagi coba?"

Sebuah jawaban keluar dari seseorang yang membuka lebar pintu geser di dekatnya. Dan Ichirouta kembali dikagetkan dengan kemunculan cowok berkulit gelap yang terkenal sebagai 'pengasuh' dua serigala kembar Host Club. Oh, baru saja dibicarakan...

"Ryuugo-kun!" "Ryuugo!"

Suara kompak Shirou dan Atsuya terdengar. Kakak beradik kembar itu berlari ke arah 'pengasuh' mereka dan memeluk cowok yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada mereka. Someoka Ryuugo langsung bersemu merah dan berteriak pada mereka untuk melepaskannya. Yang sayangnya, tidak diindahkan oleh duo serigala tersebut.

"Mana Mamoru-san?" Yuuki bertanya di samping Ichirouta. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali jadi anak anjing yang manis. Ichirouta menghela nafas lega di dalam hati.

"Benar juga. Ke mana dia?" Walaupun Mamoru yang paling semangat untuk makan, dia malah tidak ada di ruang makan. Semuanya yang menyadari hal ini juga ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, Endou-san sedang bicara empat mata sekarang." Toramaru menjawab ketika Shuuya menoleh ke arahnya untuk mencari jawaban.

"Empat mata?" Semuanya –kecuali Toramaru dan Ryuugo- bertanya.

"Yup, dengan Tuan Putri Raimon."

Setelah Ryuugo menjawab, semua anggota Host Club –kecuali Ichirouta tentunya- langsung membelalakkan mata dan membeku di tempat. Akio bersiul pelan, Haruna terlihat senang, dan Yuuya ber'ushishishi' ria. Keadaan pun menjadi hening.

"Eee, siapa 'Tuan Putri Raimon'?" Ichirouta menoleh ke arah anggota Host Club yang lain , mencari jawaban. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang Ichirouta.

"Wah, wah. Anggota Host Club yang baru tidak tahu menahu pada siapa dia berhutang. Kau betul-betul tidak memberitahunya tentang siapa pemilik vas itu ya, Endou-kun?"

Suara cewek yang terkesan serius itu membuat Ichirouta berbalik badan. Dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dengan rambut coklat panjang sepinggang yang sedikit bergelombang, mata coklat kemerahan, juga dress putih selutut tanpa lengan. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada, dan ekspresi wajahnya seperti sedang melihat mainan baru.

"Nggak sempat ngasih tahu...? Ahahahaha..." Mamoru yang berada di dekat gadis itu menjawab sambil tertawa garing. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya, sedangkan matanya menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari sang gadis.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ichirouta kaget setengah mati ketika menemukan Shuuya bertanya pada sang gadis. Tidak biasanya cowok dingin itu bertanya dengan nada yang sungguh penasaran seperti tadi.

"Liburan bersama anggotaku. Dan menemui anggota Host Club yang baru. Kau keberatan, bawang putih?" Gadis itu menjawab tenang. Membuat Ichirouta sweatdrop sendiri dengan panggilan gadis itu untuk Shuuya.

"Anggota? Berarti..." Sekarang giliran Yuuki yang bicara. Nada bicara terdengar sedikit kaget.

"Begitulah. Maaf Tachimukai-kun, tapi bisakah kau menambah kamar lagi untuk kami? Kurasa nanti malam mereka semua akan sampai di sini," Gadis itu menjawab sambil tersenyum pada Yuuki. Cowok bermata biru itu mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, dread nanas yang mematung di sana. Apa kau tidak akan memperkenalkanku pada anggota baru ini?" Akio langsung menahan tawanya ketika mendengar panggilan untuk Yuuto. Cowok gogle itu mendeathglare temannya, tapi akhirnya menghela nafas dan memandang ke arah Ichirouta.

"Ichirouta, perkenalkan." Telapak tangan Yuuto mengarah pada sang gadis. "Anak kepala sekolah Inazuma Gakuen, Ketua OSIS, sekaligus pemilik vas yang kau pecahkan..."

"...Namaku Raimon Natsumi. Salam kenal, anggota baru."

Natsumi tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum lembut, melainkan senyuman senang ketika dirimu mendapatkan mainan baru ketika berulang tahun. Dan Ichirouta yakin, kejutan musim panasnya belum berakhir sampai di sini.

**Tu Bi Kontinyuuuu...**

Nyaahoooo! ! ! Akhirnya selesai! Lumayan cepet juga saya ngetiknya. Biasanya baru selesai dalam seminggu, ini nggak sampe sehari udah selesai. Terima kasih SNMPTN! Gara-gara itu saya jadi libur seminggu! Hohohohoho! #dilempar buku sama reader yang SNMPTN

Awalnya saya mau bikin Arc-nya Yuuki, tapi akhirnya saya ubah. Entah kenapa, rasanya masih belum saatnya. Tapi Tsunami bakal muncul di chapter selanjutnya, jadi penggemar Tsunami tenang saja ya (^_^) Teruuuss, anggota OSIS juga bakal muncul! Tunggu ya XD

Tiga Ringtone yang dipake Yuuki, Sakuma, dan Mamoru itu : Madoromu Tsuki no Yoru no Aria – Tachibana Shinnosuke (Seiyuunya Yuuki, ost. Garnet Cradle), Tsubasa wo Kudasai (ost. Evangelion : You can (not) advance), dan Boku wa tori ni naru (ost. Code Geass R:2)

**Balas Review, nyok!**

**Anrika Aya-chan :** Haha, iya pasti manis ya. Ikut lomba bahasa inggris? Gimana hasilnya? Banyak banget fanart Ichi pake kostum Maid. Juga ada dia pake kostum Alice in Wonderland. Imuut banget! Maaf ya apdetnya nggak kilat... Thanks Reviewnya !

**Aurica Nestmile :** Saya ketawa pas ngetik bagian itu. Beneran deh, mereka pasti mangap-mangap kayak ikan mas. Yosh, saya semangat! Thanks Reviewnya!

**EA Omoko Natsuki :** Alow, Ea-chan! Sayaaaa jugaaa mauuu fotonyaaaa! #mewek Hiroto mungkin muncul sebentar lagi, ditunggu ya. Maaf Apdetnya telat banget. Thanks Reviewnya!

**Asma Syifa Nabilah :** Itu beneran nama kafenya Toramaru di Anime, lho ;) Awalanya Atsuya dan Shirou mau saya pakein kostum maid juga sih, tapi nggak jadi. Haha, tanpa sadar sikap Haruna yang di Yaoi oh Yaoi terbawa ke fic ini. Harap dimaklumi, hehe. Akio emang keren! Mudahan dia nggak OOC di sini ya XD Thanks Reviewnya!

**Aishirou KyuHyung-pie :** Saya kangen De-chan~~~! #pelukpeluk nggak tahu dah chapter ini ada typo nggak. Mudahan nggak ada... Yes, hidup AkioxYuuto! Kalo mau baca yang fluffy bak gulali, baca Yaoi oh Yaoi aja yaaaa #promosi ...Apa scene terakhir itu membingungkan? Saya langsung ngetik aja, nggak make mikir kemaren itu. Maaf ya kalo nggak ngerti... Bagian mana yang susah dimengerti? Saya jarang pake katakana, sekarang malah nggak hapal lagi... Thanks Reviewnya!

**Kaze :** Eh, ini review chapie 10 ya? Saya balas di sini ya ;) Thanks Reviewnya ya XD

**Myouki Kuroki :** Hehe, apa segitu sedihnya? Berarti saya sukses bikin ini fic! #plak Lagunya bisa dilihat di atas ya ;) Thanks Reviewnya!

**Fanesha Neshia-san :** Aloha, Neshia-chan! Kan Gamemaker jenius, pasti bisa ngerjain orang! #diserang pasukan penguin Dan Yuuya tetap dengan 'Ushishishi' miliknya XD Thanks Reviewnya!

**Heylalaa : **Lalaa SMA kelas berapa sih? Bisa jadi kita masih seumur ato Lalaa malah lebih tua dari saya... Dan Lalaa tetep senpai saya dalam nulis fic! HiroHiro mungkin muncul lho sebentar lagi, kita bisa lihat love triagle nanati. Hahahahaha! #ditendang Thanks Reviewnya!

**Uehara Mikarin : **Alow, Verra-chan! Manggil gini nggak apa-apa? Saya jarang buka FB ni sekarang, hahahaha #plak jawaban pertanyaan :

Hiroto muncul sebentar lagi. Ditunggu aja ya ;)

'Dirimu' itu... rahasia! Dan memang salah satu dari 2 orang yang Verra-chan bilang (^_^)

Terumi? Saya belum tahu dia dimunculin di mana, walaupun sudah ada rencana sih...

Ahahahaha, maaf saya sempat melongo ngeliat pertanyaan yang ini. Dalam Yaoi (atau Boys Love), Seme itu 'Top' dan Uke itu 'Bottom'. Saya nggak bisa bilang lebih dari ini, maaf ya ;) coba cari di internet, pasti langsung ngerti... Btw, Thanks Reviewnya!

**TheSpiritOfToge : **Nama anda keren! #plak Yup, cerita ini masiiiiih panjang. Ini apdetnya, Thanks Reviewnya!

**Balas Review, Finish!**

Sekali lagi, saya bener-bener minta maaf karena telat apdet. Selain sibuk kuliah, saya juga keasyikkan nonton anime, baca manga, dan maen Game. Nonton : Ao no Exorcist (Hidup Twincest! #ditembak), Bleach, Nurarihyon de el el. Baca : Sket Dance (bener-bener ngakak deh baca ini!) dan Saiyuki, serta fic-fic angs(a)t(e) yang bikin selera humor saya menghilang entah ke mana. Game : Starry Sky (cowoknya cakep-cakep! #plak ada yang juga maen ini?)

...Yah, begitulah. Review? #Nyeret Haseo buat ngeluarin Skeith (Huwaaaa, saya kangen .hack lagi!)


	13. Student Council

**A/N** : Minna! ! Lama tak berjumpa~ ! Hehe, maaf telat apdet. Tergoda ngetik fic lain, nonton anime, dll. Juga sibuk dengan kuliah dan UAS yang akhirnya selesai. Oh, untuk readers yang naik kelas, masuk ke sekolah baru, atau masuk kuliah... Omedetou Gozaimasuuuu! ...Terutama untuk yang masuk kuliah, siap-siap ospek ya~ Ushishishishi #PLAK

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven Owned by Level-5 and Ouran Koukou Host Club Owned by Hatori Bisco

**Rated :** K+

**Character(s) :** Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Fudou Akio, Otonashi Haruna, Kogure Yuuya, Kino Aki, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Someoka Ryuugo, Raimon Natsumi, Genda Koujiro, Tsunami Jousuke, Zaizen Touko, dan Yamino Kageto ('set dah, tambah banyak aja...)

**Genre(s) :** Humor, Friendship, Parody

**Warning :** AU, Friendship menjurus Sho-Ai, might be OOC and misstypo...

**Inazuma Host Club**

**Episode 13**

**Summer Arc**

**The Student Council**

**xxx**

Let's open the door to summer, Let's begin our story!

Let's open the door to summer, Someone must be waiting for us there!

Let's go and open the door! There's summer waiting for us!

**Streets to the Summer** – **Digimon Adventure 02 Drama CD ost.**

**Sung by Miyahara Nami** (Seiyuunya Wallace di digimon 02 movie, juga seiyuunya Kogure Yuuya di InaIre)

**xxx**

Baru sehari berada di resort mewah yang digunakan Host Club, Kazemaru Ichirouta menyadari arti sesungguhnya dari kata observasi manusia.

Kenapa bisa? Karena selama sehari itu dia sudah melakukan kegiatan obeservasi manusia pada seseorang bernama Natsumi Raimon. Dan cukup dalam sehari, atau dalam semalam, dia langsung mengerti sifat seseorang yang disebut Tuan Putri Raimon oleh beberapa orang itu. Beberapa sikap yang paling dominan dan paling membekas (baca : nusuk banget!) ke hati Ichirouta adalah :

**Satu** : Sikap Raimon Natsumi mencerminkan julukan yang diberikan padanya. Tuan Putri Raimon.

Sang Tuan Putri memiliki kebiasaan untuk menyuruh orang lain. Dengan kata-kata berwibawa, dan mencerminkan sikap seorang putri. Semuanya menjadi korban. Terutama anggota Host Club. Dengan sikap angkuh dan lambaian tangan, dan kata-katanya yang membekas di hati (baca : nusuk) dia memerintah semuanya. Kecuali Yuuki dan Toramaru, Tuan Putri masih memerintah mereka berdua, tapi tidak sekasar dia memerintah sisanya. Sedangkan yang tidak diperintah sama sekali hanya Haruna dan Akio.

Dan sialnya, memang tak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Bahkan Mamoru (yang kapten a.k.a pemimpin) juga Yuuto (yang biasanya lebih waras dan lebih didengarkan oleh semuanya daripada Mamoru) tak bisa berkutik. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah diperintah macam-macam.

Ngomong-ngomong, tawa Akio ketika melihat Yuuto diperintah oleh sang Tuan Putri sangat tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

**Kedua** : Raimon Natsuki memiliki panggilan khusus untuk masing-masing orang.

Diperintah masih mending. Tapi kalau perintah itu diikuti dengan panggilan aneh, bagaimana? Ichirouta cukup terhibur ketika menebak-nebak nama panggilan yang digunakan Tuan Putri pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semuanya kena, kecuali Haruna yang dipanggilnya Otonashi-san.

"Kepala Tanduk" – Mamoru. Ichirouta tidak protes, karena memang benar. Teriakan Mamoru 'Siapa yang kepala tanduk? !' tidak diindahkan oleh Natsumi.

"Bawang putih" – Shuuya. Ichirouta terkejut setengah mati. Shuuya yang cool, dingin, dan keren (di mata para cewek, bukan Ichirouta) itu dipanggil bawang putih? Sungguh, sangat menohok Pride seorang Goenji Shuuya. Dan sang Bawang Putih tak bisa berkutik ketika dipanggil seperti ini.

"Dread Nanas" – Yuuto. Akio tertawa begitu mendengarnya. Ichirouta juga ingin tertawa, tapi takut menerima kutukan esper merangkap Gamemaker yang sudah memberi deathglare terbaiknya dari tadi.

"Kakak Serigala" dan "Adik Serigala" – Shirou dan Atsuya. Bisa juga pakai "Serigala putih" dan "Serigala Pink". Atau biasanya, Natsumi menyingkat nama mereka menjadi "Serigala kembar". Shirou sepertinya senang saja dengan panggilan ini. Walau Atsuya sempat kesal dengan panggilan "Serigala Pink" miliknya.

"Anjing mungil" – Yuuki. Tapi si Tuan Putri jarang memanggil Yuuki dengan ini. Lebih sering memanggilnya dengan cara normal, Tachimukai-kun. Sungguh membuat iri para korban.

"Anak katak" – Yuuya. Reaksinya si setan mungil ketika dipanggil? Hanya tertawa 'Ushihishishi'. Entah karena sudah terbiasa, atau pasrah saja dipanggil seperti itu.

"Pengasuh serigala" – Ryuugo. Si pengasuh itu hanya menghela napas panjang ketika dipanggil. Serigala kembar yang memeluknya erat benar-benar tidak membantu.

"Macan kecil" – Toramaru. Nggak jauh-jauh dengan arti nama Toramaru sendiri. Dan Toramaru sudah terbiasa dijuluki seperti itu oleh teman-temannya. No Problem Here.

"Pengasuh dread nanas" – Akio. Cowok itu tertawa (lagi) ketika dipanggil seperti ini. Yuuto menghentikan deathglare-nya dan langsung main fisik. Berusaha mencekik teman baiknya itu. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menarik Yuuto dari Akio dan menenangkannya. Dan si pengasuh tidak berhenti tertawa selama dicekik.

"Anak baru" – Ichioruta. Atau "Anggota baru". Ichirouta senang-senang saja dipanggil seperti ini. Kenapa? Karena lebih normal daripada panggilan yang lain. Dia sempat tertawa ketika dipanggil seperti ini.

Kata kuncinya 'sempat'. Ichirouta langsung diam seribu bahasa ketika nama panggilannya berubah menjadi "Cowok cantik".

**Ketiga** : Dan yang paling utama, Tidak ada yang bisa melawan Raimon Natsumi.

Jelas sekali kalau Mamoru sedikit takut pada Tuan Putri. Yuuto yang pasrah saja harga dirinya diinjak-injak dengan nama panggilannya. Shuuya yang (entah mengapa) diam saja ketika disuruh-suruh. Yuuki yang menuruti permintaan Natsumi, tanpa paksaan. Ingat, Yuuki masih diperlakukan baik oleh Natsumi. Shirou dan Atsuya yang juga menuruti keinginan tuan putri, Shirou dengan senyum, Atsuya dengan cemberut.

Sebagian besar perintah Natsumi memang ditujukan pada anggota Host Club. Walaupun anak-anak yang lain pasti akan melakukan apa yang diminta Natsumi pada mereka. Ichirouta mengerti ini ketika dia pertama kali diperintah oleh Natsumi.

Suara yang tegas. Glare yang menakutkan. Dan aura yang jelas sekali mengatakan 'Do what i say, or else!' milik Natsumi memang nomor satu.

**xxx**

Itu baru Natsumi. Masih ingat penjelasan Yuuto kalau Natsumi itu Ketu OSIS Inazuma Gakuen? Dan Natsumi bilang kalau para anggotanya akan datang malam hari? Yup, Ichirouta jelas-jelas mengingatnya.

Malam sudah lewat. Sekarang sudah siang hari dan Host Club versi musim panas sudah dibuka kembali. Tentu saja, wajah-wajah milik para anggota OSIS yang tadi malam hanya sekilas di lihat Ichirouta bisa terlihat jelas sedang bermain. Ichirouta memperhatikan mereka satu persatu dari tempatnya melayani tamu.

Oh, tamu-tamunya pergi menuju ke arah anggota OSIS. Baguslah, dia bisa sedikit santai. Dan seperti kemarin, Yuuto, Akio, dan Yuuya menuju ke tempatnya. Haruna sedang bersama Natsumi. Begitu juga Aki yang menemui Natsumi, yang ternyata adalah sahabat dekatnya.

"Dari wajahmu, jelas sekali kalau kau ingin menanyakan banyak hal." Yuuto memulai pembicaraan. Akio dan Yuuya yang duduk di sampingnya melihat ke arah Host dan anggota OSIS yang asyik bermain.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Pertanyaan satu : Siapa saja anggota OSIS?" Ichirouta langsung bertanya to the point. Bagaimana tidak? Termasuk Natsumi, ada 5 orang anggota OSIS. Dan kelimanya belum memperkenalkan diri pada Ichirouta. Walaupun sang cowok ponytail itu yakin kalau para anggota OSIS sudah mengenal dirinya.

"Jawaban : Ketua OSIS adalah Raimon Natsumi, kelas 3. Tuan Putri dari Kepala Sekolah Inazuma Gakuen. Sangat terkenal di kalangan murid cowok dan cewek. Dan kau pasti sudah mengerti sifatnya yang... itu."

Mereka berempat lalu menoleh ke arah Tuan Putri yang sekarang sedang dikerubungi para cewek tamu-tamu Host Club. Satu-satunya saat di mana Tuan Putri tidak bersikap angkuh adalah ketika dia berbicara pada perempuan. Atau orang yang harus dihormatinya.

"Wakil ketua OSIS : Genda Koujirou, kelas 3. Teman baikku, Akio dan Sakuma. Bisa dibilang dialah yang punya sikap paling normal di OSIS. Juga pemegang posisi Komite kedisiplinan sekolah."

Mengikuti pandangan Yuuto, juga Akio dan Yuuya, Ichirouta melihat cowok dengan rambut coklat dan berbadan tinggi sedang mengobrol dengan para cewek. Dia sering tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada lembut pada para tamu. Tipe yang terkenal di antara cewek, itulah yang pertama kali ditangkap Ichirouta.

"Dia memang terkenal di antara cewek. Tapi dia cuma sayang Sakuma~" Akio berkata dengan nada menyanyi. Yuuya menyambungnya dengan tawa khas 'Ushishishi'. Ichirouta mengangkat alisnya mendengar ini.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kalian saja. Kulanjutkan, Ichirouta. Bendahara OSIS : Zaizen Touko. Anggota perempuan selain Natsumi. Dan dia..."

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Ichirouta langsung memotong perkataan Yuuto. "Zaizen? Zaizen itu kan..."

"Aku belum selesai, Ichirouta. Dan dia adalah Putri dari Perdana Menteri Jepang, Zaizen Sousuke." Yuuto menyambung kalimatnya sambil mengeluarkan smirk khas miliknya.

Ichirouta mangap. Anak Perdana Menteri? Dia lalu melihat ke arah cewek berambut pink pendek yang mengenak topi berwarna biru dan putih. Cewek itu bermain di dekat Mamoru dan Shuuya. Hari ini mereka bermain sepak bola pantai. Rika juga ada di situ, mengobrol riang dengan Touko.

"Dia cewek tomboy. Tapi tetep cewek karena dia suka Endou~" Akio kembali bernyanyi kecil. Disambung Yuuya dengan, "Juga pasangan berantem Tsunami-san merebutkan Tachimukai~". Ditutup dengan, "Huu, Huu, Huwoo~" berbarengan.

Ichirouta langsung sweatdrop melihat kekompakan Akio dan Yuuya. Teman baik seorang kakak dan adik perempuan ternyata bisa jadi sekompak ini. Dan apa tadi? Touko suka dengan Mamoru? Wow, kapten Host Club disukai oleh anak perdana menteri. Pantas saja Touko daritadi mengobrol dengan Mamoru. Tinggal tunggu Mamoru memperbaiki kelemotannya saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Touko sekelas denganmu Ichirouta. Lalu tutup mulutmu."

Ichirouta menutup mulutnya yang dari tadi mangap dengan indahnya. Terlalu banyak informasi sangat berakibat buruk bagi mulut seseorang. Yuuto kembali melanjutkan,

"Sekretaris OSIS : Yamino Kageto. Dia anak yang pendiam. Tapi kemungkinan besar dialah Ketua OSIS selanjutnya. Salah satu Ranking 10 besar di kelas 2."

Ichirouta melihat cowok berambut putih yang duduk di atas karang. Dia hanya memandang laut tanpa ekspresi. Shirou dan Atsuya yang ada di dekatnya mengajaknya untuk bermain, yang ditolaknya dengan halus dan tanpa ekspresi. Oke, tidak ada informasi yang membuat sakit mulut dan rahangnya sekarang.

"Dia ketua kelas di 2-2. Kelasmu, Ichirouta."

Sial. Bukan hanya rahangnya yang sakit sekarang. Matanya juga jadi korban. Liat saja ekspresi kaget yang membuat matanya membesar 2 kali lipat.

"Tidak ada komentar kali ini? Akio? Yuuya?" Yang ditanya hanya nyengir Siwon (baca : kuda). "Yang terakhir..."

Semuanya lalu memandang ke arah anggota OSIS terakhir yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping anggota Host Club termuda. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini, Ichirouta masih bisa melihat jelas wajah memerah milik Yuuki. Anggota OSIS itu cowok berkulit coklat dan berambut pink. Persis sama dengan boneka kesayangan Yuuki. Jangan-jangan...

"Sekretaris dan Human Affair OSIS : Tsunami Jousuke, kelas 3. Kau pasti sudah sering mendengar namanya dari kami semua, kan?"

Ichirouta mengangguk pelan. Masih melihat ke arah Yuuki dan Tsunami-senpai. Walaupun wajah Yuuki yang bersemu tidak hilang-hilang, jelas sekali kalau anjing mungil yang satu itu sangat senang sekarang.

"Jadi orang itu ya? Yang namanya Tsunami-san..."

"Tsunami-san yang sangat sayang pada anjing kecil kita~" Akio kembali mengomentari dengan nyanyiannya. Juga ada Yuuya yang menyambung, "Anjing kecil kita juga sangat sayang pada Tsunami-san~". Dan lagi-lagi diakhiri dengan, "Huu, Huu, Huwooo~"

"Kalian berdua... Sejak kapan jadi kompak seperti ini?"

Oh, ternyata Yuuto juga sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku teman baiknya dan teman baik adik perempuannya.

**xxx**

"Lanjut. Pertanyaan kedua : Siapa sebenarnya Tsunami-senpai itu?" Ichirouta langsung berwajah penasaran. Semua anggota Host Club sudah tahu, semua orang-orang yang dekat dengan anggota Host Club sudah tahu, terus kapan tokoh utama fanfic ini tahu? ...Tempe? (maaf, piiss Ichi! #plak)

"...Jangan jawab dengan nyanyian kalian!" Akio dan Yuuya yang ingin menyanyikan lagi kata-kata tentang Tsunami langsung berhenti. Mereka lalu kembali nyengir tanpa dosa.

"No comment. Tanyakan pada Yuuki." Yuuto menjawab simpel.

"Dan terancam dilempar kunai dengan shuriken oleh Dark!Yuuki? Tidak, Terima kasih." Ichirouta menjawb cepat.

"Next Question, Please." Yuuto cuek bebek. Ichirouta menahan tangannya yang ingin sekali menjitak kepala sang Gamemaker.

"Oke. Pertanyaan ketiga : Kenapa Shuuya bersikap aneh di depan Natsumi?" Ichirouta memang penasaran dengan hal ini. Sikap Shuuya yang terkejut ketika Natsumi muncul, juga sikap cool yang yang menguap ketika diperintah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Itu mudah saja~" Akio langsung menjawab, masih sambil menyanyi. "Karena mereka adalah pasangan terkenal di Inazuma Gakuen~"

"Pasangan terkenal?"

"Putri es dan pangeran api~" Yuuya menyambung. Putri es dan pangeran api? Nggak kebalik, tuh? Ichirouta mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi bukan karena itu saja~"

"Karena mereka adalah tunangan~ Huu, Huu, Huwooo~" Akio dan Yuuya menyanyi kompak. Oh, Yuuto juga ikutan dibagian 'Huu, Huu, Huwoo'.

Sementara itu, Ichirouta mengatur dan memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit data yang baru saja diterimanya. Loading Proccess... Sampai semenit kemudian,

"NGEK? ! TUNANGAN? !" Oke, Ichirouta kadang lemot. Tidak usah dikomentari kalau tidak mau ditendang oleh cowok cantik satu ini. Yuuto, Akio, dan Yuuya langsung ber'sttt!', menenangkan Ichirouta.

"Itu hal yang diputuskan secara sepihak oleh orang tua mereka. Bagi mereka berdua, itu hanya status saja. Toh, mereka tidak ada niat menikah. Tidak menikah pun, orang tua mereka tidak marah. Status Tunangan itu hanya seperti main-main saja, kok." Yuuto menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecil. Ichirouta ber'oh' ria.

"Iya, kok. Nggak mungkin Shuuya nikah sama Natsumi."

Hening. Satu, dua, tiga...

"NGOK? ! Mamoru! Sejak kapan? !" Ichirouta berteriak dengan tidak elitnya. Yuuto yang punya insting esper bersikap biasa saja. Akio dan Yuuya? Ichirouta sendiri ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuat Gamemaker nyentrik dan setan mungil itu terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakannya seyakin itu, Mamoru?" Yuuto bertanya. Dia juga sekilas melihat ke arah Shuuya yang masih dikerubungi fangirls-nya. Masih aman. Masih aman.

"Habisnya Natsumi sudah punya pacar."

Hening lagi. Satu, dua, tiga...

"EHH? ! !" Oke, sekarang empat orang yang mendengar jawaban Mamoru kaget dengan kompak. Di dasar hatinya, Ichirouta merasa mereka semua seperti para cewek yang sedang bergosip. Tapi dia langsung membuang pikiran itu. Gengsi uy! Lagipula dia penasaran dengan pernyataan kapten Host Club barusan. Pertanyaan 'siapa?' diarahkan kepada Mamoru dari empat orang cowok yang kurang kerjaan itu.

"Aku kenal dekat dengannya. Sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Namanya Ro..."

BUAGGH! !

Mamoru langsung tepar ke samping ketiga kepalanya terkena bola voli yang baru saja di servis Natsumi.

"Diam kau, kepala tanduk!"

Ichirouta kembali mangap ketika melihat Raimon Natsumi, sang Tuan Putri, bersemu merah. Malu? Sang tuan putri malu? Cowok ponytail dengan tiga sekawan (?) di sampingnya ingin sekali mengabadikan kejadian langka ini. Yang ternyata sudah keduluan oleh Haruna, cewek itu langsung memotret Natsumi dengan kamera digitalnya. Sayang, wajah merah malu-malu itu langsung diganti dengan wajah merah karena marah.

"Cowok cantik, Anak katak, Dread nanas, dan pengasuhnya!"

"Siap!" Mau tidak mau, keempat orang yang dipanggil langsung berdiri dengan posisi tegak. Natsumi dengan aura dan wajah yang berkata 'aku sedang marah besar. Lakukan yang kusuruh atau rasakan akibatnya!'. Gimana ngelawannya? !

Anggota Host Club dan OSIS berkumpul menyaksikan hukuman Natsumi pada cowok-cowok itu. Mamoru masih tepar dengan air mata mengalir. Shuuya menghela napas, dan sebagai yang paling waras di Host Club, dia membubarkan para tamu dan menutup Host Club untuk hari ini. Yuuki yang sepertinya ingin menghentikan eksekusi(?), ditahan oleh Tsunami dan Touko. Shirou dan Atsuya cuek bebek dengan nasib empat orang eksekusi, menyeret badan kapten mereka minggir. Ryuugo membantu mereka. Kageto masih tanpa ekspresi. Satu-satunya orang yang berusaha (dan paling berani) mencoba menghentikan Natsumi adalah Genda.

Sayang, nggak ngaruh. Ichirouta, Yuuto, Akio, dan Yuuya harus menerima eksekusi dari Tuan Putri Natsumi. Sedangkan Mamoru akan menerima eksekusinya ketika dia sadar.

'Musim panas kali ini pasti panjang sekali~' Ichirouta menyanyi meniru nada yang digunakan Akio dan Yuuya. Dalam hati, karena di luarnya dia sedang menerima hukumannya. Sambil nangis.

Satu lagi sifat Natsumi yang dipelajari Ichirouta. **Empat **: Raimon Natsumi akan menjadi sangat mengerikan kalau sedang marah.

**Tu Bi Kontinyuuu~ Huu, Huu, Huwoo~ **

**xxx**

Aloha lagi semuanya! Chapter ini full dengan perkenalan tokoh baru. Maaf kalau ada yang mengharapkan Tsunami/Tachimukai ya~ hehehe... Habis saya bingung mau masukin di mana... Karakter tambah banyak, tambah repot niiii...

Saya pengen denger Akio sama Yuuya nyanyi... Juga Yuuto dengan 'Huu, Huu, Huwooo' nya... ROFL;3 Oh, satu lagi. Saya lagi liburan ampe September nanti (hidup kuliah!), jadi apdet dan fic baru bisa muncul kapan saja~ ditunggu ya! #wink

**Balas Review, nyok!**

**Kuroi Yume ya** : Lama nggak ketemu, Aya-chan~! Walopun ketemu di fb sih, hehe. Saya juga (agak) sadar kalo gaya tulisan saya berubah. Hahaha, tambah bagus ya? Syukur. Syukur. Saya juga kesel dengan ending InaIre yang nggak ada Hiroto~ (tapi cukup terhibur dengan Shinichi/Ichinose yang sumpe keliatan banget hintnya. Sejak kapan mereka akrab? ! #plak). Baca Saiyuki di mangareader dan mangafox, dan saya kembali nge-ship Sanzo/Goku hahahaha! #ditembah Sanzo. Sankyuu Reviewnya! !

**Kuroka** : Alow, Kuroka! Mulai sekarang minta reviewnya ya~ #injeked... Hehe, awas jangan ketawa sendiri. Sakuma? Mungkin dia muncul di chapter selanjutnya. Genda butuh istrinya ~ #nyanyi #hajared. Hoho, Natsumi emang keren banget! Apalagi pas sama Rococo! ! ! (Ichi : mumpung author kita normal...)Tsunami sudah muncul, tapi bakal lebih diliatin chapter depan, tunggu ya~ Hiroto? Itu lebih tunggu lagi~ Sankyuu Reviewnya!

**Aurica Nestmile** : Alow, Yue-chan! Tambah keren? Tambah menarik? Syukur. Syukur. #ngelus dada... Mudah-mudahan Yue-chan juga puas dengan chapter kali ini ya. Sankyuu Reviewnya!

**Darkrose8213** : Fandom Hetalia? Saya juga sering mampir ke sana. Banyak fic seru! ! Tapi nggak pernah saya review, hehe. #injeked oleh seluruh author fandom hetalia, Yup! Yang punya vas itu ya tuan putri kesayangan kita. Tsunami? Tuh dah muncul di chapter ini. Sankyuu Reviewnya!

**SpreadYourCrimsonWings **: Alow, salam kenal! Enaknya saya panggil apa ini? Smile and Tears? Hehe, saya kalau bikin HiroMamo pasti jadinya hurt/comfort, harap dimaklumi. Natsumi itu setan? Sebegitu mengerikannya saya menggambarkan dia... arc-nya Shuuya sama Mamoru setelah Yuuki, ditunggu aja ya~ Sankyuu Reviewnya!

**Hikary Tsubaki** : Salam kenal, Hika! Makasih sudah suka sama fanfic ini~ dan terima kasih juga atas reviewnya, mulai sekarang review terus ya! #PLAK! Oke, saya lanjutin! Sankyuu Reviewnya!

**Heylalaa **: Alow, Lalaa! Fuyuka belum muncul. Dan saya bingung munculin di mana. Kenapa? Karena pertama kali bikin plot fic ini, Fuyuka belum muncul di anime! ! ...Udahlah, pasti nanti bisa aja. Tsunami udah muncul! Walau belum banyak. Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya, musim panas masih panjang~ #nyanyi

Ngomong-ngomong, kita beda setahun. Saya tahun ini 17. Tapi fic Lalaa itu bagusss bangetttt! ! Masih inget saya waktu pertama kali baca fic Lalaa~ Saya masih kelas 2 SMA~ 3 tahun yang lalu ya? Hahahaha...

Sankyuu Reviewnya!

**Saruwatari Michiko** : Alow! Duo serigala kurang banyak di sini, tapi ada saatnya mereka bersinar! Mungkin chapter depan? Hiroto juga masih waiting list #PLAK Sankyuu Reviewnya!

**Balas Review, Finish!**

Sebelum apdet ini, saya sibuk dengan anime yang sengaja saya tumpuk untuk menghabiskan liburan.

Diawali dengan Digimon Adventure 1 dan 2! ! ! Gila, nostalgia banget ituuuuu! ! Ngeliatin Taichi/Yamato~ Terus,terus... Hint-nya Daisuke/Ken kok keliatan banget siiiihhh~ ugggh, nggak nahan saya~ Terus, saya kebanyakan baca fic Takuya/Kouji! ! Pengen nonton frontier! ! Takuyaaaaa~ #meluk2 Takuya, digigit Grammon ...Oh, oh. Dan si kembar di Frontier? Saya kangen~ Tapi tetep aja Takuya itu punya Kouji, Kouji punya Takuya! Biar saya bawa Kouichi pulang~ #hajared

Terus ada Gundam 00! Setsuna imut banget~! Lockon keren abis! Dan saya pengen nyulik Haro-nya Lockon yang kuning bulet imut menggemaskan ituuuuu! #ditembak Lockon ...Pengen nonton movie-nya juga! Saya sukses nge-ship Lockon/Setsuna dah, hehehehe #plak

Saya promosi bentar ya. Yang suka Digimon! Baca fic baru saya ya~ Digimon : Searching for Spirit. Crossover Digimon 02/Frontier. Ya? Ya?

Terakhir, Review please? #Nyeret Takuya, suruh dia spirit evolution jadi Vitdramon dan masang muka galak ...Berakhir saya digigit Kouji yang berubah jadi Grammon.


End file.
